High School DxD: Blade
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: These two were bounded by fate. For Sanosuke Kiriya, a Fallen Angel Hybrid who inherited the Holy Flames and wielder of the Holy Swords, and Keisuke Ryuudou, a Devil Hybrid who is the next Silver Dragon Lord and a Pawn of Serena Asmoday. What would happen when these two meet? Rated T, OC-Side Story. Please Review.
1. Character Sheet For the Expedition Club

**Name**: Sanosuke Kiriya  
**Nickname**: The Black Swordsman, Holy Blaze Knight  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human/ Fallen Angel Hybrid - Devil Reincarnate/ Fallen Angel Hybrid  
**Piece**: Knight (Mutation Piece)  
**Family**: Leliel (mother), Shinichi Kiriya (Father)  
**Bio**: a young man who was a child to a fallen angel mother and swordsman of a father. His mother died when he was 2 years old and was raised as a swordsman like his father. When his father was killed, he wondered the country before he met Wolf Lancer, although usually his clients were both demons and fallen angels alike. He is highly skilled as a dual style swordsman, but he tends to fight with a single sword to respect his late father's style.  
**Weapon**:  
**Kokusen** - A black bladed katana. The blade carries no significant power but serves as a way for Sanosuke to channel his fallen angel powers into it, as he cannot properly use any light-based weapon. Originally belonged to his father.  
**Holy Sword Galatine Healing** - The Holy Sword of Healing, it is able to heal the wounds of any attack. it once belonged to Sanosuke's friend. Later given to Sylvia.  
**Holy Sword Secace** - Holy Sword of Repent, this was the other sword of Lancelot of the Lake in which he used in the battle against the Saxons. It is actually a blade like sheath that sealed the once Holy, now Demonic, Sword, Arondight.  
**Demonic Sword Arondight** - Demonic Sword of Betrayal, the sword that was said to be on par with Gram and Collbrande. Sanosuke can only pull out the sword from the Secace's sheath when he meets a certain condition: when he knows he has no chances of winning without it.  
**Sacred Gear**:  
**Blade Blacksmith** – Creation of the Holy Sword, allows Sanosuke to create holy swords. He tends to go with dual wielding style when using it.  
**Types of Swords he uses:**  
**Holy Avenger** – Boost of Holy Power, Holy Sword that takes the form of a single edge straight sword.  
**White Black** – Song Between Two Lovers, A pair of black and white falchions.  
**Holy Wing** – Scattering Blades of Feather, A sword that has a wing-shaped blade.  
**Storm Bringer** - Wind of the East, A wind-based japanese tsurugi.  
**Scarlet Blaze** – Blaze of the West, A Fire-Based curved Shortsword.  
**Freeze Soul** – Blizzard of the North, An Ice-based Longsword.  
**Crimson Lighting** – Thunder of the South, A Lightning Based tachi.  
**Dragon Hunter** - Hunter of the Scaled Beast, A Dragon Slayer based zweihandler.  
**Seikouken** (Holy Light Sword) – Sword of the Shining Light, A Holy Sword of Light, a nine rings blade type sword.  
**Tensatou** (Heavenly Chained Blade) - Chains of Heaven's Feel, A black nodachi that he learned to create from his old teacher, he uses this as a channel all of his remaining light power in his body.  
**Balance Breaker:  
Broken Fantasy** - Also known as the Creation of the Holy Arrows. Creates black bow with a guard and he fires any types of arrows he can think of which holds a power capacity similar to 5 Excalibur Swords.  
**Power**: **Holy Flame**. Inherited from his mother, it a result born from combining the fire element and the light element. But due to the overwhelming power that Sanosuke couldn't control, it was sealed inside his body through the use of old Fallen Angel magic which resulted in the black tattoos that cover his chest, upper back, shoulders, biceps and triceps. In the beginning, he could only unseal a fragment of it which gave him two wings. He later learns to fully unseal its power and lets him enter his Fallen Angel mode, giving him six wings.

**Name**: Keisuke Ryoudou  
**Nickname**: Ginryuukou (Silver Dragon Lord), Magic Dragon  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Half-Devil/ Devil Reincarnate (House of Ose, Originally)  
**Piece**: Pawn (4 Pieces)  
**Family**: Ren Ryuudou (Father), Diva Ose (Mother), Iris Ose (Older Half-Sister)  
**Bio**: Keisuke Ryuudou is the son of Ren Ryuudou, a former exorcist, and Diva Ose, a high-class devil of the Ose family. He is known to be pessimistic, and accident-prone. He made a name around school as the 'Clumsy-Pervert Kei' due to him tripping over and landing into misleading situations. He is protective of those important to him and forgiving.  
**Weapon**:  
**Gae Bolg** - Demon Spear of Death, spear of Cu Chulainn, the famed hero of Ireland, the spear is said to be a Demon Spear with destructive powers and rapid attacks. Originally belonged to his father. He only uses it to fight strong enemies.  
**Sealed Dragon**: The Silver Magic Dragon, Zirnitra - a two headed Slavic Dragon that was said to be the god of magic in Wendish Mythology. It is really an ultimate-class two headed dragon that was said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings. He awakens when Soul Breaker Spears and Wing Image combined to form a single sacred gear.  
**Sacred Gear**:  
**Soul Breaker Spears** – Fangs of the Magic Dragon, two silver short spears that allow Kyosuke to temporary seal the magic of the opponent for 5 seconds (right spear) and absorbs magic spells (left spear). It is able to combine into a two headed long staff that focuses on destructive powers after absorbing enough magic, known as Soul Breaker Spears Ravage, the Cursed Spear of Destruction. Later combined with Wing Image  
**Wing Image** - Wings of the Magic Dragon, four wings that can concentrate magical energy around it. Allowing him to form blades of energy, magic cannon, magic shield, etc. He gains this Sacred Gear from Azazel as a thank you. He never reached the balance breaker for it as he combined the Wing Image with the Soul Breaker to create Valiant Truce.  
**Valiant Truce** - Armament of the Magic Dragon, it is the true form Zirnitra's Sacred Gears, the combinations of both Soul Breaker Spears and Wing Image, the four wings combine to create two bigger wings and the two short spears combine to create a long sharp tail connected to the wings on his back. It allows him to absorb magic energy with his tail, which is added to his power and uses it to gather enough energy around the wings to create powerful attacks.  
**Balance Breaker:  
****Soul Breaker Dragon** - Dragon of the Stolen Magic, the spears transform into an Eastern Dragon that follows Keisuke's commands. This ability is later lost after he gains Valiant Truce.  
**Valiant Truce Dragon Scale Roar** - Armour of the Silver Dragon Lord, creates armour around the user similar to the Scale Mail of the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing and Another Armour of the Down Fall Dragon Spear. Like before it absorbs the enemy's magic and adds it to the users own and it also allows the user to concentrate the magical energy around the user but this time, both ability is applied to the whole body. It has a power close to a Longinus. It can create an energy dragon which the user can fire at the enemy.  
**Juggernaut Drive: **Dragon of Supremacy, gives the user powers that will overpower Gods but takes 99% of his life and his sense of self. It makes him take the form of a humanoid dragon.**  
Power**: Power of Black Light, demonic light. Allows him to create light based weapons like Angels and Fallen Angels. He usually uses this to create spears of black light.

**Name**: Serena Asmoday  
**Alias**: Serena Aves  
**Nickname**: The Magenta-Haired Mistress of Darkness  
**Age**: looks about 17  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Pure-Blooded Devil  
**Piece**: King  
**Family: **Lord Camelius Asmoday (Father), Crain Asmoday (Brother), Dina Asmoday (Fraternal Twin Sister), Lucius Asmoday (Nephew)  
**Bio**: She was born into the Asmoday family, the second daughter and third child. She moved to the human world see things in a different view from her family. She is known for her compassionate heart and friendly nature, protective of her subordinates who are like family to her, though she is sometimes insecure of herself.  
**Power**: Holds the Power of Darkness, which gives her the ability to control the shadows around to take shape of anything she can think of, though she tends to transform it into live creatures. She also has talents in Demonic Magic.

**Name**: Kaoru Akechi  
**Nickname**: The Firestorm Queen, The Monk of Songs.  
**Age**: 18  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Queen  
**Family**: Genryuu Akechi (Grandfather)  
**Bio**: She was born into a family of onmyouji and was very talented in their magic. Her family have been protecting the divine weapon, Kusanagi no Tsurugi for generations. She was very close to her family but one day her family, except for herself and the old head of the clan, her grandfather Genryuu Akechi, were exterminated by an unknown being due to what they protecting. She couldn't stand her grandfather and left her family only to encounter Serena who took her in.  
**Power**: A strong magic user, she has exceptional strong control over the wind and fire element, earning her the nickname, "The Firestorm Queen". She can also make strong barriers with the use of her Tao cards. Her true abilities lies in her family taoism and special magic system.  
**Weapon**: Five Khakkhara Staffs: Tsukishiro (Circular headed, main), Hoshitei (Pentagon headed), Higa (Square headed), Fuujun (Triangle headed), Kanegokoro (Heptagon shaped)  
**List of Magic Spells: **the number of pieces reflects the number of khakkharas required.  
**Single Piece Song: Wave of Destruction** - creates a wave of destructive powers.  
**Two Piece Song: Void Tornado** - creates a vortex that wrecks anything in its way.  
**Three Piece Song: Serene Mirror** - reflects the enemies' attack back.  
**Four Piece Song: Illusion** - creates an illusion.  
**Four Piece Replay: Reinforcement** - reinforces a pre-made attack on the enemy.  
**Five Piece Song: Five Star Explosion** - used in conjunction with Illusion as it takes a while to set up, shoots down the khakkharas that were already in the sky onto the enemy.  
**Five Piece Orchestra: Sacred Song of Revelation** - the strongest magic she could learn, learnt from her grandfather. shoots down a pillar of light onto the enemy.

**Name**: Sylvia Burne  
**Nickname**: The Knight of Flash, Shining Sword User.  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human – Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Knight  
**Family**: Gawain Burne (Father), Gawain (Ancestor), Sarah Burne (Mother, Deceased)  
**Bio**: Technique-type. A childhood friend of Sanosuke whose father was a close friend with Sanosuke's father. After her mother died, her father took her and forced into a life as an exorcist, eventually becoming a user of one of the Excalibur, Excalibur Rapidly. She grew to hate her father, who had seemed to loose a sense of care for his daughter and she broke away from the church. She attended Manade Academy without caring about the existence of devils in there. She has trained in Fencing. She is caring and head-strong who follows a warrior's footsteps whilst growing up. She loves the idea of chivalry and honour before reason and is someone known to take the bullet for someone else's sake.  
**Power**: She is known for her speed. She began learning magic under Valshion and Kaoru.  
**Weapon**:  
**Aria** – her rapier.  
**Galatine Swords**: The original Galatine belonged to original Gawain, one of the Knights of the Round Table. The sword, like the Excalibur, was shattered into pieces and the pieces were reforged into five different swords with a different ability.  
**List of Swords:**  
**Galatine Shining** - Holy Sword of Light, originally belonged to her father, the sword allowed her to manipulate the light element.  
**Galatine Lightning** - Holy Sword of Speed, belonged to a man named Merrick, it allowed her to move at lightning speed.  
**Galatine Healing** - Holy Sword of Healing, belonged to Sanosuke's friend, Neo, then used by Sanosuke himself, it could heal the user and others from any physical attack.  
**Galatine Wing** - Holy Sword of Flight, belonged to a man named Johann, it allowed the user to fly.  
**Galatine Mirage** - Holy Sword of Illusion, belonged to a man named Valfor, it could create illusions.

**Name**: Christina Aenslide  
**Nickname**: Mistress of Illusion and Seduction  
**Age**: looks about 18  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Devil-Reincarnate/ Succubus Hybrid  
**Piece**: Bishop  
**Bio**: A fun loving young woman who is very proud of her voluptuous figure and good looks. She isn't afraid to flaunt them in order to get something or just for the fun of it. She cares for her team though and will get angry if any of them was hurt.  
**Power**: specializes in metal-based magic which she uses to reinforced her claws with. And makes excellent use of her intangible illusions and can also enter dreams. She can also use Demonic Powers. From improving her ability with metal, she is later able to create metallic golems.

**Name**: Xarin Fucile  
**Nickname**: Dragon's Claw  
**Age**: over 300 years old, looks about 23 years old  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Devil-Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Rook  
**Bio**: He is Serena's guardian and the oldest of Serena's Peerage who was originally the servant of Crain Asmoday, Serena's eldest brother and next heir, and he serves as Serena's guardian in Japan after Crain exchanged him for an empty rook piece. He is easily one of the strongest members of the peerage due to power and experience. He takes his job as a Servant of the Asmoday Family seriously and will do anything to keep Serena safe.  
**Weapon**:  
**Zanbatou** - Literally meaning Horse-Slaying Sword, it is a giant sword that was once used to slay horses during the old days of the samurai, due to its size and weight it was made difficult to carry but since Xarin is a Rook, boosting much physical strength, he is able to carry it with ease.  
**Power**:  
**Demonic Power** - Due to him having been a devil for long, he learnt how to control his Demonic Power.  
**Touki** - Gained from excessive training of his body. creates an aura that they will wear around their body, increasing their attack, defense, and speed tremendously  
**Sacred Gear**:  
**Twice Critical** – Hand of the Dragon, it doubles the power of the user for a set amount of time. takes the form of a gauntlet on his left arm.  
**Balance Breaker:  
Sub-Species Roaring Critical - **Roar of the Double Dragon, it allows the user to doubles the their powers at maximum of four times. It takes the form of two gauntlets with two green gems on each gauntlets.

**Name**: Saya Nanase  
**Nickname**: Sakura Storm  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human - Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Bishop  
**Bio**: A young human who is best friends with Keisuke, secretly in love with him due to a certain incident in the past. She acts tsundere around him sometimes but she is one of the nicest people around.  
**Power: **Since she is a Bishop, she has a latent ability to use demonic magic. She has an ability in summoning magic.  
**Sacred Gear**: **Blooming Gate** – Cherry Blossom of Protection, controls sakura petals into any shape or form. She mainly uses it to protect the people around her.  
**Partner**: Fenghuang, the Phoenix, she came to like Saya's pure spirit and formed a contract with her.

**_Name_**_: Amelia Ventus_  
**_Alias_**_: Amy Simpson_  
**_Nickname_**_: Lightning Archer_  
**_Age_**_: 17_  
**_Race_**_: Human - Devil Reincarnate_  
**_Piece_**_: Pawn (4 Pieces)_  
**_Bio_**_: Another of Sanosuke's old teammate. She was in love with Sanosuke but disappeared after the fight with Credo. Appears later as an amnesiac named Amy Simpson, adopted by the Priest Mira Simpson, attending Kuoh Academy as a second year. She is part of the Archery club._  
**_Equipment_**_: Protective Charm, given to her by Sanosuke. It was later revealed it was what saved her from the explosion that would lead the people close to her thought of her dead._  
**_Sealed Beas_**_t: Raika, a Raijyu of Shinto Mythology, a wolf-like lightning beast that was captured by God in the Bible and placed into the Sacred Gear._  
**_Sacred Gear:_  
_Selius Raiga_**_ - Bow of the Lightning Beast, creates a bow that allows her fire lightning bolts at high speed._  
**_Balance Breaker_**_:_  
**_Howling Burst Raika_**_ - Armament of Lighting, creates light armour that covers her chest, shoulders, thighs and greaves around her legs and her bow changes when either in one of the two modes, Lightning Mode or Thunder Mode. In Lightning Mode, the greaves allow her to move as fast as lightning and the bow changes into a pair of kodachis. In Thunder Mode, the bow changes into a pair of gauntlets and it, along with the greaves, allows her to create shockwaves whenever it hits anything._  
**_Partner_**_: _**_Aethon_**_, the Red Horse, a crimson horse with white mane that was known for its speed and jumping power._

**_Name: _**_Esmeralda Dane_  
**_Nickname: _**_Battle Wizard_**  
_Age_**_: 16_  
**_Gender: _**_Female_**  
_Race: _**_Human - Devil-Reincarnate_**  
_Piece: _**_Rook_**  
_Bio_**_: A magician within the Magic Association. Though of a family of magicians, she is interested in kickboxing and combined both aspects of her life to become a formidable opponent. She was placed under a man named Chris Dansworth who taught her alchemy. Later she began chasing after the Philosopher's Stone._**  
_Power_**_: a magician with a high output in magical abilities, almost on par with Kaoru. She is talented in the field of Alchemy. Her ability is then increased through the study of Norse magic. She later learns to how to encase her arms and feet in crystal for stronger physical attacks._**  
_Weapon_**_: a pair of gauntlets and greaves, each part carries a magic circle, one in each palm and sole. Left hand: water, right hand: fire, left leg: earth, right leg: wind._

**Name**: Maya Noihara  
**Nickname**: Angel of Ice  
**Age**: 16  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human/ Fallen Angel Hybrid  
**Family**: Ramiel (Father)  
**Bio**: The daughter of an ultimate-class Fallen Angel, Ramiel, and a normal human woman, Maya grew up under the protection of the Grigori and is very loyal to the Grigori, especially Azazel, who was like a second father to her. She has worked with Sanosuke before and he treats her like a younger sister.  
**Power**: **Power of Holy Ice,** it is a combination of the holy light element and the ice element inherited from her father Ramiel. Maya has the tendency to create weapons with this. Later with the help of Azazel, she later gains the ability to enter her Fallen Angel Form by increasing the Fallen Angel blood in her.  
**Forms that it takes**:  
Holy Ice Sword - A sword of Ice  
Holy Ice Spear - A spear of Ice  
Holy Ice Lance - creates multiple arrowheads that she can send to the enemy  
Holy Ice Prison - encases her enemies in ice  
Holy Ice Rain - ice that rains onto the enemy  
Holy Ice Shield - a wall of ice that protects her from at least physical attacks.  
Holy Ice Chains - chain like ice to capture the enemy  
Holy Ice Rose Dream - creates a rose garden like ice sculpture that could attack or entangle her enemies

**_Name_**_: Arianna Conti_  
**_Nickname_**_: Holy Spear User, Holy Spear Angel_  
**_Age_**_: 16_  
**_Gender_**_: Female_  
**_Race_**_: Human - Angel-Reincarnate_  
**_Card_**_: Ace_  
**_Bio_**_: Arianna was raised by the church to become an exorcist and was quite close to the Priest Mira who was her guardian. She went to Kuoh along with Amelia_  
**_Power_**_: _**_Power of Light,_**_ the ability to create light based weapons._  
**_Sacred Gear_**_:_  
**_Spear Make_**_ - Creation of the Holy Spears, allows her to create any type of polearm._  
**_Types of Holy Spears she uses_**_:_  
**_Demonic Hunter_**_ - Devourer of Demonic Powers, her main spear that eats away demonic powers._  
**_Fire Blizzard_**_ - Power of Two Enemies, a double headed voulge that controls fire and ice._  
**_Serene Wave_**_ - Surge of Poseidon, a trident that controls water._  
**_Storm Roar_**_ - Anger of Zeus, a ranseur that controls wind and lightning._  
**_Void End_**_ - Thief of the Air, a Bardiche that has a vacuum like ability._  
**_Burst Raid_**_ - Blaze of Holy Power, a halberd that creates explosions when in contact._  
**_Drag Slicer_**_ - Dragon Slaying Spear, a war scythe that can slay dragons._  
**_Balance Breaker_**_:_  
**_Kyrie Eleison_**_ - Mercy of the Heavens, a bident that can create a blade of light between its blades or fire light energy. It does so by channeling the holy energy from Arianna's body into the spear, so this makes it as strong as Yuuto Kiba's Sword of Betrayer due to her angelic status. It still retains the ability to give it different attribute though the form of the spear does note change._


	2. Meeting a Fallen Sword

**Hi, welcome to my story, High School DxD: Blade. I'm FirebirdArcher21 and I'm writing this to tell you that if you've read this story before, then please reread it again as I've changed a few things here and there. Anyway, you will notice that I have set it up in the form of Volumes and Chapters, well it is mainly for me to keep track of where I am in my story****. Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD nor any of its characters, this is done for my own personal pleasure and not for profit. **

**High School DxD: Blade  
**

**Volume 1: Mercenary of the Fallen Light**

"Please! Avenge my husband!" The feminine voice of the injured pink haired, green-eyed woman sitting up on the hospital table pleaded. She looked like she was in her late 30s to early 40s. Her right arm was in a cast, her right eye and forehead was covered in bandage and her left leg was also in a cast. "The members of my Peerage are either dead or too injured to fight at the moment. I have no one to ask but you!"

She was speaking to a man who stood in the shadow of the hospital room. The shadows of his long hair covered his face. He wore black clothing and carried something long on his back. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That bitch of a Queen killed him. He was innocent and in accordance to Devil Law, a devil who killed their master must killed on sight." That was what the first lady told the man. He can feel the thick hatred building up in her. "I know now I don't have the power to beat her in the state I'm in…but please! You've got to understand!" she was begged.

The man stood there in silence as if contemplating. She first heard of this man from her father's reports and at first she thought why would someone want to live like that. No sense of loyalty, no sense of communal gain and certainly no sense of pride but now she was desperate, her family was too busy with their own problems and her Peerage's strength has literally been sliced apart. She saw him removing himself from the wall and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Contract accepted." He answered her.

-x-x-

Life 1: Meeting a Fallen Sword

-x-x-

Of the things Kaoru Akechi looked forward to, she always looked forward to school. The times to waste with her friends were irreplaceable to her. But she soon was to leave that, as this would be her final year. She checked herself in the mirror, looking straight into the usual light green eyes and brown hair that tied to a long ponytail that reached her hips. She wore her normal school attire, consisting of a white shirt under a white-coloured blazer with black accents and red skirt. Tied around the collar was a black ribbon.

The school she attended was called the Manade Academy. A fairly new school, which was originally, an all girls school until two years ago. The school is the sister school to the Kuoh Academy which was in the neighbouring town. The school itself prides on its cultural diversity since many foreign students would come and study there.

"Hi yeah! Kaoru!" She heard and turned around to see a young girl about the same age as her coming towards her. She was a Caucasian with long red hair and green eyes. Like Kaoru, she wore the regulated school uniform, but didn't wear the ribbon and had the top two buttons opened.

"So that's Christie-senpai…"

"She is certainly beautiful as the rumors say…"

"Such a sexy fox…wouldn't mind a round with her…"

Of course, Christie heard all that but paid them no attention. She always was proud of her body but she had a nasty habit of dumping her boyfriend as soon as they don't live up to her standards.

"Hi Christie-san," Kaoru greeted back.

"Hey, hey, you got anything planned for tonight?" Christie wrapped her arm around Kaoru's arm when she reached her. Christie was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Depending on the club activities, I should be free," Kaoru answered.

"Stop there! Pervert!"

Both girls heard and both turned around to see a young man being chased by two girls. The young man in question was younger than Kaoru and Christie, and was medium built. His had long white hair tied to a short ponytail and silver eyes. He wore the male school uniform that consisted of white-coloured blazer like Kaoru and Christie over a white shirt and black tie. He also wore black trousers.

"I'm telling you it was an accident!" he stated.

"I'm not going to believe anything a pervert says!" one of the girls retorted. The girl had black hair tied into pigtails and the other girl had short dark blue hair that made her look like a tomboy.

The young man went and hid behind Christie and Kaoru, "Argh! Christie-senpai, Buchou! Please help me!"

Kaoru sighed and stopped the other two girls, "Please wait, Reina-san, Akane-san. What happened here? What did Keisuke-kun do again?"

"The pervert groped me!" The girl with the pigtails, Reina, angrily answered.

"And his face was buried in my chest," the short hair girl, Akane, followed.

Kaoru and Christie's eyes went wide in surprised. And looked at Kei-kun, who first name is actually Keisuke.

"I'm telling you it was an accident." Keisuke repeated. "Reina-san dropped her phone and I wanted to give it back but I tripped and fell onto you two."

"Liar, like I would drop my phone," Reina said back.

Keisuke simply took out a pink cell-phone and answered, "Here."

"Where did you get that!?" Reina asked in confusion. It looked like steam came out from her ears.

Keisuke sighed and closed his eyes, "I told you, didn't I? You dropped your phone and I wanted to give it back to you but I tripped and one thing lead to another."

Kaoru smiled, "See, it was all a misunderstanding."

Reina's face was red, she stomped and quickly snatched the phone from Keisuke's hand. "Fine! I'll admit that this was an accident, but if that happens again I will not be so forgiving." She said before herself and Akane walked into the school building.

"Hey, thanks Buchou."

She turned around and looked at Keisuke and smiled again. "Your welcome."

"So it turns out the young man can be a leech, too," Christie said as she placed her arm over Keisuke shoulder. "The same kind of problems keep on happening again and again, many guys would be thanking their lucky stars for something like that. Especially if the victim is me." She grinned.

"Its not like I wanted it to happen again!" Keisuke defended. "I just get stuck in the most unbelievable of situations."

-x-x-

Keisuke arrived at his classroom on time and placed his bag beside his seat. He sighed, he could tell today was going to be a long day.

"Kei-kun."

He looked to his left. He saw a young girl, shoulder length black hair with bangs and blue eyes walking up to him. She was about 5 '4', shorter than Keisuke by about 4 inches. She smiled at him.

"Nanase-san." Keisuke replied.

She stomped on his shoe.

"OW!" Keisuke grabbed his foot as he hopped.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Please call me Saya-chan." She was red faced. Keisuke could tell she was unhappy with how formal he is with her.

But why would she want him to be so personal? Sure they were close but he didn't think he would have the right to call something like that. Well, just make her happy.

"Sorry, Saya-chan." Keisuke apologized.

Saya smiled. "There not that hard is it?" Keisuke sat down into his chair. "So what's wrong? You seemed a bit out there just now."

"Nothing really. Just didn't have much sleep that's all." Keisuke yawned.

"You haven't been doing ecchi things have you?" Saya questioned, her eyes squinted.

"No, no, no! I've not been doing so!" Keisuke denying.

At that moment, the door slid open and in came the homeroom teacher. A tall, European man, who had a noticeable muscular built under his suit. He had black spiky hair and goatee and his eyes were blue. He wore a brown two piece suit, light green shirt and darker green tie.

"Okay everyone, please take your seat," the teacher said. The students sat down in their respective places.

-x-x-

"That's!"

Keisuke heard the gasp of one of his classmates. He doesn't understand what was so surprising that would cause the boys in his class to act like that. He turned around to see a girl with long magenta hair and blue eyes wearing the Manade Academy school uniform. She stood at average height of 5 '6' and had an atmosphere of elegance around.

"Serena-san," Keisuke greeted, confused as to why she was here usually

"It is! That's Serena Aves from class 2-A! The school's top beauty!"

"Such beauty! Such elegance! Such impressive tits!"

"Please go out with me!"

'Shut up!' Keisuke thought, their voices were making his head turn. 'How do these people live?' that's great coming from the guy sexually harasses girls by accident.

Serena only smiled, seemingly not noticing the lewd comments about her. She made her way to Keisuke.

"Yo, Keisuke-kun. I'm just here to remind you that we have a club meeting at the end of today. Don't be late, okay?" She smiled.

Keisuke nodded. "Sure thing, I need to finish something first before then."

"See you later," She turned around and left the classroom.

As soon as she left, Keisuke could feel a massive build up of killing intent around him. He made a light chuckle as he scratch his head as he turned to the group of boys. This somehow always happens to him. He doesn't know how anyone could deal with it. How does he stop getting glared at by the guys?

"If I remember right. Keisuke is part of the Expedition Club. You know…the one with all the hotties."

"Yeah, I heard not many people are allowed to join the club and he is the only male member of the club."

"They're so fucking lucky!"

"Keisuke-san!" He heard a growl. The boy who sat next to him grabbed his collar and said. "Could you please tell us how you got into a club like that?!"

"Yeah!"

Keisuke could only make a weak chuckle and said, "Well, you need to have a special something."

"Then tell us what that thing is!" the other boy practically roared.

"I don't think you would understand." He replied. 'Plus if they knew what the Expedition Club really was, I doubt they would wanna join.'

-x-x-

When Keisuke arrived in the classroom, which was their clubroom, he was surprised everyone was all seated for a meeting. Serena sat down by the main desk, with his homeroom teacher, Xarin Fucile, and the Club President, Kaoru Akechi, standing on either sides of the table while Christie sat by the many school desks around.

"Sorry I'm late." Keisuke said as he moved towards his usual seat beside Christie. "I've just finished this afternoon's contract."

"Don't worry, we were just getting started." Serena said.

"Like the devil you are, you're doing quite well for yourself." Christie-senpai said as Keisuke sat down next to her.

With that said, everyone here is a devil, mostly reincarnated devils with one pure-blooded devils, and one half devils. Everyone here is in service to their Master, the high-class devil, Serena Aves, real name Serena Asmoday. And the members of the club are her servants, including the club-advisor, Xarin who is a middle-class devil. While Kaoru was seen as the Club President, in reality the leader was Serena.

The way the servants are set up are simply like chess and each member represents a piece. Serena Asmoday is the King, the one who makes the decision, strategies and is the leader. Kaoru Akechi is the Queen, the most powerful piece on the board. Xarin Fucile is a Rook, a piece that specializes in superhuman strength and endurance. Christina Aenslid, also known as Christie, is a Bishop, one that excels in magic. And Keisuke Ryuudou is a Pawn, the front men, who has the ability to 'Promote' when they reaches the enemy line.

"Lets get down to real business then, looks like we are going to be quite busy over the next few nights," Serena said, her hands placed under her chin.

"Huh, but I wanted to go shopping!" Christie complained.

"Christie!" Kaoru whispered, asking her to stop.

"We have been given orders for a stray devil extermination, but this one is weird. On usual terms there were only one stray devil but it seems the whole peerage went mad and killed their master." Serena said.

"What? That's rare…" Kaoru said, tapping her chin. It is true that it was rare for a whole Peerage to simply kill their master.

"We've found out where at least one of them might be," Xarin added. "It appears to be in the abandoned mansion in the woods."

"Now that doesn't sound cliché," Keisuke rolled his eyes.

Serena stood up, "We'll be departing tonight."

-x-x-

A young man appeared in front of an abandoned mansion and looked at it with a scrutiny. Quite clichéd, he thought before he began walking towards the house. He felt the aura of three Devils in the house. This would leave him at a disadvantage for sure since its three against one.

No matter, he would still have to fight.

-x-x-

With a slow push, he opened the door, creaking loudly as it let its only guest in.

The young man looked around, noting the that lights dimmed, the furniture wrapped under clothes and that it was very dusty made it clear that they weren't here very long. He summoned his weapon to his side, a katana placed within its white sheath.

He focused his hearing, heightened his senses, searching any signs that the stray devils were here. He felt a spike of demonic energy in the upper floors. He continued forward slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

Once he had reach a door on the third floor, he could voices from within the room. His free hand hovered over the handle. He opened the door, leading him to the balcony within a large theatre room. He looked down and saw three figures talking amongst themselves, 2 male and 1 female.

Sanosuke unsheathed his sword slowly. The plan was to use the element of surprise against them. With one foot on the bannister, he jumped over and aimed slash the closest man in front of him, but he saw that the second man drew his own sword and blocked the attack.

Not bad.

The young man jumped back and faced his three opponents.

"I don't know how you got in here without us knowing, but you've made a grave mistake." The one with the sword exclaimed.

This time the woman spoke. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

Again no response.

Its not like he didn't like talking, but he was carefully looking over each of his targets one by one. He only needs to-

Another presence? 6 more coming.

It seemed as though the devils in this room felt it as well.

"Kojiro, you and Jacob meet our guests outside. I'll handle him." The woman said.

"What?! Nina, he's mine!" The swordsman, Kojiro, argued.

Nina said no more than, "I'm hungry."

Kojiro cursed, no choice then. "Fine do as you wish! Jacob!"

-x-x-

"A little further and we'll be there in 15 minutes." Xarin said as he pushed another branch away. He was the other members of the Peerage to the mansion.

They've been doing this for about an hour now. 'The man who decided to have a mansion in the middle of the woods must have been lonely man.' Keisuke thought. Most likely by now the said man might be dead or moved away, he certainly hoped for the latter. He hated to think what would have happened if the person saw his houses raided by monsters. But what he didn't understand was that, why did that Peerage killed their own master? It didn't seem to make sense. He had to agree with Buchou there. It was a rare case.

Suddenly a needle was thrown to the floor before them, between Xarin's legs.

"Oh, you broke through my barrier, I'm impressed." They looked above to see a young man with pale white skin, long black hair tied to a ponytail. What he wore was a simple Japanese kimono with shoulder and thigh armour. In his hand was long Japanese katana, known as a nodachi. Beside him was a grey werewolf that was almost twice his size. Both were standing on a high branch of a tree.

"Its not like you even had one up!" Keisuke answered back. "Or was it that your 'impressive' barrier was so weak that we could've easily walk though it?"

"Keisuke, shh!" Kaoru turned to the silver haired young man.

"Kojiro, former Knight of Densdria Aim, and Jacob, the former Pawn of the same Peerage." Serena identified, she was given the names and faces of the stray devil. She saw them jumping down from the tree and landing in front of them.

"My, my , its just one after another with you…I left Nina to take care of another intruder inside, I doubt he would last long," Kojiro said.

"Another intruder?" Serena whispered. Did someone else knew about the Stray Devils?

"So there were more of you. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to let us pass through," Kaoru spoke, her voice serious. "If we let this continue, you'll end up killing more people."

Kojiro couldn't help but laugh out loud. The Peerage was confused as to why he was laughing insanely.

"This is great! I have never laughed this much before!" He looked towards them again. "We are devils! We are the very thing that humanity fears, the very thing that they believed to be down right evil! Why should a couple of meat bags mean anything to you? Stop acting like you're some hero!"

"So you're saying that the humans should just become food for your freedom?" Keisuke questioned.

"I don't really care about those worthless meat bags. We are devils, so what's wrong with killing a few human here and there? But this place is off limits to people like you. Let me tell you this, I won't let you disturb our precious peace," Kojiro answered. "Lets dance children."

Even though he said that, none of Serena's servants are not sword user.. The closest man they to a swordsman is Xarin who carries a horse-cleaver.

"If you want, I'll take you on," Xarin answered as he took out his zanbatou as a white gauntlet appeared on his left arm, covering most of his arm but left the fingers opened with a green jewel on the back. "I'm pretty sure I'm enough for you."

Kojiro was unimpressed and chuckled. "I'm not going to stoop so low as to fight with a giant gorilla. You don't even know the elegance of a sword fight since you're carrying that oversize piece of scrap metal. Ah, if only she didn't had to set that man as her prey, I would have loved to fight him."

A vein appeared on Xarin's forehead. "Gorilla, you say…Scrap Metal, you say" He growled, eyes closed before he opened them. "Now you're asking for a serious ass-kicking." He took his battle stance with the tip of his horse-cleaver in the ground.

"For a teacher, you sure like to swear," Keisuke muttered under his breath. "Stop there, Sensei. I'll take him on," Keisuke said before a black light enveloped his arm to produce silver coloured short spear, wrapping itself at the upper part of the handle, up to the blade, were two serpents as part of its design. He took a stance as he pointed the weapon at the Kojiro who held his nodachi at ready. "Normally, I prefer a bit more of a sane opponent, but some things can't be helped. Serena Asmoday's Pawn, Keisuke Asmoday, at your service."

"I'll take the wolf, Keisuke-kun," Xarin said as he stepped forward. He pointed his weapon at Jacob who held his brandished his claws. "I am Serena Asmoday's Rook, Xarin Fucile."

"Former Knight of Densdria Aim, Kojiro, maeru," Kojiro charged at Lucius at lightning speed.

Kojiro brought down his blade onto Keisuke who blocked it with his spear.

"I underestimated you, you're stronger than you look." Kojiro complimented.

Keisuke smirked, "If I let myself fall to an attack like that, I would have no pride as a member of the Asmoday." He pushed the blade off. He then came and brought down his spear at Kojiro who dodged it. Kojiro then blocked the thrust with his sword.

The werewolf howled and leaped at Xarin who only rolled under the attack. The werewolf came again with its claws, only for Xarin to block it with his cleaver before he roundhouse kicked the arm away. He used the momentum for him to knock the wolf away with the side of his horse-cleaver.

-x-x-

They've entered the Halloween styled manor. Inside the house, all of the furniture was completely covered by white sheets. The group continued walking, going in deeper and deeper into the house to where they felt the Devil inside was residing.

"It stinks…" Kaoru closed her nostrils. Suddenly a horrible stench bathed the air around them.

"Damn, it reeks of blood," Christie agreed.

Serena hushed them. "Quiet, do you hear that?" her voice was almost like a whisper.

The girls then focused, trying to hear what their Master heard. They suddenly heard a faint sound that kept repeating over and over. Then the faint noise became louder and louder, sounding more and more like sword clashes. They looked at each other and nodded, they ran towards the source of the sound, to where the Devil was.

-x-x-

Keisuke thrust his spear many times at Kojiro's head, each one dodged with ease before Keisuke swung it at the samurai but Kojiro back flipped away from the spear.

Keisuke rested his spear on his shoulder. "You know for a stray devil, you seem to be very calm about this."

"Well, well, why would you say so?" Kojiro asked.

Jacob was in a worse state than Kojiro, his body had cut wounds from the leg up, right arm bent at an unnatural angle. Jacob leaped away from a slash by Xarin.

"Because you were smiling the whole way throughout this fight, you either are too confident in your abilities or you have a plan." Keisuke explained.

"Well then, I would to see whether which of your theories are right," Kojiro retorted.

He took a stance with his sword close to this face as he pointed the sword at Keisuke who held out his left arm as black light began enveloping his arm.

They were about to move but both heard a howl of pain. Kojiro looked to see Jacob on the ground, lying in a pool of the werewolf's own blood. He cursed, "Damn…now its two on one." He dropped his stance as he looked towards Keisuke. "I'm sorry but we'll settle this another time." He disappeared into a purple magic circle that appeared right under him.

"Hey wait!" Keisuke said.

-x-x-

When they reached the door, the blunt clash of metal was at its loudest. With a simple nod to each other, Serena opened the door and walked inside

What they saw surprised them.

They saw two beings clashing blades against one another; one was in essence a monster, a giant centaur-like spider with the upper body of a half-naked woman. The woman's face was not even close to looking like a human's, the eyes turned completely light green, her jaws split at the chin with saliva dripping from the mouth. She had six legs, each of them were sharp from what they tell as she used them to block her opponent's sword. This monster was known throughout Japan as a Jurougumo. The other was a normal young man of medium built, same age as most of Serena's Peerage, wearing a black t-shirt under an open thin black leather overcoat with grey accents around the collar. Around his shoulders were grey shoulder pads. He wore black leather trousers and black boots. A white scabbard was strapped around his waist and the sword he held was a black bladed katana with a golden hilt and white handle. His long black hair was kept roughly and his eyes were golden brown.

"Hey, hey. What do we have here?" Christie asked, slightly annoyed that someone is stealing the spotlight. "He's not bad on the eyes, though."

Kaoru turned to her master, "Serena-san, it appears we have an unexpected predicament upon us. What shall we do?"

Serena continued watching the fight with interest. "For now, let's see what happens."

The swordsman parried the strike from the spider.

"You're skills are impressive, but I doubt you can even bet me when I'm in this form," the Jurougumo boasted.

But the black swordsman said nothing, instead he charged straight at the bigger opponent.

The Jurougumo thrusts one of its legs at him. The swordsman spun to the side of the limb and continued charging until he got to the main body. He sliced off the leg at the base. The Jurougumo howled back in pain as blood began to flow from the wound before she jumped away.

"Damn you, damn you!" she cursed and began shooting out spider webs at him.

The swordsman in response ran, dodging each shot as he ran around her. He charged his blade with a layer of light energy and resumed his charged towards her. He threw a crescent wave of light energy at the Jurougumo, slicing through the web, the web itself appears to have burnt as that happened, before cutting off two more legs of the spider's many appendages. The spider collapsed from the lack of support at the front.

The swordsman leaped high. His blade drenched with the power of light and he roared as he descended upon her. He brought his sword down the left shoulder, the blade lodging itself into the shoulder, before he continued pushing down, driving the blade into the body and making a bigger wound. Blood sprayed everywhere as the Jurougumo howled in pain. The swordsman pulled his sword out and jumped back. Once he landed, he threw the blood off his sword before placing it back into its scabbard.

The group gasped at how easily the Jurougumo was taken out, especially Serena, who was also impressed with the level of skill. When Serena looked into the swordsman's eyes, the eyes seem to no hold no fear, no anger, no satisfaction. Just sadness. Not the type of sadness that creates tears but the type that just hold dissatisfaction and disappointment. She would like to know more about this swordsman.

"Just who the fuck are you?!" They heard the Jurougumo struggled to say. "Tell me so I curse your name in hell!"

The swordsman faced his body towards the dying devil and answered back with only seven simple syllables.

"Sanosuke Kiriya."

-x-End-x-


	3. Cursed Spears

**"Just who the fuck are you?!" They heard the Jurougumo struggled to say. "Tell me so I curse your name in hell!"**

The swordsman faced his body towards the dying devil and answered back with only seven simple syllables.

"Sanosuke Kiriya."

Sanosuke Kiriya, so that's the swordsman's name. Serena will do well to keep that in mind.

"Serena-san," She heard Keisuke' voice calling for her. She kept watching the swordsman and like the others, wondered what his next move would be.

Keisuke and Xarin wondered what was going on. Why was everyone else so surprised? The young man dressed in black over there gave off a funny sensation. And Keisuke noticed the dying spider like monster.

"Well then Sanosuke Kiriya, when I see you in hell, you'll be wishing you didn't kill me!" Nina, the Jurougumo, roared.

Sanosuke sighed. He walked towards the dying spider-like centaur. When he was at arms length away from her, he drew his sword and sliced off her neck in a swift movement. Her head rolled towards the Peerage, blood poured out the neck like a fountain.

"May you seek peace in the afterlife." He whispered as he sheathed his sword.

They were appalled by the brutality of his actions with no hesitation holding him back. The Peerage tensed, now that he was done with the Stray Devil, would he come after them now?

"When I felt the presence of other devils, I feared for the worst and assumed you were her comrades, but…" Sanosuke turned around, facing the Peerage. "If you were, I'd be dead by now." There was a slight pause before he looked out the window. "The presence of the other two Stray Devils seemed to have disappeared. I suppose you had something to do with that. You have my gratitude." He turned his head back at them and began walking towards them.

The Peerage tensed; ready for any type of attack the suspicious man would pull but to their surprise, Sanosuke walked past them without any sign of malicious intent and went for the door.

As Sanosuke walked through the corridor, he heard. "Wait!" he turned around and saw a beautiful magenta haired girl confronting him. "Who are you? An exorcist? A Fallen Angel?"

She felt like those eyes pierced her soul, like a fateful encounter. Could this be considered as one?

Sanosuke smiled. "I'm sorry, anything else is private." He replied before he bowed. "If you will excuse me." He continued walking away.

-x-x-

Life 2: Cursed Spears

-x-x-

Keisuke sighed; this makes it twice in a week that there was an important meeting within the club. Well, since there was an unknown third party taking joining in and the topic of Stray Devils is quite a serious one, it can't be helped. Currently it was the weekend, Sunday morning to be precise, and everyone gathered in her humble apartment. It has been 34 hours since the fight with the Stray Devils and the Peerage were ordered by Serena to rest the day after to wrap their heads around the circumstances.

"We're down from 15 to 13. We still need to find the other members soon, or else it might blow out of proportions." He heard Kaoru said, the green haired older sister of the group looking deeply into the table.

"Well currently right now, their attack force is doubled that of us." Christie observed before she looked to Serena. "Will we be alright?"

"For now let's review the remaining members." Xarin suggested. They needed to look over the Peerage.

Serena nodded. She pointed to the coffee table with her index finger and a yellow magic circle appeared. A small file was produced from the circle. She picked it up the file and took out a set of 15 pictures from it. She laid them categorically, a row for the eight Pawns followed by a row for the two Rooks, a row for the two Knights and "With the death of the two Pawns, Nina and Jacob…" she took away two pictures from the Pawns row, "…currently we are left with six Pawns, Ivan, Kisara, Diana, Xander, Dean and Krato, the two Rooks, Kilboar and Zhang Yue, the Knights, Kojiro, the man we faced yesterday, and Asara, two Bishops, Souta and Amanda, and the leader of the Stray Peerage, Savalia. Since Densdria Aim rarely takes part in the Rating Games, we can't really rely on the footage for a good estimation of their powers. But two things for sure; all of them are middle class devils and three of their members carry Sacred Gears: the Queen, Savalia, the Knight, Asara, and one their Pawns, Krato. We are not sure of what kind of Sacred Gears they have but its safe to say to take extra care when fighting them."

"Guess we'll have to rely on our skills and luck to take them on, a preplanned strategy would be hard." Xarin deduced. Certainly that would be the main way of fighting them but the risk would be too large.

"That's right." Serena nodded again.

"But our problems doesn't end there, doesn't it?" Keisuke questioned. They still need to consider the third party.

Serena nodded, as if reading his mind. "The unknown third party who is also hunting down the Stray Devils, Sanosuke Kiriya. I've sent my familiar to search the town for him. But so far she hasn't seen him."

"We will also send our familiars out to search him." Kaoru added.

Serena nodded again, "Please do." She agreed.

Xarin grinned, "And when we have found him, we have to capture him for an interrogation, don't we?"

"That should be the best option to gain any information about him. But, my worry with that is his fighting ability; he was able to kill the Pawn with ease and I doubt that that was he full extent of his abilities. One thing is for sure, since he can use light energy, he must be connected to the Angels or Fallen Angels. Since that is the case, why would any of the two Factions bother with the Stray Devil Extermination?" Serena questioned.

"It might be because the Stray Devils are killing humans and plus either way, they are still killing one of their more despised enemies," Kaoru suggested. It seemed logical at this with the peace being thin as it is.

"Or that they don't trust us." Xarin added.

Serena considered both of these suggestions as possibilities. "At any rate, both of these factors are to be considered dangerous. And given the delicate situation, it will be best to not take any of these people on our own. So if you ever see any of them, the first thing you do is to contact one of us and wait for us to arrive. I don't want any of you to be in danger."

"If things get out of hand, I'll be calling for reinforcements." Xarin added.

-x-x-

He continued walking down the neighborhood. He was surprised by the peace that the neighborhood had as he looked around. Everyone here seemed harmless from his perspective, as normal as he could never be.

Sanosuke sighed. Right now he doesn't have his sword with him, because it will very weird for someone to carry a sword at this day and age. So he spirited the sword away, back into another dimension where it is stored.

After the first battle with the Stray Devils, he had spent the whole day yesterday searching for information and as luck would have it, nothing. He would have to wait until his benefactor would give him information or when one of them would make a move. Either the Stray Peerage of Densdria Aim or the Peerage assigned to this area.

The other Peerage.

In honesty, he ignored the possibility of another Peerage in the area. For now, they seemed to be confused about his appearance if the reaction of the magenta haired girl brought to any attention. This would complicate things further if not handled carefully, as confident he is with his abilities, he knows he won't be able to take on even half the Peerage on his own. For now, he needs to find a way to not deal with them while

He arrived in front of what seemed to be a Japanese style dojo. 'So this is my new home?' he thought before he took out the piece of paper in his inner pocket. He checked the address. It looked right. Valshion-obasan said to him that his stuff would have arrived the morning before. Though in truth there wasn't much in terms of his belongings, it probably wasn't all that hard. He walked in through the gate, as soon as he stepped in he immediately realized the barrier that surrounded the place. Must be Valshion-obasan's handy work. He looked around, up along the pathway was the main building of the dojo, just before that, the path split into two, the second path lead left to another building which he assumed to be house which was connected to the dojo by a small foyer. He could see that there was a small pond encircled by stones.

"I'm back!" he said before he began taking off his boots while sitting down, his voice rose so he could be heard. No answer came. "Valshion-obasan?" he placed the boots into the shoe cupboard. He took off his coat before walking in, revealing him to be wearing long-sleeved black t-shirt.

He continued walking along the corridor before making a left and sliding the door, into the living room. He noticed a woman sleeping on the green tatami mat in the living room. The woman in question looked no older that he was. Her smooth cyan blue hair was messed up from the sleep. She wore a simple grey top and wore black skirt. She wore black leggings.

"Must have stayed up waiting for me," Sanosuke thought. This woman, whom he knew was Valshion, was a very caring person during his childhood and she still hasn't aged a day. When he left home, he never expected her to come back to his life at all. But she did, and she took him in. Maybe he should do something in return?

He went over to the kitchen, which was passed through another sliding door in the living room He set his coat over a chair's back as he went to get ingredients. Once he got everything he needed, he started cooking.

"Awwh!" he heard the yawn and knew who it was.

"Good morning, Valshion-obasan." He said as he started cooking.

"Good morning…" Valshion replied before her yellow eyes snapped opened. "Sano-chan! You're back!" She grabbed his head under her arm and pulled him down, his head leaning onto the side of her breast. "Just where have you been, young man?! You didn't come back at all last night. You didn't even call! Oh wait, you don't have a cell phone. But still a little info would still be nice!" she tightened her hold around him.

"I get it, let go of me Valshion-obasan! Ow!" She flicked his forehead.

"Please don't call obasan! I look no older than you!" She nudged his head.

"But you were my mother's friend! To not call you oba-san makes me feel awkward." He tried to defend himself. He finally managed to free himself from her and continued his cooking.

Valshion took in a deep breath. "Ah…you're cooking me breakfast?" Valshion asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's the least I can do..." Sanosuke answered back. "Despite your persistence, you took me in."

"That's why I was your mother's best friend!" Valshion grinned. "Plus leaving you out there in the world, even if you had Wolf-san's protection, it was my fault, I should've stayed here at that time."

Sanosuke paused. He didn't turn to her but had said, "No one knew what would have happened back then. Please leave it alone," He continued cutting the vegetables.

"So what was the request this time?" Valshion asked, changing the subject. She went to open the cupboards and pulled out a couple of plates.

Sanosuke knew she was asking about. She knew about the fact that he had gone to the Underworld to talk to his latest client recently. "It's a more troublesome request…a Stray Devil Extermination."

"Who is the target?"

"This time it's a rare type Stray incident. A whole Peerage rebelled and killed their Master." He could say it was the most unnatural and the most extreme of cases. With reasons unclear, to have 15 devils to rebel and kill their own master, just what did that master do?

"By the way, Syl-chan left this morning for a competition. She seemed to be really happy to see you again so soon." Valshion added.

"Oh…" Sanosuke said. He had forgotten about her, much to his own dismay. Before _that_ happened, she used to always come to his old home. Her father used to be good friends with his father and Valshion.

What was she doing now?

-x-x-

Serena stood there in the crowd as she watched the match going on. It was the semi-final in the National Girls under 18 Fencing competition. She came to support a friend who was participating this year. She herself has been wondering if she could make this girl into a member of her Peerage, she would definitely fit into the position of Knight but even though she is a good friend with her, she couldn't help but feel that she radiated a different aura from the rest of the students in her school. Somehow similar to that swordsman, but was a coincidence right? Something like that was a one in a million. That swordsman, though, is an unknown variable in this situation. She had sent her familiar out to look for him but he still hasn't shown up in her radar.

"Hey, Serena-san!"

She didn't reply but reacted when she saw a hand held close to her face, waving. "You ok?" she looked towards the owner of the hand. A blond girl with her hair loose down to the lower back of her body. She was sweaty from the heat under the fencing and from her match. Serena didn't realize that the match was over. "What's wrong? You been like this since Friday." The blond girl said commented as she sat down beside her.

"Sorry Sylvia-san, just have something on my mind…" Serena said, still thinking about it.

"Ooh…something that has cause Serena-san, the school's number one beauty, to be worried. Come on tell me, is it a boyfriend?" Sylvia joked.

"No…no, its impossible!" Serena denied, waving her hands to emphasize her point. 'But it has to do with a man though', she thought. "So you won it in a heartbeat?" she asked, talking about the match.

"Come on. You know that is impossible in a fencing match. But I managed to beat her without giving her landing a point this time. I was quite lucky today." Sylvia chuckled while she scratched the back of her head. She pulled off the collar and unzipped the fencing top zipper down to let some air into her body. "Whoo, such a hot day!"

This was also one of the reasons why she wanted her to be apart of her Peerage. She had seen her fenced before; she couldn't believe how supernaturally fast Sylvia was with her sword. She would certainly fit the position of a Knight.

Sylvia made an 'ah' sound signaling that she just remembered something. "I forgot to tell you, my old childhood friend is coming to study from overseas. I haven't seen him in such a long time," she told Serena, enthusiastically.

"Really when?" Serena asked.

"He joining us tomorrow. He came back to Japan just before the weekend started. I didn't get to see him though due to the competition today and he's been going about seeing the town the whole day yesterday but our guardian said he's going to be attending Manade Academy tomorrow so after he gets use to things."

"Oh, really?"

Sylvia leaned back on to her hands. "I just can't wait to see him. His guardian told me to surprise him at school tomorrow. I can't wait to introduce you to him! I wonder how he is now?"

-x-x-

"Mou…Kei-kun! You promised me that you will take me out for a little shopping today!" Saya said.

Keisuke sighed. It was Sunday and it was the last day of the sale in mall today. So he promised to take Saya there. He had completely forgotten about that arrangement because of what has been happening. As soon as Saya called, he came out rushing. "Sorry, I lost track of time." he lied. He noticed she was dressed to impressed. She wore a white and red strapless dress with a white jacket over the dress. She wore a straw hat with a light blue ribbon around the top, which was holding a sunflower placed into it. He could think one thing though she looked amazing. He himself wore white coat over a blue t-shirt and wore black denim jeans.

She wrapped her arm around Keisuke's arm. "So you ready to go?" Saya asked.

-x-x-

Keisuke sat down and let out a deep breathe. His body was tired from today's shopping. All they had done was going shopping for clothes, went to an arcade and now they were in a cafe. Saya was sitting across him and on the table between them was two cups of coffee.

"I don't know what you're complaining about? If this was a real date, then any girl would be pissed at you by now." Saya said simply.

A real date? He wouldn't consider something like this a date, just an outing between two friends. Plus why would bring that up now anyway?

"Hey, Kei-kun…How come you don't try and get a girlfriend?" Saya asked, her tone sounded nervous. What's with the sudden change of tone?

Keisuke thought hard. Why didn't he? "I don't know. I've been doing a lot of things recently, so I just can't think about things like that."

"You are quite good-looking and you carry this cool air around you, even though you are quite clumsy at times. I'm pretty sure that there are a few girls in our class who likes you." Saya said, looking down. She was being awfully nervous about something.

What was she trying to say? Why was she- He noticed something at the corner of his vision. He shifted his eyes to look at what it was and surprised.

"Kei-kun, I-"

Keisuke suddenly standing up and walking straight to the corner of the shop cut her off. She turned to see Keisuke walking up to a man with black hair and wore a black coat.

Keisuke stood in front of the man and his suspicion was confirmed.

It was him, the swordsman.

"You…" Keisuke said. Just what is this? What is he doing here?

"Hi…" Sanosuke greeted back, he remembered him as one of the Peerage members. "What a coincidence."

Keisuke looked confused, "Yeah…" This is an awkward situation for Keisuke. No-one expected something like this out in the open.

Saya came up to him. "Who is this, Kei-kun? A friend of yours?" she asked innocently.

'Damn it, Saya! Not now!' Keisuke thought as he looked at her. He definitely does not want her to get involved in things like this. "Well not exactly, but we've met on our recent expedition." Keisuke tried to lie.

"Hello there, nice to meet you," he held out his hand and she shook it. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm on a tight schedule."

"He looks like a nice guy." Saya said but she noticed that Keisuke was keeping his eyes on him the whole time. "Kei-kun?"

"Sorry Saya…But something came up. Could you make it home by yourself?" He told her, still keeping his eyes onto where the swordsman went. He returned his gaze towards her. "I'll make it up to you with another shopping day over next week, okay?" He smiled sadly before he walked in the same direction as to where Sanosuke went.

What those two didn't notice was that there was someone watching them and Sanosuke only picked it up while he was talking with them. Have they been following him the whole day? How could he have been so slow? He needed to be careful about this.

He was walking out in the open. Would they follow him out here? They should be. He felt that familiar aura. He was definitely being targeted but this time there was a second aura, that same aura that white haired devil had. What was his name? Kei-kun? It didn't matter for now. He doesn't hold that same malicious aura that the other had. He turned left into an alleyway.

His follower squinted. He couldn't lose his target so easily, so he picked up the pace. He turned to the alleyway and continued following him down the alleyway. He made a final turn only to realize that his target was standing there facing him.

"So how about a talk, if you're planning on following me the whole day?" Sanosuke said, his tone serious, he pointed with thumb to the park behind him. The sun was beginning to set above it.

-x-x-

Keisuke hid behind a tree, trying to listen in onto the conversation. Keisuke wondered what was going on? Who was this man? A possible comrade? Whatever it is, he needs to be careful that he was not to be seen. Right now, the two were in the park, and since it was already nighttime, not many people were at the park.

"So you are Sanosuke Kiriya?" the man questioned.

Sanosuke's face turned serious. "So what if I am?"

"Then I'll kill you!" the man roared before he transformed. He grew taller as each of his legs split into two. The back two legs grew backwards with a tail at the back. Brown fur covered his lower body and what replaced his now torn shirt was silver armour that covered his upper body, shoulders, arms and a helmet that left his face opened. In his hands were two lances. The man now looked liked a centaur. He raised one of his lances and threw a heavy slash down the young swordsman who dodged the blade in time. Sanosuke rolled on the floor before looking up at the centaur. He remembered who that man was; he was part of the Stray Peerage.

"Kokusen!" Sanosuke called before a light blue and white magic circle appeared beside him. The magic circle moved upwards to produced a sword, the same katana that he used to fight Nina.

Sanosuke drew his sword after he placed the scabbard by his left hip. "Asara the Knight, I should presume?"

"You presumed right! I am going to kill you and avenge my comrades. I going to do what coward Kojiro failed to do." Asara roared before he aimed a thrust at Sanosuke head but the young man ducked under the jab. Sanosuke slashed the lance away before came in again. He twisted left to dodge a heavy downward slash. Sanosuke began his wave of attacks with Asara countering each attack.

Keisuke cursed, he can't help but feel like he should help him. But he must at least call the rest, so he summoned his familiar. A little white snake appeared from his hands before he set it to the floor and said. "Find Serena-sama and tell her what's going on." The snake made a little nod before it slithered away. Keisuke stood up and looked to the battle again.

Whatever happens happens.

"Sacred Gear!" Keisuke called. In a flash of black light, his short spear appeared in his right hand.

Sanosuke took the full weight of the swing from Asara. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other lance making its way towards him.

CLASH!

Sparks flew as Sanosuke saw the young man with white hair tied into a ponytail, deflecting the lance with his short white spear.

"You…" Sanosuke muttered. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Helping you!" Keisuke snapped back. "And my name is Keisuke Ryuudou, Serena Asmoday's Pawn!" He shouted his introduction at both of them before he pushed the lance away. "Nice to meet you!" he roared as he threw an upward slash at the lance, pushing the lance up. He jumped away from the centaur.

Sanosuke couldn't help but smile at this. He threw the lance off him before he sliced the lance away from him and jumped back to where Keisuke to is.

They looked to one another and nodded, acknowledging each other's assistance.

"It doesn't matter how many of you I have to fight, I will kill all of you!" Asara roared before he threw flame empowered slashes.

Keisuke created a huge barrier to block the attacks. Once he disbanded the barrier, both himself and Sanosuke charged at Asara who ready his guard.

Sanosuke jumped first, his slash pushing one of his two lances away with Keisuke coming in to do the same for the second lance. Sanosuke slashed straight after. His blade making light cuts on Asara's exposed body parts with Keisuke blocking each counter attack.

Asara grunted, 'These two are deadly. I have no choice but to use that!' he thought before he aimed for a stab with both of his lances. He saw that both Keisuke and Sanosuke blocked a lance each. Sanosuke pushed his lance away whilst Keisuke used his lance as a lift and threw a kick into the armoured chest before back flipping away.

Sanosuke roared, filling his blade with his light energy. With a quick slash, he cut off the tip of the lance. Then he moved away, letting Keisuke come in with a second barrage of attacks. He saw Keisuke doing the same thing as he did. The blade of the spear, drenched in a black light seemed to have radiated in demonic energy. Keisuke sliced the through the lance into two.

Both fighters jumped, their own respective light power filling up their blades before they came down for their own slash. But to their surprise, Asara shouted:

"Sacred Gear!"

An invisible force stopped the spear and sword.

"What?!" Keisuke thought out loud. Both Sanosuke and himself pulled themselves away

"I was originally a human/centaur hybrid before I got reincarnated into a devil. This Sacred Gear of mine, 'Invisible Force', creates a powerful magical barrier around me at the cost of my own magical stamina." Asara explained. A purple magic circle appeared in his hands before he aimed it and fired balls of flame at Keisuke and Sanosuke.

The two dodged the fire and began running around him. Both threw waves of light at Asara's seemingly exposed back, only for it to be disintegrated.

"A full body barrier, and it looks like it has no signs of opening." Sanosuke said before he saw Keisuke charging in before jumping. He aimed his short spear straight towards Asara's helmet. But the spear itself was stopped, like a magnet repelled by another magnet of the same pole.

Asara turned to him.

"Hey, hey…that tickles you know." He said, mocking him. Asara deactivated the barrier, leading Keisuke closer before he threw a punch at Keisuke. Keisuke was sent flying in the air with Sanosuke catching him before he hit a tree.

Sanosuke set Keisuke down. "Thanks," Keisuke said.

"If this goes on, neither of us will never be able to land a strike on him." Sanosuke stated, standing up.

Keisuke stood, albeit slightly groggily. "Yeah but he's got to run out of magic sooner or later." Keisuke thought out loud.

"It's a matter of who stops first, him or us." Sanosuke argued passively.

He was right. But how were they going to defeat him? Wait.

'_This Sacred Gear of mine, 'Invisible Force', creates a powerful magical barrier around at the cost of my own magical stamina.'_

He said _magical_ barrier, right? An idea formed in Keisuke's head. He looked to his left hand. That is the only other to way to defeat him.

"Since he is a knight, his power comes from his legs. We will have to immobilize him but the main problem is the magic barrier that he has around him. The first thing we should do is to break through that." Sanosuke said.

Keisuke smirked as he stood up. "You read my mind, and I know just what to do." He replied before a second short spear appeared in his left hand, one of similar design to his other spear. He charged at reckless speed. He jumped high, aiming his left spear straight at the centaur.

Asara laughed, "Haha you still think that frail thing break through my barrier?"

To his surprise, the spear penetrated the magical barrier, to the point of it collapsing.

"What?!" Asara gasped. How did this happened?!

"An opening!" Keisuke came in with his right spear, aiming at the vulnerable point between the armour, more specifically at the shoulder. He heard the unnatural sound of the pierced skin and knew he had hit his mark.

"Sanosuke, switch!" Keisuke roared. With a kick to the chest, Keisuke back flipped away from the centaur.

Sanosuke nodded and charged. He filled his blade with light energy, using the window of opportunity; he sliced one of the two front legs. Asara, quick to lose his balance, fell over. Keisuke came back flying with a slash from both his spears, the blades covered in a layer of black light cutting deep into the furry skin of the centaur. He dislodged the spears from the centaur and landed behind the centaur. Sanosuke thought he saw a familiar visage in that stance. He heard the centaur's piercing scream of pain.

"Impossible, how was it that you were able to break through my barrier?" he growled.

Keisuke smirked before he took a look at one of his spears as if inspecting it. "My Sacred Gear is the 'Soul Breaker Spears', this Sacred Gear allows me to nullify magic and cut the flow of magic of my victims for certain amount of time. It came in quite handy against you since you blabbed about your Sacred Gear." He pointed the same spear at Asara.

"Now…" Sanosuke interrupted as he walked up, pointing his sword the centaur's neck. "Tell me, where is the rest of your Peerage?"

"Like you can threaten me with that child's sword. I'm already as good as dead ever since I killed my own master, you're just hastening the inevitable."

"If you knew your fate then why would you…?" Keisuke asked.

"Because I was fed up. The lack of power that my own master possessed. Him, despite being a high-level devil, was as forceful as snail. With us on our own, we can stand at even greater heights without him. We are warriors!" Asara roared.

"Don't fuck around with us!" Keisuke went up and punched Asara across the face. "You strayed because of a stupid reason like that!? Because of you, many unnecessary deaths were caused. If you were like that then-" He felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked back to see Sanosuke shaking his head, as if telling him not to bother.

"Back to business…" Sanosuke said before he focused his light energy to the tip of the blade and pressed it against Asara's chest. "I don't care about your reason for betraying your master. But what I care about is to find every one of you and finish you off before things can get ugly." He ignored Asara's screams. "Now tell me, where are the rest of your Peerage?"

"Hey, stop." Keisuke said. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable with that kind of torture. He couldn't help it since he was a Devil too.

"Fine! I will ta-" The top half of Asara's head was sliced off by a blade of wind.

Sanosuke cursed before he looked up from where the wind blade came from. He saw a young man wearing an old light purple Japanese style kimono with a hat and holding a feathered fan. Judging from what he wore, he seemed like he was an onmyouji. The man laughed.

"To be foolish enough to start blabbering. You all talk Asara," he said bluntly, no sense of remorse from killing someone. "The black and white combination over there, I'm sure you don't need an introduction from me right?"

"You are one of the Bishop: Souta." Sanosuke said after a small thought.

Souta mainly chuckled. "Oh right you are…" He turned towards Keisuke. "The little albino over there. This is the first time I have seen it but my guesses are that you are of the House of Ose, I presumed? Only that house has the ability to create demonic light." He continued chuckling.

Keisuke ignored the statement. "Hey you, do you know what you just did?!" Keisuke shouted, referring back to Asara. "I don't see how this is funny." 'Is everyone in this Peerage absolutely crazy?' he thought, first that Knight Kojiro and now this weirdo.

"Its because the idiot said he will do anything to kill everyone in our way and yet he couldn't stop two kids. The idiot was just a huge comedy act." Souta continued laughing.

"Why you…" Keisuke growled before he clenched his fist. He felt like he was about to throw a wave of demonic light, but he tried hard not to.

Sanosuke took a couple of steps forward and pointed his blade at Souta."Well without any trouble, how about you come down?" Sanosuke threatened.

Souta only chuckled again. "I'm afraid that I must deny such a request, if Asara was defeated by the both of you, then I, myself, wouldn't have the ability to defeat you myself." He held out his fan. "Au revoir. I shall be taking extra care when dealing with you guys in the future." He threw a whirlwind around himself. When the wind dispersed, he was nowhere to be scene.

What an absolute dick head! Keisuke thought before he noticed Sanosuke sheathing his sword and walking up towards him. What was he doing?

"Keisuke Ryuudou, am I right?"

Keisuke nodded at the question. His body tensed

"Nice to meet you too." Sanosuke said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Keisuke was surprised at the friendly gesture. He made his spears disappear and took the hand, albeit with hesitation. "I have questions." Keisuke said.

He heard the mysterious swordsman lightly chuckled. "I'm sure you do, but right now I'm busy." He let go of his hand and walked away. Keisuke saw Sanosuke spread his left black wing. Black feathers gliding down the ai-Wait…Black wing? Wait a seccond! He's a Fallen Angel?!

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you around." He heard Sanosuke said before he saw him flying off.

"Hey wait!" Keisuke shouted but Sanosuke was too far to hear anything.

"Keisuke-kun!" he heard the call and saw that everyone else had arrived. Shit! He remembered he just disobeyed a direct order. "We came as soon as we could."

Kaoru looked around and saw the damaged the area took and the dead centaur lying on the ground in its own pool of blood. "What happened here? Could that be…"

"The Former Knight of Densdria Aim, Asara." Keisuke interrupted. "Sanosuke Kiriya and I defeated him."

The Peerage gasped, not only he took on a Stray Devil on his own, he received help from the swordsman. Serena walked to him.

SLAP!

Keisuke felt the stinging slap across his now red cheek. Keisuke said nothing as he looked down.

"You idiot. I have told everyone to contact each other once they are in sight of any of the people. And yet you only told everyone after you came in contact with both groups?!" she scolded.

"Serena-sama should have felt it too, he's not the enemy!" Keisuke argued.

"I am in no position to based my judgment on gut feelings! If I make a mistake, it will be everyone's head."

"But please trust me, in the two time any of us has met him, he didn't even make an attempt to attack, no sense of hostility from him!" "I think it would better for us to make an alliance with him to hunt down the Stray Devils."

"At any rate, I forbid you from making contact with any of them without any of us around."

Keisuke hung his head low, "Yes." Keisuke can't help but understand her. She needs to approach this very carefully, anything wrong and the whole thing could fall apart and it would be heavy. He saw her walking away. "He is a Fallen Angel, just so you know," he reported. He noticed her stopping and looked over her shoulder. "I saw him grew a single left black wing." Without saying a word, she continued walking away.

Kaoru wrapped her arm around Keisuke's shoulders.

"Hey, don't look so sad. Serena-san is just doing what is best for everyone," She said trying to cheer him up.

Keisuke let out an airy 'I know,' before he walked away.

-x-x-

Serena sat down. Thinking, she hasn't spoken to Keisuke since the aftermath of his fight with Asara yesterday. She knew she shouldn't have acted like that, but she needs to be strict with her servants. But they were also more than that with her. They were her friends. She couldn't bear the thought of losing them. She should maybe apologies to Keisuke soon.

But yesterday, Keisuke said that he saw Sanosuke grew a single left wing before he flew off and identified him to be a Fallen Angel. Normally Fallen Angels have two wings or more in accordance with their power but Sanosuke only grew a single wing. Could that mean he is a really low-level Fallen Angel? But that doesn't seem likely, he was able to take on Stray Devils without breaking a sweat. Could he be…

The door slid open.

"We have a new student in our class. It's a boy!"

Serena heard one of the boys shouted. Come to think of it, Sylvia said something about her childhood friend coming. Maybe a new student could take her mind of the whole thing. She heard the door slid opened, and looked to see what kind of person this new student would be like.

Serena gasped as soon as she saw the new student, who was following behind the homeroom teacher. There was no way she had forgotten that messy long black hair and golden brown eyes. He wore the Manade Academy uniform; wearing the white blazer with the buttons undone, white shirt, black tie and trousers. In his left hand was a school bag.

"Starting today, we have a new transfer student. So please try and make him feel welcomed." The teacher said before he turned to the new student.

"I am Sanosuke Kiriya. I am in your care." He bowed.

-x-End-x-


	4. Of Devils and Fallen Angels

"My name is Sanosuke Kiriya, I am in your care." Sanosuke bowed.

Serena was lost. She didn't understand what had just happened. Only a few days ago, she had met this mercenary under the most unexpected of circumstances in her life and now he was to be her new classmate. 'This isn't an anime!' She thought. There was no way that something like this would ever happen! She also realised something, since Sylvia was talking about a new student coming today, he couldn't be…

Could he?

"So then Sanosuke-kun, your seat is at the back of the class." The teacher gestured towards the seat by the window.

Sanosuke nodded before he continued walking down to the back of the class with his seat at the corner by the window. He seemed to pay no attention to her.

He must have known that they were here. For now, she would have to get her answers at lunchtime.

-x-x-

Life 3: Of Devils and Fallen Angels

-x-x-

It was lunchtime, and Serena wanted to talk to, more interrogate, Sanosuke. She knows that he knows her and that she has a mountain full of questions to ask him. But it didn't help when everyone else in the classroom were bombarding him with questions!

"Sanosuke-san? Where are you from?"

"So what do you think of this school so far?"

"So what kind of hobbies do you have?"

"Could you not be so relentless in your questioning?" Sanosuke asked politely. "I don't think I can answer all you're questions at once." he admitted. He does have to admit, high school is much nicer than he had hoped for. But either way, he needed to go check something out. "If you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere now." He stood up from his seat and began walking but not before throwing a quick glance at Serena. "I'll see you lunch when is over!" He waved good-bye before walking away.

-x-x-

Sanosuke stood outside on the roof of the school. Looking into view of the whole school, one would say it is an impressive school. On the ground in front of him was main field where the school physical education class would take if they were outside. Going past that, and up a flight of stairs were the two tennis courts, fenced up to keep the tennis balls from flying everywhere. Even past there were quite a lot of trees. Manade Academy was expected to be a very privileged school just by sight alone.

Serena hid in the shadows behind the open door, observe intensively. But to her surprise so far, he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"You know you don't have to hide, I'm not here on business matters." Sanosuke stated.

Serena was surprised. Had he always known that she was there? She walked outside hesitantly, and asked. "Then what are you doing here?" That was no good. She needed to talk more confidently!

He looked over his shoulder and replied, "To learn."

"Don't lie as if you didn't know we were here!"

"Believe what you want." He chuckled before he turned back to the scenery in front of him. "You're not going believe me even if I tell you." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Coming back here…it feels so different. Its like I've stepped into a different world when I came back." He said.

"Came back?" Serena asked before she slowly walked towards him, instinctively.

He turned his head to the mountain just outside the town. "I was born in a dojo near the mountain." He told her. "My father was an accomplished swordsman, my mother was a Fallen Angel, but she passed away when I was little. My father raised me as a warrior until 4 years ago I left."

Four years ago…that was before she came to the town. "Why the sudden leave?" she asked, as held onto the railings beside him.

Sanosuke looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." His tone seemed more serious from before.

Serena couldn't guess what was the problem but she could tell it must something bad for him to have a sudden change in his tone. "If you could, would you tell me more?"

He looked into her eyes before closing his own and smirked. "Might as well, I've decided since we're going to be classmates after all, there's no need for unnecessary secrets. But I expect the same courtesy in return." He said before looking to the sky above them.

"Since then, I travelled the world, offering my services to whoever was interested. Be it the Church, the Fallen Angels, or the Devils. They hire me, give me a target, and I kill my targets. Devils, Angels, Ghouls, Fallen Angels…" he looked into her eyes, "Even Humans. I didn't care. Just name me a target and tell me the reason, I will do it if I think its fair. Since then, I've been known as many things, assassin, hit man, hunter, mercenary."

Serena then asked. "So who hired you for the extermination of Stray Devils?"

"It's the wife of Densdria Aim, Millias Aim. I'm sure you would understand the reason." Sanosuke answered simply.

Serena understood, it was for simple revenge that she hired Sanosuke to hunt down her husband's former Peerage.

"I guess I told you too much." Sanosuke apologized before he bowed. He then rubbed the back of his head. "Now to live up to your end of the bargain. Lets start off simple, why don't you tell me your name?"

Serena swallowed a saliva. "Serena Aves. My real name is Serena Asmoday, of the distinguished Asmoday family." She said proudly.

"So you're the King? I would like to say you are bit young." Sanosuke smiled.

Serena puffed her cheeks and turned her back to him. "And you are also a bit young for a mercenary who's travelled the world. I sorry but for a world-class hunter you seem to carefree right now for me to take you seriously." She exclaimed with her eyes closed.

She heard him chuckled. Serena was surprised at how nice this atmosphere was between them. She honestly thought there would more animosity between the two of them.

"Does Sylvia-san know about this?" Serena questioned, changing the subject.

"Sylvia?" Sanosuke repeated. "You know her?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah. She told me that you were coming here yesterday, though she didn't tell me your name. I could tell it was you when I put two and two together."

"Honestly…yeah I think she does, but she doesn't want to touch on to it." Sanosuke added.

Serena pondered. "Then that means she knows about the world of Angels and Devils?"

"Why don't you go ask her that?" Sanosuke suggested. "Her secrets are hers alone to share."

"I guess I will then." Serena said back.

A small silence grew over them. They just didn't know what to say to each other as of this moment before Sanosuke stated. "I was surprised that you and your Peerage are commuting here. It makes it easier to find at least one of you now."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

He looked to her, a serious face on him before saying. "I would like to request an alliance."

"Alliance?" Serena repeated, before asking. "

"Think about it…your team and I have the same orders, just from different people. Mine from the wife of the victim, yours from your devil elders. I'd prefer to end this before it goes out of hand. I don't hold any hostilities for you or any of your people. So don't worry, I won't stab you in the back. That's the last thing I would ever want to do."

Serena thought about this surely, it would highly beneficial if they were to have an alliance. But can she trust him? He does honest enough to trust him but he could be lying. Before she say anything another voice joined in.

"Hey Sano-chan!" both of them heard. They both turned around to see Sylvia waving at them as she jogged up towards them. "Hey Serena-san is here too!"

"Hey Sylvia-san," Sanosuke greeted.

She whacked his shoulder, "You're mean, you know that? You could've at least let me know that you were coming up here! We could've had lunch together, right Serena?" Sylvia turned to Serena.

Serena waved her hands, "No, its okay. I was just about to leave anyway. We are having a club meeting at the end of today, I suggest you should come if you are serious about this. I'll show you the way after lesson." She told him before she walked away.

"I will," Sanosuke told

She turned around and joked, with her voice raised so they can hear her over the wind. "By the way, you look funny in white. Black is definitely your colour." She turned back around and walked back into the school building.

Sanosuke only smiled back. Even if she was a devil, she's a nice girl. He turned his attention back to Sylvia who had a suspicious look on her face.

"What is this? You knew her already?" Sylvia got really close to his face.

"I only met her a few days ago." Sanosuke defended.

"You didn't even see me when you got back and yet you've become good friends with one of my friends. You're cruel, Sano-chan!" Sylvia roared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

-x-x-

"So what do you think of him?"

Serena noticed Xarin at the bottom of the stairway.

"When I felt his presence close to you, I got worried. So you talked to him." Xarin observed.

Serena nodded as she continued walking down the stairs, "I did Xarin-san. He has suggested an alliance between us to finish off the Strays."

"An alliance? Princess, do you think that's wise?" Xarin argued. "We can't simply form an alliance with him? What if he turns his back on us?"

"That is why I want him to come to the clubroom after school. To see if he was serious." Serena answered back before she went to class.

-x-x-

"First we've lost Jacob and Nina, now we've lost Asara. At this rate Souta, we will all be killed." Said a feminine voice.

"I understand, I shall exterminate them one by one. We will survive this, Savalia-sama!"

-x-x-

Keisuke picked up his stuff, "Yo, Saya."

"Hey, Kei. We're still going today right?" she asked, since yesterday he did kind off blew her off after seeing new student. Today she tell him.

"Yeah, today's club meeting is going to be a short one. I'll see you then." Keisuke told her.

"Sorry I'm late!" He noticed everyone was staring at Sanosuke in the middle of the room. He noticed Sanosuke standing in the middle of the room. He noticed Xarin with his Zanbatou by his side, Christie with her nails grown out into claws, Kaoru with her Khakkara in her hands. "Hey guys, whats going on?"

Serena sighed as she answered him, "That what I've been wondering, but they were just adamant on being protective of me." She then shouted to the rest. "Hey, we are not here to fight. Just try and be civilized, please?"

"So Serena-sama, what is he doing here?" Keisuke asked after he regained a bit of his composure.

"You'll see." Serena smirked before she turned to Sanosuke. "Tell them what you told me today."

Sanosuke nodded. "Young Devils of the Asmoday family. I am here to request an alliance with you until the Stray Devil problem is taken of. I understand that many of you don't trust me and I understand. I would've done the same thing but right now we have the same goals. Why don't we work together to achieve it?"

There murmurs amongst the peerage. Surely what he said was true, but is also dangerous by the fact Sanosuke could back-stab them at any point of time.

"I can vouch for that." Keisuke said. The peerage turned to the silver haired boy.

"What do you mean, Kei-chan?" Christie asked.

"Yesterday, when he and I fought a stray devil together, the Knight Asara. He held no sense of contempt from working with me and made a plan for us to beat Asara. I believe this alliance would be a fruitful alliance." Keisuke explained.

"All in favour raise you hand." Serena said. It was a unanimous decision.

"Then its decided!" Serena held out her hand. "We welcome you, Sanosuke Kiriya. Let's get along." Sanosuke smiled and shook her hand.

-x-x-

"I'm back!" Sanosuke said after he slid the door closed. He noticed two boxes stacked up on top of each other by the wall in the entrance. Leaving the questioning to Valshion later, he placed his shoes into the shoe cupboard and was about to walk into the corridor until he saw a familiar face poking out the entrance of the living room. She stood in there in the corridor, her school uniform replaced by a white shirt under a thin blue jacket and black trousers.

"Welcome back, Sano-chan," Sylvia said with a smile. She tossed him an orange juice box.

"Thanks." He replied. "Should I cook for tonight?" he asked Valshion.

"No, its ok. I'm cooking for tonight! We're having some nice steak tonight!" Valshion before she went into the kitchen.

"Hey Valshion! Whose boxes are those?" Sanosuke asked.

Valshion laughed slightly before replying. "There're yours, silly." Valshion went back to cooking.

Sylvia added, "We went out after school and bought clothes and a few other stuff for you."

Sanosuke sighed and looked to the both of them. "You know that was not necessary. I'm fine with what I've got."

"Which is why we bought clothes, I'm surprise you barely have anything!" Sylvia replied before she realised something. "You know its been a while since you and I sparred." Sylvia said. "You ready?" Sylvia asked, smirking.

"Huh?" was all he said before she dragged him into the dojo.

-x-x-

Both stood quietly inside the main hall of the dojo. Swords in their hand, for Sylvia it was a pure white rapier with a silvery blue circular hilt and handle with no guard, strapped around her waist was a silvery blue scabbard, in Sanosuke's hand was his trusty katana, the Kokusen, inside the scabbard. Sylvia was still wearing her same clothes. It might be weird for these two to be fighting with real weapons but they were born into families of warriors, they understood the other's feelings through duels.

'The sword is new…' he noticed before he asked. "Did Valshion-obasan make that for you?"

"Of course, I asked Valshion-obasan to make me a sword." Sylvia said before she gazed into the sheathed sword in Sanosuke's hand. "Kokusen, that sword belonged to your father, didn't it?" she asked. "My mother told me what happened. But she told me to let it be and that you were strong, I had no choice but to believe in her. I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"Its fine," his eyes held some form of sadness, Sylvia could tell. "I left soon after…So you wouldn't have been able to see me back then. Plus I've should've been here anyway."

"Alright, when the coin has reached the floor the match will start. The match will also be timed so when I blow the whistle, that's the end of the match." Valshion announced. She flipped the coin and watched it somersaulted a hundred times in the air as it came down.

The sound of the coin hitting the floor echoed across the room. The match started.

Sanosuke pulled his sword halfway out, barely blocking the first strike by Sylvia. 'Fast,' he thought. She had certainly no doubt continuously trained hard over the years. No doubt she will be a deadly fighter in the future. He fully unsheathed his sword and came in with a strike to the ribs with his scabbard but she jumped away in time.

Excellent reflexes.

He placed scabbard by his waist and gripped the sword. He charged.

Both came in at high speeds, blades clashing each time they exchange slashes. Sanosuke parried a slash before he elbowed her chest and came in with a horizontal slash. She jumped back and thrust her sword forward for it to be swiped away by his own sword.

He was on the defensive now, she knew that, she just has to keep on pressing on the offensive and not give him a chance to counter attack.

She did one more thrust against his blade, forcing him backwards.

'Now!' she thought and came in for another thrust.

But she never got the point. With a sudden rebalancing of his centre of gravity, she missed. Sanosuke smashed her sword to the ground and came in for the attack.

The whistle blew.

Sanosuke's sword held at her neck.

Sanosuke smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he held in. 'If this had been a quick draw duel, she would have won with her speed, no doubt about that,' he thought.

Sylvia was breathing heavily, no doubt she was not used to fighting this intense before. No doubt, whatever he did over the last four years has made him really strong.

"You've improved," Sanosuke said. "I'm honestly surprised by you're fight, did your father teach you that?"

"Of course. He wanted me to be at my best. But I guess I'm not as strong as I would have hope for." Sylvia sighed.

Sanosuke patted her head. Sylvia blushed under his touch. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Lets go eat, I'm starving!" Valshion exclaimed.

-x-x-

Keisuke was walking towards the shopping centre with Saya beside him. Currently, the two were just having a stroll. Since it was almost closing time, not many people were in the shopping centre anyway.

-x-x-

The meal that Valshion made was steak with salads on the side. It looked good,

"Its really good, Valshion-san! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sylvia asked.

Valshion then held a smug look on her face. "As expected from a genius cook like moi, I've managed to blend the sauce, the texture and taste of the steak with perfection!"

They heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Sylvia told

"Hey Serena-san, Kaoru-senpai and Xarin-sensei," Sylvia greeted. "What brings you here?"

When Sanosuke heard the names, he went out of the dining room to the front door.

"Hey Sylvia-san, I didn't know you were here. I'm just here to talk to Sanosuke for a while since he's thinking of doing a taster session with the Expedition Club." Serena lied slightly, trying to smile honestly. She saw Sanosuke walking up towards the four.

He looked to Sylvia. "I'm sorry Sylvia, but could you let me talk to them alone for a while?" Sanosuke requested. "Lets talk outside."

Sylvia bit her tongue, she wanted to deny it but if it was about his fights with the Stray Devils then she should just leave it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He grabbed a pair of shoes and walked out with Serena, Kaoru and Xarin behind him.

"We've received word on the Stray Peerage's movement from our familiars." Kaoru reported. Sanosuke turned towards them. "It seems that many of them have begun moving. Its as though they are moving towards the shopping district out in the open."

"I guess that would be the case. With three of their members dead, they're asking for a fight."

"But by walking out into the open, that is just asking for some unwanted attention." Kaoru thought out loud.

-x-x-

"Thank you for tonight, I know I am taking out your precious to spend time with me." Saya told him.

Keisuke waved his hand. "Its no biggie, I did cut our arrangement short yesterday due to some urgent business." He suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, yesterday you wanted to tell me something."

Her ears perked, "Oh that, Kei-kun." She hesitated, "I've been meaning to tell you…" She wanted to sound resolute. "To be honest I-"

A barrier appeared enclosing the two within the shopping area by the fountain.

"What?! Now?!" Keisuke exclaimed before he felt a sudden presence. He quickly grabbed Saya and jumped out of the way before a massive fireball exploded behind them.

"What the hell just happened?" Saya gasped in surprise as more fireballs erupted behind Keisuke's tracks. Saya kept on screaming as the explosions erupted.

Once he had found a safe spot to land, he said to Saya, "Saya-chan, hide right now!" She complied before he summoned both his spears and looked to the source of the fireballs.

-x-x-

Xarin realised, "Unless…" He looked to his master. "Princess, it appears they are hunting for our blood."

The other three gasped.

Sanosuke gave quick thought, if that was the case they need to know who's at where at the moment and alert them. "Serena-san, who in you're peerage would be at the shopping district now?"

Kaoru tapped her finger to her chin. "Christie told me she is currently fulfilling a contract."

"Which leaves…Keisuke…where is he?" Xarin asked.

Serena remembered something from earlier today. "He told me he was going out with Saya-san. Oh no…" she realised. "Keisuke's in danger!"

"I'm going to the district." Sanosuke told them. "If they are going to attack in the open. Then we have to counter this."

Xarin nodded. A pinkish magic circle appeared under him, "I'm going there first. Princess get the young Prince!" he teleported away.

Serena nodded.

"I'm going to go pick-up Christie!" Kaoru added, opening her own pink magic circle before disappearing into it.

"I'll see you there." Sanosuke told her. Serena nodded before she disappeared into the magic circle.

Sanosuke ran inside. "Valshion! Sylvia! I'm going out!" he told them before he left the compound.

"Ok, have a safe trip!" Valshion waved.

Sylvia was now worried. For him to leave so suddenly, she could only hoped that he was okay.

-x-x-

"9 against one…can't say I like these odds!" Keisuke cursed. The stray devils are here most likely gunning after him. He looked to the barrier around him, the closest wall would be about 40 m away. He just needs to break through so that the others can sense that he's in trouble. But can he make it? He needs to be able to be just far enough to throw his spear to break through it. But can he do it? With odds like these.

No choice.

Keisuke sprinted. Its was no good as the samurai from before blocked his path and slashed at him. Keisuke blocked the attack but was kicked back in the stomach. He blocked another slash from another angle but he receive a slash from behind. He cursed. This was not going to be easy.

-x-x-

Syvlia stood from her seat.

"Sylvia?" Valshion asked as she had the bowl of rice.

"As expected, I'm worried." Sylvia told Valshion. "I'm going to where Sanosuke is!" Sylvia stated before she grabbed her sword and jacket before leaving the compound.

-x-x-

Keisuke dropped to the floor under him. Blood was trailing down his face and upper body. He was feeling weak from the fighting.

"Looks like he is at his limit," Kojiro hinted with glee. "That'll teach ya to mess with us."

They heard a chuckle. The stray peerage looked to see Keisuke slowly getting up, using his pears to support him.

"You seem to be having fun for someone dying." Souta said, unimpressed. "Tell us what so funny?"

Still on his knees, Keisuke held out his left spear and stabbed it through the air behind, revealing it to be the barrier wall as it broke down around the fighters.

Souta cursed. "Take him down!" but before anyone could do anything a sudden burst of wind and lightning came in their way. Souta created a barrier around the peerage to protect themselves.

When he dispersed the barrier, he saw the young man's reinforcement had arrived.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Keisuke joked as Xarin picked the young man up. Kaoru went to heal his wounds as quickly as possible.

"Sorry about that, kid…" Xarin scratched his head as he smiled.

"Thank the Maous you're alright," Serena smiled before she looked to the rest of her peerage and Sanosuke. "Everyone! Eliminate every stray devil you see before you!"

"Roger!" The peerage replied.

"I'll take you all on!" The pawn with the two sickles roared.

Sanosuke summoned the Kokusen before he started running towards the pawn with the two sickles. But before he could reach the pawn, he felt a sudden presence and swung his scabbard to the right, barely blocking the sword of the Knight, Kojiro.

"Finally a worthy swordsman!" Kojiro grinned before he jumped back. "I will take your life here." He charged-

A stream of black light blocked his way.

Sanosuke and Kojiro turned to the source of the lighting to see Keisuke carrying his spears. "Don't forget you and I have a score to settle." he smirked.

"Ah yes, the Pawn." Kojiro frowned. "We do have that duel to finish."

Sanosuke was surprised. "Hey, you're still injured, at least sit this one out!"

"I don't care. I'm gonna kick his ass for dragging Saya into this!" Keisuke said, Sanosuke noticed the fierce determination in the silver haired boy's eyes. He sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You have my thanks." Sanosuke continued running towards the pawn. 'Certainly, you are an interesting warrior, Keisuke Ryuudou,' Sanosuke thought.

Kojiro watched the black swordsman running away. "You know you're beginning to annoy me." Kojiro said in a more serious tone before turning his head at Keisuke.

Keisuke smirked. "I was beginning to say the same thing."

In a blink of an eye, their weapons clashed.

Sanosuke threw a downward slash onto the two sickles wielding pawn who blocked the blade with ease.

"Krato is my name, murder and death are my game." The pawn introduced himself. "What's yours?" he asked murderously.

"I'm sorry, I'm not one for limericks or rhymes." Sanosuke before the two attacked each other.

-x-x-

Souta pointed at the remaining members of the Peerage. "See there, Kilboar? There is your prey. I want you take their heads." Souta ordered before the Minataur roared. The Minataur charged at the group of students and raised its axe-sword for a downward slash.

Xarin blocked took the full weight of the attack with his zanbatou, "I guess fighting another Rook would be good exercise." He pushed the giant axe-sword off. "Lets play a game bull-fighting." Xarin joked before he came in with a downward slash.

Souta blew away the needles that Christie threw at him. Souta jumped back away from the swiped from her to see that the buxom red head's nails were replaced by claws and were reinforced with metal.

"Now lets not play cat and mouse tonight." She said in a teasing.

Souta chuckled. "You would honestly believe that I would lose to cow with sharp nails?! Don't play with me!"

"Now, you're just asking for a spanking!" Christie roared before she charged.

Kaoru jumped backwards from the punch of the Rook's fist.

"Certainly, this man's defence and power is on par with a Queen's." Kaoru commented as she continued. Kaoru threw a gust of wind at the man but he, Zhang Yue, created a pillar of rock between him and the wind through a magic circle on the ground. Kaoru grew her wings and held her Khakkara high. She lit the Khakkara ablaze as she roared.

Serena noticed that she were surrounded by the two pawns.

"Hey I've never have sex with a high class devil before. If we beat her down here, can I fuck her?" asked one of them to the only female member.

'How vulgar,' Serena thought. "Like you can touch me! Vulgar Strays!" She spat out.

"Ooh, a bit of spunk! I like that in a girl." The same Pawn said again.

Serena is losing her patience with that Devil.

"Get your head in the game! Just kill her!" the girl said before both of them charged.

Serena spread her arms out, her shadow spread out from beneath her. She raised her right arm, the mass of darkness under her create a spike from the ground that blocked the attack. And she did the same for the next attack, before any of the devils realised, their legs were caught by the darkness like quicksand. Serena swung her left hand and a blade of darkness appeared.

"Serena-san! Look out!"

Serena jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to see someone wielding a sickle-sword coming at her. She was about to make barrier but she then saw someone with blond hair appearing between her and the curly brown haired Pawn, blocking the attack. The person was female, wearing a simple dark green jacket, white tanked top and a pair of blue jeans. She held a white and silver-blue rapier in her hand. The female intruder looked over her shoulder, revealing who she was.

"Sylvia-san," Serena gasped.

"Don't get distracted!" Sylvia snapped. Sylvia threw the sword off her and aimed for thrust at the Pawn. The pawn dodged to the right

What was she doing here? Serena wondered. why would she be here?

-x-x-

Sanosuke swung a sickle away before he gripped the other sickle with his free hand. He kicked the pawn away before throwing the sickle away. He charged energy into his sword before he came for the finisher.

But a pair of sickles blocked his attack.

Sanosuke looked to see another Krato blocking his attack. This Krato pushed his sword away before punching him in the face. This Krato came in for another attack but Sanosuke was quick to recover and kicked in him away. He went to slash at the original Krato but a second clone blocked him again before Sanosuke was kicked away by the third clone that appeared.

Sanosuke landed and took a quick look to assess the situation. "This is the Sacred Gear, Multi Trick."

"How right you are little bird. Right now you a group of men as strong as moi." Krato told him arrogantly. "There is now way you can beat us." The four Kratos dashed towards him.

Sanosuke blocked the first strike and kicked first Krato away he kicked in the sternum that left him moving backwards. With a straight slash, the Kokusen was knock away from Sanosuke's grip. He cursed at this before he saw Krato delivering a sidekick to Sanosuke's chest. Sanosuke blocked the kick with his arms but the force sent flying, with him landing at a distance away from Krato and his clones. He found him leaning on one knee.

"You see. Now that I've released my Sacred Gear, you are nothing! You will understand that you are nothing but a slice away to your doom." Krato gloated.

Multi Trick…what a pain of a Sacred Gear to have. No matter how many of his clones he cuts down, others will take its place. Sanosuke smirked.

Krato saw this. "Oh…Why are smiling? Or is it you've gone mad from the hopelessness of your situation?"

Sanosuke stood up, "No…" He looked up to face his opponent. "There's a saying, 'He who laughs first, dies first.'"

"Kill him," Krato ordered, unimpressed.

The clones then began charging at the sword-less swordsman. The closest clone was about to slash Sanosuke, but no one noticed the dim lights in his palms.

What happened next surprised Krato. He didn't expect the nuisance to quickly counterattack. Hell he didn't expect one of his clones to be sliced away by another sword.

In Sanosuke's hands were a white bladed falchion and a black bladed falchion in his right and left hands respectively. In his hands were the Song Between Two Lovers, White Black.

Sanosuke saw the same clone coming back at him, but he spread his wing and jumped back, firing two shots into the head of the clone before it burst in flames.

He charged, making his way to Krato. He blocked the attack of the first clone that came his way, slicing him across the stomach. He ducked under the attack of the next clone before coming up and aiming his slash through the neck. He roundhouse kicked the blade of the clone after and cut across the devil chest.

He looked around to see that Krato had regenerated his three clones beside him. After a quick breath, Sanosuke charged at the clones. He'll finish this is one go. He pushed away a slash from the left before he spun with one slash. He threw both swords at them, slicing a limb from the first two clones. He created another pair of falchions and threw them again to distract them. He created a third pair of swords, this time the swords were a pair of broadswords and dashed forward slicing the first three clones in half with ease. He leaped towards the real body and slashed downwards, creating an x mark on the chest of pawn. The pawn then screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

Krato saw Sanosuke standing over him with a shortsword and his katana in his hands. Krato screamed, "Just what is this?! Holy power?!"

Sanosuke said nothing as he raised the shortsword before plunging it into Krato's chest, ending the pawn's life.

-x-x-

Keisuke blocked a slash from Kojiro and kicked him away. He was about to aim a thrust at Kojiro's head but the samurai pushed the spear aside with his sword though Kojiro didn't had enough time to react for the second spear as it cut diagonally across the Stray Knight's chest. Keisuke elbowed Kojiro's stomach, forcing the man back.

Kojiro held his wound in pain and cursed, 'For a injured guy, he's faring better than I thought he would. I can't do much with this wound.' With one hand, Kojiro swung his sword but Keisuke parried the weakened swing and brought both spears up for the finishing blow.

"This is it!" Keisuke roared. He slashed downwards onto Kojiro but both spears were blocked by a scythe. Keisuke saw a young man with messy dark green hair, fair skin and yellow eyes wearing a long black hooded rob on him.

"Joe!" Kojiro addressed the pawn.

Joe pushed Keisuke off before saying. "Kojiro-san! Get out of here while you can!" Kojiro nodded before the teleported away.

"Get out of my way!" Keisuke growled before he slashed at the pawn who blocked the attack.

-x-x-

Sylvia reached under her jacket and pulled a golden handle. The Stray Devil swung his sword but she effortlessly duck under the swing the sickle sword's blade. She then aimed the golden handle straight into the stomach of the pawn and activated the blade.

The pawn roared in the intense, deadly pain. "A sword of light? Impossible!" He roared, struggle for words. He felt his body burning away by the burning poison.

She light kicked blade deeper into the Devil, leaving the sword of light inside his body.

"I was raised by the church! Of course, I would carry a holy sword!" Sylvia explained. She took one last look at her enemy before walking away.

"Damn you, damn all of you in hell!" the pawn cursed as the burn intensified further. Before he knew it, his body had disintegrated.

-x-x-

Keisuke took the full weight of the pawn's attack. The two locked weapons before Keisuke pushed the weapon away and punched the pawn in the face. Keisuke then came in with a stream of slashes with his spears before he went higher and flew down. Using his momentum to kick the pawn hurdling down to the ground.

The pawn had no time to react as he saw Keisuke charging down on him with one of the spears piercing through the torso. Keisuke pulled out his spear and began walking away from the dying pawn, there's still that shitty samurai to take care of.

"Before I die…" he heard the pawn whisper. "…I'm going to take you with me." He held out his left arm and shot a fireball from his palm.

On instinct, Keisuke rolled away from the attack. He heard a sudden scream. He then turned around and saw that the fireball was making its way towards Saya who stood there in shock.

"Saya!" Keisuke shouted. Damn it, what was she doing here? He needed to get to her now.

Saya instinctively tried to protect herself, but she knew that would be futile. She thought of one thing, 'Someone help me!' A flash of light shone between Saya and the fireball. The fireball itself was engulfed in the light.

Everyone was surprised when they saw the light dying out. Pink sakura petals that were glowing were flying around her protectively. The sakura petals absorbed the fireball, leaving Saya unscathed.

"No way…" Keisuke gasped. He wasn't the only one surprised, everyone in his team including Sylvia were surprised.

Souta was surprised too but he had came up with an idea. Since his plans have gone awry, might as well use a contingency plan to escape. He turned to Christie and opened a green magic with blew gusts of wind which forced Christie to cover herself. When she recovered, she noticed the bishop was gone.

Serena's eyes went wide. "She has a Sacred Gear?"

Saya opened her eyes and gasped too. "What is this?" she asked out loud, hoping for something that made sense to her but before anyone could say anything, she felt a blow in her stomach. She lost consciousness.

"Saya!" Keisuke called.

Souta held her under his arm. "I'm honestly surprised, to think that this girl possesses a Sacred Gear."

Keisuke was pissed, "You bastard, give her back! She has nothing to do with this!" He roared.

"We will be using her as a little insurance." Souta countered. "Plus this girl is a Sacred Gear user, she'll be bound to cross paths with us sooner or later. No use in trying to delay the inevitable."

Zhang Yue jumped beside Souta. "We're wasting time here, let us retreat everyone!"

"Then let us meet in the abandoned church on the edge of town for our final battle at 12 midnight!" Souta announced.

-x-End-x-


	5. Black and White

The pawn had no time to react as he saw Keisuke charging down on him with one of the spears piercing through the torso. Keisuke pulled out his spear and began walking away from the dying pawn.

"Before I die…" he heard the pawn whisper. "…I'm going to take you with me." He held out his left arm and shot a fireball from his palm.

On instinct, Keisuke rolled away from the attack. He heard a sudden scream. He then turned around and saw that the fireball was making its way towards Saya who stood there in shock.

"Saya!" Keisuke shouted. Damn it, what was she doing here? He needed to get to her now!

Saya instinctively tried to protect herself, but she knew that would be futile. She thought of one thing, 'Someone help me!' A flash of light shone between Saya and the fireball. The fireball itself was engulfed in the light.

Everyone was surprised when they saw the light dying out. Pink sakura petals that were glowing were flying around her protectively. The sakura petals absorbed the fireball, leaving Saya unscathed.

"No way…" Keisuke gasped. He wasn't the only one surprised, everyone in his team including Sylvia were surprised.

Serena's eyes went wide. "She has a Sacred Gear?" How did she not realize this?

Saya opened her eyes and gasped too. "What is this?" she asked out loud, hoping for something that can made sense to her but before anyone could say anything, she felt a blow in her stomach. She lost consciousness.

"Saya!" Keisuke cried.

Souta held her under his arm. "I'm honestly surprised, to think that this girl possesses a Sacred Gear."

Keisuke was pissed, "You bastard, give her back! She has nothing to do with this!" He roared.

"We will be using her as a little insurance." Souta countered. "Plus this girl is a Sacred Gear user, she'll be bound to cross paths with us sooner or later. No use in trying to delay the inevitable."

Zhang Yue jumped beside Souta. "We're wasting time here. Let us retreat, everyone!" Zhang Yue ordered.

"Then let us meet in the abandoned church on the edge of town for our final battle at 12 midnight!" Souta announced.

-x-x-

Life 4: Black and White.

-x-x-

A short silence overlapped the halted battle.

A declaration to end this pointless battle, a chance to finish this, in spite of this Keisuke roared. "If that's what you want! Then let her go! Let Saya go!"

"That's right! If you really want to end this, then why take someone who has nothing to do with this?!" Sylvia added. She was pissed.

"What pointless arguments! As I had said before she is just our insurance for a clear passage out of this fight." Souta answered, his temper rising at the constant annoyance of this group.

Keisuke was now vivid as he began stepping forward. "Why you! When I get my hands on you I'm going tear you limbs one by- OW!" He grabbed his wounded shoulder before he looked to see who punched him. "Hey! Don't interrupt me when I'm making a threat."

Sanosuke sighed before he said. "Right now, we can't do anything as long as they have her in their grasp."

"That's why we're going to save her right now-OW!" Sanouske had just punched his wounded shoulder again. "Will you stop doing that!?"

"Then calm down! Have you considered the possibility of the dangers you're going to put her through if you continue to act like this!?" He then looked to Sylvia who was acting the same as Keisuke and shook his head, signaling her to not do the same. He turned to Serena who nodded, agreeing to what Sanosuke had said.

"We'll let you go for now." Serena said. Keisuke was surprised by his master's decision.

"Then we shall go" Souta nodded. "Oh, we only want the swordsman and the king to come." He added.

"Fine! But!" Sanosuke added. "If you hurt her…you're going to wish you had died right now. And I keep my promises."

Zhang Yue smirked, "I'm sure you do, tough guy."

"I will see you at the appointed time." Souta stated before a large magic circle teleported the Stray devils and Saya away.

"Serena-sama! Are we just going to let them go?" Keisuke aggressively asked his master.

Serena looked to Keisuke with a stern look on her face. "Keisuke-kun, please calm down."

"How can I-" She slapped him in the face.

"You're getting way to emotional!" Serena scolded. "I know that Nanase-san is your friend but she is also our friend, we're just as worried about her as you too!"

"Then…we need to plan our next attack." Sanosuke looked to the group.

-x-x-

Valshion sighed as she waited in the house alone. After Sylvia ran after Sanosuke, she basically finished the washing up and sat in the living drinking tea.

"Hey I didn't know you guys would be back so early." Valshion said before she noticed that Sanosuke and Sylvia weren't alone as they had six people behind them, three of them she already saw earlier today. "And you brought company." She added.

Sylvia bowed apologetically. "Sorry Valshion-obasan! We have a big problem and we are just trying to figure it out."

Valshion was surprised by the sudden events. "Oh…um…Then please come in and explain the situation to me."

Serena stepped forward. "Hello there, my name is Serena of the House of Asmoday and thank you for your hospitality." Serena bowed.

After explaining the situation to Valshion, the group managed to discussed a way for them to save Saya.

"And that's that," Serena concluded the discussion. "Are there any objections?" Serena asked around.

Sanosuke turned to Sylvia. "Sylvia, I think it should be better for you to stay here," Sanosuke said. He had hoped that Sylvia wouldn't be involved in this.

Sylvia however was rebellious to this. "Yeah right, I'm not going to let you guys do this alone. I part of this as much as the others are! Besides, they've taken my friend too, you know!"

Sanosuke was taken back by this reaction; honestly he had hoped that she didn't take part in this fight what so ever but he can't deny her request then.

"Fine, but you would have to do this under my terms." Sanosuke said sternly.

Valshion thought it was time for her to speak. "Then let me join you."

This time the whole group, minus Valshion, were surprised.

"Are you sure?" Sylvia asked.

Valshion nodded. "If I'm there with you, then the chances of saving the girl would be higher. Plus they seem to be a handful for you so let an adult help you!" Valshion winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Now she says she an adult…" Sanosuke said under breath.

-x-x-

Kaoru and Keisuke were left in the kitchen after the meeting. Everyone else was busy with preparations for the upcoming battle. Christie was drinking tea in the living room, Xarin was meditating inside the dojo, Sylvia was with Valshion as the two were busy with fixing up Sylvia's sword, and Serena had gone looking for Sanosuke who seemed to be practicing something, leaving Kaoru busy with healing Keisuke for the upcoming battle.

As she continued to heal Keisuke, she noticed how quiet the silver haired Pawn was. "What's on your mind, kouhai-kun?" Kaoru asked but he was still quiet. "Keisuke-kun?" she asked again, this time he reacted to ther call.

"What is it, Kaoru-buchou?" he asked.

Kaoru sighed. She could only guess that sometimes boys have selective hearing. "I was just asking what was on your mind, that's all."

"Oh," Keisuke replied before he added. "I was just wondering if what Serena-sama is doing right now is right?"

"You're still worried about your friend, Saya Nanase?" Keisuke nodded. Kaoru stopped healing Keisuke. When Keisuke turned to Kaoru, she placed a hand on his head and patted it. Keisuke couldn't help but blush. "I guess since you've joined the Peerage the latest, you don't really understand Serena-san yet." Kaoru said, smiling. "Serena-san, is a woman who wants to do the right thing when possible and for her that is protecting those she cares for and the things important to her. That's why, she slapped you, to show you that she cared."

Keisuke kept quiet because he knew it was true. She was doing all she can to protect them as she continued to lead them. It was as she said to him when they first met. 'I will seal your sadness away.'

"I'm sure it's the same for Kiriya-kun. He may not show, I'm sure that he would try and work out the best way without losing anyone." Kaoru added.

Its true, or else he wouldn't have asked for an alliance. Keisuke smiled. Kaoru always seemed to know how to cheer people up. Keisuke stood up from his seat and turned to Kaoru. He pointed his fist at Kaoru.

"Then, let's save Saya!"

-x-x-

Sanosuke stood outside, holding a normal black bow in his hand and pulled back the arrow locked in its string. He aimed the bow and arrow at a straw target in front of him.

Its only just another hour to the promised time, would their plan work? Surely enough there will be traps laid out for them but could they defeat them and save Keisuke's friend?

He directed his light energy into the arrow, hoping that this would work. When he thought it was enough, he released the string sending the charged arrow at the target. But the energy build into the arrow was too much and it broke apart before it could hit the target.

He sighed, he had hoped that didn't happen. To have a strong effect without putting too much would be hard to do.

"I was wondering where you might be and here you are pretending to be Robin Hood." He heard, he turned around to see Serena smiling at him.

"I guess you're right." Sanosuke laughed slightly. "I just have a lot on my mind." He pulled out another arrow from the quiver beside him. He loaded the arrow on to his bow and took aim, building up energy into it.

Serena shifted her focus between the arrow and the straw target. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can build up my light energy into the arrow." He fired and as luck would have it, it broke apart again. He sighed again before he looked at Serena. "I'll end it here for now." He went to put the bow down and sat on the wooden floor of the corridor behind him.

"You don't mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Its not like I will say no." Sanosuke answered.

She sat down. "I've been wondering. Although you are a Fallen Angel, I've never seen you create light based weapons. In the previous battle, I saw you create two swords and here you are using a real bow and arrow instead of a bow of light."

Sanosuke took a deep breath before he stood up, staring into the full moon above his head. "Its because I cannot generate light weapons, its always been like that. It may be because I'm a half-Fallen Angel." He spread his only wing and looked at his right hand with a single swing he had summoned a single edge wing like sword to his side. "But If it's a sacrifice for a Sacred Gear like the Blade Blacksmith, then it's a worth-while sacrifice." He turned around smirking. He then folded his wing back and the sword disappeared "But more importantly, how's Keisuke?" Sanosuke asked, wondering how the silver haired pawn was doing.

"He calmed down for now, along with Sylvia-san. Kaoru-san is trying to make sure they both don't go mad yet." Serena answered, slightly surprised by the question about her pawn. "Why the interest in my subordinate?"

Sanosuke sat down, "The guy has a lot of heart. He's a nice guy, but he's too passionate. We need every bit of cool-heads we can get."

"You know after this whole business with the stray Peerage is over, are you going to stay here?" Serena asked.

Sanosuke looked down to the ground. "Yeah. I moved back here to live with Valshion. Of course, I still have some jobs coming in and out from here to there, but for most of it I'll be here." He answered.

"So that means you're not going anywhere…" Serena whispered herself.

"Huh?"

"Its nothing!"

A small silence fell between them. Should she leave or should she say something else?

"You have good people around you." Sanosuke suddenly spoke up, looking up to the moon.

"Eh?" This surprised Serena suddenly.

Sanosuke repeated. "Your Peerage. They are good people. You are a lucky King, treasure them."

Serena chuckled, Sanosuke looked to her confused. "As I thought, you are a weird person but you're also too kind."

He chuckled back, "Say what you want, I'm a mercenary."

She stood up, "We've got to finish preparation. I'll see you then."

-x-x-

It was time for the exchange to happen, Sanosuke and Serena arrived at the entrance of the church. From the outside, the place looked empty but Sanosuke couldn't help but feel an enormous amount magical energy seeping from it. He heard a small hiss from Serena.

"You ok?" Sanosuke asked as he saw her grabbing her head in pain.

"Yeah…its just the aura of the Church, even if abandoned, is giving me a slight headache." Serena said.

Sanosuke understood what she meant. Places of holy origin as a dangerous element for the Devis. "For Stray Devils, it must be affecting them too, since they also picked a place like this."

Serena nodded, agreeing to his statement. "But I think I can understand why they picked this place. No one would dare twice to be looking for devils in a church."

Both entered the church. It was dark inside the church,

"Ok! We've come. Now give us the girl!" Sanosuke shouted. They both waited for a response.

Its was Serena's turn to call for them. "We came as per requested. I'm sure that you can't sense any of our comrades."

"As you can see, I'm unarmed!" Sanosuke shouted again.

"I'm honestly surprised! You two actually came!" a voice echoed in the room, it was the Bishop, Souta. "As promised, we will release the girl." They heard chains rattle and they looked up to see Saya, who was wrapped around the waist by the chains, being lowered to the ground.

"Saya-san!" Serena called but Saya didn't respond. She seemed to be unconscious. When she reached the ground, Serena ran up to the girl and checked for any traces of magic on her.

"Now if you two don't mind, then die along with that girl!" They heard the gushes of wind, burst of fire and lightning rushing towards them. Serena held onto Saya tight as Sanosuke encased the three of them within a box made out of Holy Swords, covering them from the elemental assault. But the continuous barrage of magic has made it weak as it went on with a final blast breaking the box apart.

"Sano-kun!" Sylvia cried as she immediately rushed through the open door straight towards the source of the assault. But before she could even do anything, a massive fireball had engulfed Sylvia in its blaze.

"Sylvia!" Sanosuke roared.

"Sylvia-san!" Serena gasped.

But they couldn't do anything as the Stray Devils took up the moment to send a sudden barrage onto them, instantly killing them.

Souta couldn't suppress his laughter any longer as he saw the two main threats to their fun perish in the flames. Oh how easy was that. But from within the flame came an arrow that pierced through his shoulder, the force of the arrow made him fell to the ground.

"What?!" Souta gasped as he held his shoulder. He waited till the fire had died out to see that the human girl, the high-class devil and the swordsman still alive. "How?!" It was not possible.

"Souta!" the other Stray Devil, a female Bishop gasped before an unknown assailant from within the shadow knocked her down from the top of the organ.

"Amanda!" the third Stray Devil, the last pawn, who was also the twin brother of the scythe wielding pawn, shouted. A stream of lightning struck the concrete under him. He cursed as he managed to jump off in time.

Souta saw the exorcist girl landed on the floor safely. "But you…I saw you four exploded right before our eyes!" Souta gasped as he looked at the three

"Now that's where you were wrong!" They heard and walking through the door were the remaining members of the Peerage and Valshion.

"Now since I am a succubus, I have the ability to cast illusions onto my target, making them see what they want to see." Christie stuck her tongue out. "Looks like you feel for it!"

"Now then, Former Queen, Savalia!" Sanosuke called. "Come out, I know you're here!"

**Clap…clap…**

The clapping reverbed through the room. The Peerage looked from behind the altar a tall, tanned, voluptuous young woman. What she wore would make people call her an exhibitionist. Her body was basically bare if not for the thin straps of leather that covered her private areas. Bits of armour placed on her right shoulder, left thigh, and both forearms along with kneepads, and elbow pads. She had long silver hair and crimson red eyes. Hanging by the waist was a sheathed scimitar on her left and at the back was a dagger. She held a villainous smirk as she stopped clapping.

"Impressive, to be able to sense me even though I had suppressed my demonic ki. You are truly as formidable as they come, swordsman." She commented.

"And you're as perverted as my client told me." Sanosuke retorted, not impressed. "This time all of you are dead!" He took a stance after he drew his Kokusen out.

He heard the stray devil queen laughed. "Like little kids like you can defeat us! To my side!" She commanded and the remaining member's of the Stray Peerage appeared by her side. "We will end this now!"

"Just as we desired!" Serena declared.

Savalia snapped her fingers at this. "Kill them." She held a smirked as both sides went into war.

Sanosuke jumped in and clashed swords with Savalia who brought out her scimitar. "You just can't wait for our little tango, couldn't you?"

Sanosuke smirked. "The faster this ends, the faster I can rest." He said jokingly. He jumped back, allowing Serena to rain demonic bullets at her. Savalia created a barrier and blocked the attack. She returned her own barrage of demonic bullets at Serena.

Sylvia faced the remaining pawn of the Stray Peerage. She turned to Valshion who held Saya in her arms.

"Valshion-san, I'll leave her with you for now. Right I want to vent some anger." Sylvia said as she looked to the scythe wielder. "Isis!" The rapier appeared in his arms. She unsheathed the sword before she took a stance. 'No one kidnaps my friend and survives through this.' She charged towards the final pawn.

Kojiro and Keisuke stood across hall, glaring daggers at each other as if waiting for the other to start fighting. Both have their weapons ready at their side.

Keisuke flicked his hair to the side. "Ready to settle things?" Keisuke took a battle stance.

Kojiro grinned before he took a stance and shouted, "I hope you've said your prayers, boy!" with that the two dashed forward, clashing blades.

Xarin opened a magic circle underneath him and produced his Zanbatou from the sub-space. He picked up his weapon and pointed it at Killboar which unsheathed its own weapon.

"Ready for round two, bull? I'm gonna make beef ribs out of you!" Xarin exclaimed.

The Minataur roared before it charged towards Xarin.

Kaoru jumped back from the sudden attack from the ground below. Pillars of earth came at her before she summoned barrier strong enough to block it. She felt a presence to her right and used her khakkara to block the punch coming at her. Both were locked in a battle of force in the air.

Zhang Yue smirked. "I guess this is where we dance again, Ms. Queen."

Kaoru hissed. The element of surprise took her by surprise. She will have to keep her wits up for this battle.

Christie lunged for the female bishop, claws outstretch looking as though they were about to rip someone apart. The female bishop managed to dodge

Christie smirked. "Oh what a fine game we're having! Now," she went in for a slash. "if you don't mind…" she went for another. "I'll kill you!" she went with another. She missed again as the Bishop jumped back. She smirked as she tugged a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Or you could just surrender, a lot more easier." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Who would want to!?" The Bishop roared before she created a lightning ball and fired at the red head.

Christie spread her wing and took off, dodging the lightning blast before opening up a magic circle and fired shards of ice at the bishop.

Valshion was left with Saya and she decided to place here on a wooden bench inside the building.

"Might as well finish the girl off." Souta said as he walked towards Valshion and Saya. "You!" He addressed Valshion rudely. "If you want to live, you best stay away!" He tensed when he suddenly saw a spear of light thrown directly at him. He ducked under the spear. "Looks like I get to dance with a little beauty like you." Souta commented before he noticed Valshion standing up with one hand to the hip.

"Sorry, I missed." Valshion said casually as she summoned sword of light. "Let me warn you, compliments like that will earn you a sword through the heart. Especially since you took my niece's friend hostage!" Valshion warned as she aimed a thrust to the chest but with his fan Souta pushed it aside.

-x-x-

Savalia jumped out of the way of another of Serena's bullet barrage. With one hand, she created a barrier between her and bullets. Sanosuke then came from the side and both locked swords.

"You have a Sacred Gear, don't you?"

"Oh," Savalia smirked. "You've researched quite a lot about us, then?"

"My client was your master's wife. Of course she would know about you." Sanosuke admitted. He kneed her in the stomach

She tucked her hair behind her left ear, "You know two on one is not fair. How about were even things out?" she asked playfully as four yellow magic circles appeared in front of her. The magic circles moved up to reveal four green skinned creatures with helmets, wearing light brown skintight shorts, a shoulder guard on their left shoulder and carried sabers in their hands. These were lizardmen.

"Be good boys and entertain our cute guest over there." She ordered the lizardmen as she pointed at Sanosuke. Sanosuke placed up his guard in reaction as the Lizardmen charged at him.

Serena created a huge pink magic circle from which shadow like wolves appeared from the ground. She directed the wolves at Savalia but she failed to notice the fact that Savalia was smirking.

"I humbly accept that technique," Savalia said before a pink magic circle appeared and shadowy wolves appeared and clashed with Serena's own wolves.

Serena gasped at this. "What?" Just how could she use her family's Power of Darkness? Serena created falcons of darkness and they rushed towards Savalia, but Savalia countered with her flocks of darkness falcons easily.

Savalia grinned. "What's wrong? I was expecting more from a member of the King Asmoday family!" She taunted.

Serena cursed. This was going to be tough.

-x-x-

Sanosuke dodged the swipe from the right; he parried the next blade before kicking the lizard away. He locked swords with the third Lizardman before breaking off and slashing at it, but only managed to lightly wound it as it jumped back in time.

He cursed. For familiars they are well trained and this fight is just dragging out. He had to finish this fight now. "I have no time to play with you," he stated as his gazed intensified. Without another word, swords started to burst out from the floor. These swords were different in shaped, size, colour and ability, and they surrounded the five in a field of swords.

The Lizardmen were confused by the sudden appearance of the swords.

"We'll finish this in one go." Sanosuke said as he sheathed the Kokusen and placed it on the ground before he dashed forward, grabbing an icy cyan longsword in his right hand and fiery curved red short sword in his left hand. He blocked the first Lizardman's strike with his short sword before stabbing the longsword into the chest. He left the sword and spun around slicing off the Lizardman's head with the short sword. Using the same short sword, he threw it like a boomerang that sliced off the right leg of another Lizardman at the knee. Sanosuke took out a greatsword as tall as him with a long handle and swung it around to ward off the other two Lizardman before he jump high, cleaving the Lizardman through the shoulder. He turned around and rolled over a horizontal slash from the remaining Lizardmen. He took out another pair of swords, identical in shape and size, from the sword with a golden hilt and a red jewel on the hilt. He charged again, parrying off a slash before he roundhouse kicked the familiar away. He roared as he slashed the other with his other sword. He stabbed the both swords into the lizard's abdomens. He took out his final sword from his Field of Swords, a tachi that radiated with crimson lightning. He blocked the slash from the final Lizardman as he sidestepped, he then threw two slashes that created a cross mark across its back. With a final slash, he cleaved into the Lizardman's body.

Sanosuke released a heavy sigh before he looked at the battlefield around him. The dead bodies of the Lizardmen, the swords that stood out like graves. He shouldn't have wasted time on them. Sanosuke picked up his katana before the Holy Swords around him dissolved into light that gathered in front of him. The light particles began forming to create a single handed, single edged straight sword with an axe shaped guard, his strongest sword, Holy Avenger.

-x-x-

Kojiro threw a slash that had missed Keisuke's neck by a couple of inches. Keisuke went onto the offensive and the two exchanged blows before they were locked in a battle of supremacy.

Kojiro couldn't help but grinned, "This is the most fun I've had, boy!" he said. He was already torn up, bleeding from his head, the wound from earlier didn't seem to heal properly, so his reaction time would be slower. His advantage but he also had an emergency first aid, so he too would be impeded in this battle.

Keisuke was growing tired of this fight, so he broke it off. Kojiro charged again with his sword raised and this time Keisuke knew what to

Keisuke gripped his left spear underhanded and blocked the downward slash with it. The edge of the sword just inches away from the back of his head. He twisted his left wrist, locking the sword into place as he brought down to his waist level. In a blink of an eye, he sliced off the blade with his other spear. He kicked the pawn away and threw the blade away.

"Damn you!" Kojiro stood up before he surrounded Keisuke with four purple magic circles that were building up massive fireballs.

Keisuke held his left spear up high, infusing his demonic energy to the spear before he stabbed the spear onto the floor. This created a magic circle under him and it formed a barrier around him. He used the left spear's ability to cancel out magic to its fullest, as it canceled out the massive fireballs aimed towards him. He enveloped the blade of the right spear in a black light and aimed the right spear towards Kojiro. He cursed as he felt the pain from the previous battle creeping back.

He can do this.

He threw the spear. The spear itself pierced through the left shoulder of the pawn like a bullet. Keisuke saw the magic circles disappearing before he started running up towards the samurai with his remaining spear charging up with black light.

"Take this!" Keisuke roared, with no hesitation. He rammed the blade straight into the sternum of Knight, killing him instantly. Keisuke pulled out the blade from the stray devil's body and went to pick up his other spear. He closed his eyes and tried searching for the auras of his master and the swordsman.

-x-x-

Kaoru held her Khakkara high before spinning around to create a fiery tornado around her. With a roar, she threw the tornado at Zhang Yue who was literally blown away from the blast.

Zhang Yue grunted, "So this is the Firestorm Queen." She is as strong as the rumours say.

Kaoru continued spinning her khakkara, gathering more flames one it. "By the flames of hell itself. Die, Rook of Aim!" Kaoru roared. The flames took shape of a dragon that roared loudly before it charged at Zhang Yue, devouring him in a fiery blaze.

When the fire died out, Kaoru dropped to her knees, using her khakkara to support her. She had obviously used too much against the Rook. She breath was shallow, but she had regained it properly after a short while.

-x-x-

Valshion was up high in the air as she threw another spear of light, sending it straight to Souta who used his barrier to efficiently block the attack. When the light faded away, Valshion landed and looked up to Souta.

"I admit, for a Bishop, you have a good magical competency," Valshion stated.

"And yourself, a strong Fallen Angel such as yourself." Souta said, smirking.

"But I guess its time for me to get serious." Valshion said before she spread her black wings, revealing the three pairs of wings. She summoned about 50 light spears above her.

Souta gasped at seeing this. To summon this many?! A very annoying ability to be fighting against.

"Lets see if your magic can hold out against this many Light Spears?" Valshion taunted before she rained the light spears on to Souta.

Souta curse and began opening his barriers as the light spears rained on him. The spears one by one began breaking through Souta's barrier as cracks appeared on the magic circle. The cracks grew bigger and bigger as Souta cursed, he was using everything he had to block this attack but its starting to show that it wasn't enough. The spears of light finally broke through the shield, and stabbed deep into Souta's left shoulder, stomach, right forearm, and left thigh. Souta fell onto the floor. His breathing became shallow. Valshion released a huge sigh before she began walking away.

"Wait…" he struggled to say. "Are you going to leave me here?" Souta asked.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to save a heartless coward like you. Plus you'll be put for death even if I let the kids capture you." Valshion stated.

"Then kill me quickly." Souta requested.

Valshion shook her head, "For someone like you, this is more suitable. If you'll excuse me." And with that Valshion left.

Souta couldn't help but laugh in his last moments before his life force faded away.

-x-x-

Xarin shouted, "Twice!" He called before the crystal glowed. He felt his power double in output. It was the power of his Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, the Arm of the Dragon, a Dragon type Sacred Gear the doubles the power of the user for a give time. The Zanbatou felt lighter than ever. "Let's end this!"

Killboar roared. He didn't want it to end it like this though, so with the last of his strength, he charged. But Killboar didn't realized the sudden speed that Xarin gained from his double power. Xarin swung his sword horizontally, the brute power he had double and sent the Minotaur flying. He dashed forward again, this time brought the blade up high and made a downward slash that broke the Minotaur's weapon in two when the bull brought it up to defend himself. He didn't stop there, he continued driving the blade downwards, cleaving the Minotaur into two when he finished.

-x-x-

Flash, bang, crash.

Christie cried as she create another magic circle in front of her and fired two high pressured water at the Bishop who blocked it with fire magic. The Bishop fired two more blasts of demonic energy at Christie who jumped away. When Christie landed, she cursed as she saw the magic circles surrounding her at the last moment.

The Bishop surrounded Christie with many magic circles that wrapped chains around Christie. The Bishop then created a huge magic circle under Christie before the young succubus was enveloped in flames.

The Bishop smirked. "Now that's one down." But before she could walk away, she heard a clicking sound. She turned around to see Christie appearing behind the flames with her arms folded.

Christie smirked. "Where were you aiming at?" she taunted. Christie then threw sharp metallic nails that had pierced the Stray Devil in many places. Christie made another magic circle and fired out blast of demonic energy that devoured the Bishop.

When the bishop had disappeared from existence, Christie fell to the floor. She was tired and if she hadn't used her illusion magic earlier, she probably would've died.

-x-x-

Sylvia blocked the swing from the final pawn, the edge of the scythe mere inches away from her neck. She pushed forward, driving the pawn back. She pushed the scythe off before elbowing the stray in the stomach. The devil hissed before he realized too late that Sylvia was about to drive her sword through his chest. The pawn cried in pain before he tried pushing Sylvia off but Sylvia continued driving her blade deeper into the chest until it reached the hilt. She pulled it out with the pawn dropping to the ground dead. Sylvia looked around for where everyone else would be before she ran off.

-x-x-

"I am the strongest Queen! There is nothing I can't do!" She threw a giant bird like shadow at Serena who made a similar bird the two birds canceled each other but from under the clash, another bird came straight for Serena. Serena realized too late and braced for impact but to her surprise, the bird was sliced away by Sanosuke who held both Kokusen and the Holy Avenger in his hands.

"Sanosuke!" Serena gasped. She was about to go up to him but he held out his right hand, telling her to stop.

"Stand back!" Sanosuke ordered before he charged towards Savalia. Sanosuke raised the Kokusen for a straight downward slash. Savalia was quick and blocked his attack with her scimitar. He came with the Holy Wing but she jumped away. Sanosuke leaped towards and performed a double downwards slash. Savalia blocked the attack and both were locked in a battle for supremacy.

Sanosuke noticed the white glow in her right eye. "I knew it, that's the Sacred Gear, 'Imitation Real'," Sanosuke deduced. This was the most annoying Sacred Gear anyone could actually have.

"You're right! This Sacred Gear allows me to copy anything I see." Savalia boasted.

Sanosuke once fought a man who wielded the Imitation Real before. True to Savalia's words, the Sacred Gear allowed her to copy any magic she sees with her right eye. There were limits though, like the 'Invisible Force', this Sacred Gear requires magical energy in order for it to work, and if the thing she was copying required more magical energy than she could provide then it won't work. But due to her status as a Queen, her magical energy must be considerably high.

He felt a sudden presence and jumped back. Keisuke leaped in for a thrust but she deflected the spear away. He turned around and aimed another thrust with his other spear at her. She grabbed the spear with her free hand and raised her sword high for a downward slash. Sanosuke blocked the slash and kicked her away with Serena firing magic bullets with her fingers. When Savalia landed, she made a barrier that blocked bullets before she dispelled the shield and fired her own magic bullets. Keisuke blocked the bullets with ease with his left spear as he stabbed it to the ground and made an anti-magic barrier.

Sanosuke took the moment to energized his swords with light energy before threw them at Savalia. He readied himself and charged.

Both himself and Savalia clashed blades twice before Sanosuke kicked . "Destroy!" Sanosuke said before he shattered the scimitar with the Holy Avenger. He aimed for another slash with the Kokusen but Savalia was quick as she created a Lion of Darkness that roared and tried to maim Sanosuke but he blocked the claw before slashed at it.

"We need to make her switch off that Sacred Gear!" Serena said. "The problem is how?"

"Why don't I just cut off her magic flow?" Keisuke asked.

"The problem with that is the fact it will give us only a 5 second window, it will hardly be enough time for us to take her down." Serena argued.

Sanosuke jumped back.

"Maybe that five second window is all we need. I have an idea," Sanosuke said, somehow managing to hear all that during the fight, before he started to explain. "Open her up for Keisuke so I can make sure we can deactivate it."

Keisuke charged in first aiming one of his two short spears at Savalia but she blocked with her barrier. Keisuke came in with another strike with his other spear, hoping to crumble the barrier, but she block with her dagger. He cursed. 'Did she figure out which spears are which and how they work? No matter!' Keisuke gritted his teeth before he increased his attack speed, trying to throw her off before she kicked Keisuke away.

Serena fired a demonic bullet to which Savalia dodged but when she landed, she cursed as she saw that her legs were wrapped around by darkness. She had landed into a trap. No matter, she could easily-

"Gotcha!" Keisuke roared before he stabbed his left spear into her shoulder.

Savalia winced at the pain and couldn't help but feel like her magic suddenly disappeared from her body. The next thing Savalia realized was that the swordsman was aiming his bow straight at her. Without any show of mercy, Sanosuke fired the arrow and the arrow pierced her right eyeball. Savalia screamed in pain as blood was spurting out of the wound. She dropped to her knees, her right hand was on her right eye as if trying to do something to stop the pain.

Sanosuke took a look to his bow. High regenerative capabilities? He had guessed so, a perk of being a devil. A human would be dead if they had an arrow to the eye.

Sylvia and the rest of the Peerage arrived in time.

"Its over then?" Xarin asked with Serena nodding at the question.

"Sanosuke-san, would you like to do the honours?" Serena asked.

Sanosuke sighed. "I'll leave it to you, Serena-san." He said before he looked away.

"For killing your master, I sentenced you to death along with the rest of your Peerage." Serena decreed before darkness started to envelop Savalia. Savalia tried to pull herself away from the pool of darkness under her but it like quicksand, the more you struggle, the more you will sink into it. Her scream became muffled as the darkness had erased her from existence.

"So this finally concludes this chapter." Kaoru said before the group walked back into the church.

"The problem now is what to do with her?" Christie said as she pointed at sleeping Saya in Valshion's arms.

"If it's possible, I don't want her to be a part of any of this," Keisuke stated his opinion. He knelt down and proceeded to lightly touch Saya's cheek. "She too pure for this. Even if she can be a bit of tsundere, this life is not something I want her to be involved in."

"But what if she wanted to be apart of this?" Xarin asked.

"I would still say no, but I will protect her all the way." Keisuke said.

Serena spoke up, "But…the fate of a Sacred Gear user is bound to make her lead an unordinary life. This could be the first of many times that her life would cross with the dealings of the supernatural."

Keisuke stood up and faced Serena and Xarin. "A life of a Sacred Gear user would be too hard for her. And if she was ever to find out about her power then I'll be there to help her." She had always tried her best to be there for him, but he kept pushing her away. He never wanted her life to be ruined by his own life.

"Then if you want, I can wipe her memories of this incident." Valshion suggested as she looked to the young girl in her arms. "I'm a little bit rusty but I promise you, she will not remember a thing about this incident."

Keisuke smiled and bowed, "Please do."

-x-End-x-


	6. New Life: New Friends

Two days after the incident, everything went back to normal for Keisuke. They had placed Saya back at her home straight after and everyone came to school the next morning. Saya had acted like nothing had happened.

"Hey! Kei-kun!" Saya called before Keisuke placed his bag down.

"Hey to you too. You seem healthier today." Keisuke commented. Since the accident, Valshion had taken care of Saya and had erased her memories of the incident.

That being said, today would be the first day she came into school since the incident. From Keisuke's perspective, she seemed to be fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Valshion even attached a charm on her that would help ward off any magical beings that may attack her in the future. So even then, Keisuke would still see her smile as per usual.

'Valshion…Thank You…You have my gratitude!' Keisuke thought in his head.

-x-x-

New Life: New Friends

-x-x-

When school ended it was time for club activities. Keisuke walked to the clubroom alone.

He entered the room and walked past Sylvia. "Hey, Burne-san." He greeted before he realized something, he looked towards Sylvia before turning his head and looking back at her again.

Sylvia did a light bow, "Good afternoon, Keisuke-san."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What is going on?!" He walked up to them before he turned to Serena. "Why is she here?"

Serena placed down her tea. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Sylvia-san came up to me and said yes. Since it's a good opportunity, I've made her into a Devil and added her to the Peerage. Here is my new Knight, Sylvia Burne."

"Don't say it like its really simple! Did Kaoru-buchou know about this?" Keisuke asked her.

"Yeah, she was there when I did the ritual," Serena answered with Kaoru nodding happily.

"Xarin-sensei?"

"I only found out last night when I came to make dinner," Xarin answered, simply.

"Christie-sempai?"

"Kaoru told me this morning," Christie answered, laughing slightly whilst scratching her head.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Keisuke went to crouch in the corner of the room.

"Don't worry about it too much," Kaoru said, smiling as she patted his head.

Keisuke pushed her hand away. "No! I'm not loved…No one tells me anything," Keisuke cried. Before he saw something in the corner of his eye, he noticed on the head desk there was a cake. "Why is there cake?" Keisuke asked.

"Well since this is such a rare time. Why don't we celebrate?" Kaoru smiled.

Serena clapped her hands together. "Yes, to celebrate the arrival of our newest member of the Expedition club!" she agreed with Kaoru's idea.

-x-x-

Standing on the rooftop with his arms crossed and eyes shut, Sanosuke smirked. "So you've found your comrades, Sylvia." He said to himself.

-x-x-

_It was soon after Keisuke agreed to let Valshion wipe Saya's memories clean of the incident._

"_Syl-chan, Sano-kun. You two go home first, I'm going take care of our sleeping beauty here." Valshion suggested._

_The two looked to each other and nodded._

"_Guess this concludes our business together. We'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Sanosuke bowed before Sylvia and himself began to walk away._

"_Wait!"_

_Both of them stopped and looked to see Serena taking a deep breath in._

"_I've had this on my mind for a while now. Would you both like to join us? As part of my peerage?" She asked._

_Kaoru looked her King wondering if she was sure about this. "Serena," she whispered. All she can do is to support her king's decision if her king was serious right now._

"_I'm not asking for an answer right now. I'm just wondering if you two are interested in joining us."_

"_Then you will get my answer now. I'm sorry but I must decline." Sanosuke bowed politely before he continued walking away. _

"_Then why?"_

_Sanosuke stopped. He looked over his shoulder and mumbled these words. "I don't have the right."_

-x-x-

"Cherish them. Don't ever make the same mistakes I did." Sanosuke added.

-x-x-

In Kuoh Academy, a school in the neighbouring town, where another story is taking place.

"Amy-san!"

A young girl heard the call. She turned around to see two students around her age. One was skinny girl with chin length pink hair and big green eyes, Katase, the other girl was curvier than the first girl with long brown hair tied to a ponytail with purple eyes, Murayama.

"Katase-san, Murayama-san. Is there a problem?" the Amy asked. Amy was a beautiful young girl, ranked no 5 by the student body as one of its idols. She had long silver hair with streak of red that were swept to the side and golden yellow eyes. She wore a ribbon at the top of her head. She had a cute face, which were complimented by her hair and smile. She wore the Kuoh academy uniform which gave emphasis on her bust, which would have rivaled Serena's.

Both of the girls shook their heads. "No, just wanted to talk that's all."

"Hey have you seen the new episode, yet?" Katase asked as the three girls continued walking.

-x-x-

Through her black and light blue magic circle, Valshion appeared in a forest. Valshion walked forward, looking around taking in the nostalgia that the area offered. This actually was the forest by the town. She managed find herself in front of a pair of gravestones.

"Hey…Long time no see." she greeted. The names on the graves read 'Shinichi Kiriya' and 'Leliel'.

"Your son came back. And I hope you can see that he has grown up quite a lot since I last saw him." She doesn't understand why she was doing this. She knew that dead humans would go to the realm of the dead while devils, angels and fallen angels alike would be vaporized by the emptiness of the void between dimensions. So there was no way for her to talk to them, maybe it just soothed her to think that she had someone or something to talk to?

"Don't worry about him, I will protect him and Sylvia. After all, they are like family to me now."

-x-End-x-

**That's the end of the First Volume! Sorry for the sudden redoing of the thing like this, its just I've been having mental reboot for this thing and took out things I wasn't sure about. For those that have read this before, thanks for rereading this. Well either way, I hoped you've enjoyed it and look forward to Volume 2: Khaos of the Rating Battle.**


	7. Hunting Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, I only made up this side-story and characters out of fun and not for profit.**

**High School DxD: Blade**

**Volume 2: Khaos of the Rating Battle**

It was nighttime, the nightlife was bursting out in the wrong part of the city. The men were half-drunk, the women were half-naked, and there many people in this area at this time of the night.

A hooded light blue cloak-wearing figure walked through the group of people. On the figure's back was a long item wrapped in cloth. This person was trailing someone who was about 20 feet in front of them, as to try not to act suspicion. This someone whom the figure was following was a man in his early thirties, pale skin with long black hair. He had blue eyes. He wore a black robe with yellow accents over his body.

The figure sighed before looking up, hoping that everything was well on his end.

Sanosuke jumped from building to building as quickly as he could. A small green magic circle appeared by his left ear.

"Target is turning left." Said the voice coming out of the circle.

"Alright. Keep up the altitude, Maya-san." Sanosuke ordered as he spoke into the circle. "Zarith-san. Don't lose your target."

"I understand." Replied a mature feminine voice before the circle disappeared.

Currently, he was on a new job, one that took him out of Japan and into the Asian country of Thailand. This time he was not alone and he also had a plan. He was partnered with two people for this mission, named Maya and Zarith.

The plan was simple, the three of them, Sanosuke, Maya and Zarith, would be split into two teams, Maya and Zarith would chase after the main target whilst Sanosuke would take the time to raid through the places where they possibly kept their goods. He had already raided the first of three.

Sanosuke cursed, up ahead there was a group of Exorcist with their light saber like swords out. Did they know he was coming? He gripped the handle of the Kokusen before he released a wave of light with a swing of his sword.

Inside the building under the Exorcists, which was a factory, another group of Exorcists were standing over children who looked like they were being oppressed. An explosion erupted from above before the ceiling fell to the floor. Emerging from the rubble of the broken ceiling, Sanosuke stood up and glared at the Exorcists around him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" one of the Exorcists screamed.

Sanosuke took a stance. "Let go of the children" Sanosuke said in a low voice.

-x-x-

It was late at night in the Expedition clubroom, where Serena was going over the monthly report she had to make to the elders regarding the past month. She heard the door opened and saw Kaoru walking in.

"Hi, Serena-san, all the contracts for tonight have been taken care off." Kaoru reported in.

Serena smiled as she nodded. "That's good. Thank you, Kaoru-senpai, for taking care of it for me. The Elders have been breathing down my neck about this." Serena said as she held up the report for the Elders. "By the way, how's Sylvia doing with her contracts?" she asked after she placed the report back onto the table.

Kaoru smiled. "She's been doing well. Her customers have been happy with her interactions. I believe she enjoys her jobs too." Kaoru commented.

Serena nodded, agreeing before she saw on the table a small pink magic circle. It was a magic circle used for communications. Within the next few minutes, Serena gasped at the sudden news.

-x-x-

Life 1: Hunting Games

-x-x-

_Sanosuke stood beside near a bridge near Kuoh Gakuen. He looked out to the river lost in thought before he heard the sound of wooden slippers hitting the floor. He saw a man, in his thirties dressed in dark brown traditional Japanese kimono. He had black hair but his fringe was coloured yellow. This man held a smirk. _

"_Azazel." Sanosuke identified the man. This man was the latest client._

"_Yo, Sanosuke-kun. Its been a while," The man, Azazel, greeted before handing him a thick file. "You're job is to follow a suspect, a fellow Fallen Angel of the Grigori, named Saraune and the people following him." Azazel told him._

"_What is he being suspected for?" Sanosuke said as he went over the file. It was a basic profile of the target, along with profiles for many other people, mainly a list of children and possibly Exorcists._

"_Treason, for kidnapping young Sacred Gear users, namely children, and selling information to an unknown party, possibly some sort of terrorist cell." Azazel said._

"_So you want me to trail him so I can find out more about this terrorist cell?" Sanosuke had guessed._

_Azazel smiled, "Exactly, and if you've confirmed that he is in contact with a terrorist cell, I want you to capture him."_

"_Why don't you use your own people, or even Slash Dog or Vali?" Sanosuke pondered, they were easily one of Azazel's more powerful fighters. So why ask him to do this job?_

_Azazel seemed to muse over this as he crossed his arms before he explained. "That's the problem. I don't know who to trust when it comes to this, plus Slash-kun and Vali are out on a similar errand. I can trust you because you will complete a request no matter what. Either way, I have hired another mercenary, Zarith Garlain to assist you along with Ramiel's daughter."_

"_Maya Noihara, huh?" Sanosuke sighed. How long has he last seen her?_

_Azazel smacked Sanosuke's back whilst grinning happily. "I'm sure she will be happy to see you. Anyway, try your best. I'm off to see a very interesting fellow!" Azazel told him before he walked away._

-x-x-

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't I will kick you as-" Keisuke turned off his alarm clock. Slowly, he got up from his bed and yawned. Another morning, another day to train, he thought to himself. He went to wear white and grey gym clothes before he went out of his studio apartment.

When he was outside the apartment building's gate, he stretched his legs and his back before he began jogging. He does this every morning, but during the Stray Peerage incident he didn't get to do much of it. He intended make the most of the time he has now.

He went from his apartment, through the park where the kids played, through the school, which was closed for the weekend, making a huge round around his area. He was close to the supermarket before he accidentally bumped into someone at a corner.

Both fell onto the floor. "Ouch. Hey you! Watch where you're going!" Keisuke scolded.

"What about you?! You're the one that hit me first." The person said. It was surprisingly feminine.

Keisuke was surprised when he realized he had bumped into Sylvia. "Huh? Sylvia-san?"

"Keisuke-san?" Sylvia said in a light tone. She noticed him going to pick up the fallen groceries. Sylvia also did the same. "Thanks." She said when Keisuke carried one of the grocery bags.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "I'll walk you home." Keisuke told her before both of them walked towards her home. If he remembered right, Sanosuke and Valshion also live there. "By the way, where's Sanosuke-san? I haven't seen him at school recently."

"Ah well, Sano-chan is out on a job," the blonde explained before she pondered. "I think he's in Thailand? He doesn't really talk about his jobs though. Though he did tell me he should be back by tomorrow or Tuesday."

Keisuke thought about this for a bit. Sanosuke does seem busy, he only just finished one job with the Stray Devils and now he was gone for another job. Just why did he come here?

-x-x-

The figure took a left turn before they hid behind the corner. They saw that their target, Saraune, had made contact with another man. Tall, lean, brown hair slicked back with rectangular sunglasses with a cigarette in his mouth. The two conversed for a few seconds before the man opened the door and lead Saraune in. The figure cursed that Saraune walked into the building before they looked up to see it was just a simple apartment building and the entrance they took seemed to be a back entrance. But the area, wasn't this suppose to be the third possible point where the children would be? Why would Saraune be here?

"Zarith-san!" the figure looked up to see a single black winged girl descending and landing in front of her. The girl in question was a teenager with a body that one would love to have, athletic, slim and with modest assets. She was slightly tanned with long cyan hair that reached down to her hips with purple eyes and bangs that covered her left eye. She wore a white top over black and purple-stripped undershirt with black skirt and grey thigh high stockings. "I've made a circle around the building and saw nothing else. We better tell Sanosuke-san." She told the figure.

The figure pulled back their hood to reveal a handsome young Caucasian man who looked around Maya's and Sanosuke's age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Zarith nodded in agreement to the black winged girl's suggestion.

The violet haired beauty then made a small magic circle in her hand that functioned similar to a telephone. "Sanosuke-san. The target has made contact with an unknown male and is currently inside point three of where the children could be. We haven't confirmed anything ground yet but we are going in first to be sure." She said.

After a short while there, Sanosuke replied. "Understood, until you have confirmed he is in contact with this terrorist cell or the children are there, lay low and don't get caught. I will be there shortly. Be careful."

Zarith answered, "Will do." The magic circle disappeared.

Maya and Zarith looked to the other before nodding. Quietly, they entered the building.

-x-x-

In school, Keisuke yawned. He was tired from another contract last night in which he was to have a long chat with his client about what to do over a few drinks. Since he was underage, he only had juice. Currently, he was leaning back on his chair in classroom.

A pair of hands impeded his vision before he heard a familiar voice say, "Guess who."

Keisuke smirked. She had always done this to him whenever she could. "Saya, come on. We are not 9 years old."

Saya released her hands and walked in front of Keisuke's desk.

"Kei-kun, you sure look tired. Just what were you doing last night?" Saya asked as she took a seat.

"Nothing special really…" Keisuke said lazily before he yawned.

Saya then had a realization, her eyes widened before she stuttered, "Could-! Could it be po-!"

Keisuke interrupted her comically, "Aren't you jumping to conclusions there!?"

Then Saya thought about it for a moment, Keisuke doesn't seem to be the type of person who would do that.

She played with her fingers as she realized how shameful of her to jump to conclusions like that. "I'm sorry…" she apologized. She looked up to see Keisuke with a light smile on his face. She blushed slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Keisuke asked her.

Saya smiled before she raised her right arm, curled as she grabbed her bicep with her left hand. "I'm feeling fine. But what's wrong? Since I've gotten back from my illness, you've been asking me that question like I met get ill again." She asked Keisuke.

Keisuke just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just worried for my friend." Keisuke admitted.

"What is this? A lover's quarrel this early in the day?" they both heard Sylvia's voice and turned to see the blonde walking up towards the two.

Saya gasped at what Sylvia said to them, blushing completely red before stuttering, "Well…no…well, you see about that…"

Sylvia smiled at Saya's reaction, "Well either way, I'm sorry Saya-chan. I need to borrow, Kei-kun for a while."

"Is it about your activities?" Saya asked her.

"Yup." Sylvia answered went to grab Keisuke's hand, a motion that Saya noticed. Sylvia waved back at Saya when both made it to the door. "We'll see you later." Sylvia and Keisuke left the room.

Saya was surprised at Keisuke and Sylvia's behavior. "Since when have they gotten close?" she asked herself sadly.

When they reached the window opposite the door Sylvia turned around to face Keisuke. "Serena-san is asking for us to meet after school for an emergency meeting." She told him.

"Another one? Is it another Stray Devil?" Keisuke asked her.

"No but she said it was important." Sylvia answered.

Just what could this meeting be all about? Keisuke thought to himself. If it wasn't about that then what could it be?

"Either way, Keisuke-san. You need to try to understand the situation you're in with Saya." Sylvia told Keisuke, completely changing the subject.

Keisuke looked to Sylvia skeptically. "What do you mean by that?"

Sylvia held her head, trying not to say anything more. If only he could see some of the girls feelings for him.

-x-x-

Saraune arrived with the man into a room filled with group of children surrounded by men wearing dark robe. "I see the tools are still in fine condition," he commented before he grabbed hold of the file before handing it to the man with the lit cigarette. "To your liking, Mr. J? I do hope the Khaos Brigade like what they see."

Mr. J blew another puff before he said. "Yeah, they should fit the bill." He looked through the file. High-Tier Sacred Gear users amongst the filth of children in here, he thought as he inspected the file.

Saraune only grinned. "I'm happy that we have made an agreement." He bowed. They heard a struggle from where the kids are and saw one child rebelled against his captors.

"Stay quiet and sit down!" The exorcist said before he pushed the child down.

The child stood up again.

"Everyone! We need to show them that we are not afraid to fight against them. They took everything from us! We need to get out of here, right now!" The kid told the other children but none of them did anything. "Guys?"

"You should understand the position you are in, brat. Though you may stand up against here, your friends here are too scared to do anything." Saraune said to the boy.

The child roared before he rushed into the same exorcist again.

"Like I said, stay quiet!" The man punched the child down.

No one expected the kid to actually steal the Exorcist's gun as the kid aimed it at Exorcist and fired. The bullet pierced the gut of the Exorcist. The Exorcist held his stomach in pain as he fell to his knees and cried in pain. In reaction to this, the other men grabbed hold of the gun and began kicking the boy down.

Mr. J chuckled. "Hmm…Interesting…I like this boy's guts, bring him here." He said before one of the exorcists picked up the boy and brought him there.

Before they could do anything, the door exploded and appearing from the rubble were Zarith and Maya.

Zarith took off his cloak to reveal a set of armour on the chest, shoulder, arms and greaves on his knees and boots. Under the armour was a blue like hoodie and white and brown t-shirt and shirt respectively that was barely seen under the hoodie. He wore black trousers. On his back was still the long item that wrapped in cloth.

He held a sword of light in his hand whilst Maya had an ice sword in hers. The two went to attack the group of people.

"Saraune, for betraying the Azazel-sama and the Grigori. You are under arrest!" Maya told Saraune.

"What the hell is going here, Saraune?!" Mr. J asked Saraune.

Saraune then realized. "This must Azazel's doing! We need to get out of here!" he said before another explosion appeared from the wall close to him. Saraune saw Sanosuke walking out of the dust.

Sanosuke then drew his Kokusen and went to strike the closest the enemy. But the enemy blocked and went for a horizontal strike but Sanosuke back flipped to where Maya and Zarith were.

The three stood back to back to each other.

"Sorry I'm late. The second point was more fortified than I thought." Sanosuke apologized to the two.

"Its fine, we were just warming up." Zarith told him with a smirked.

"Focus, guys." Maya told the two. The trio went to attack the group again.

Saraune cursed at the sudden development. "Tch! Let's get out of here, and bring that brat with us." He told the group of exorcists who had the child before they left the room.

"That bastard! Thinking of leaving me here with these monsters?!" Mr. J exclaimed loudly before he threw his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it angrily.

Maya saw the target leaving the room with one of the children and told Zarith and Sanosuke. "They're taking one of the children with them."

"That being said, I don't think we should be standing here playing." Sanosuke stated as he blocked a slash and returned one of his own.

"Sanosuke-dono! Maya-dono! I will handle things here! You should chase after Saraune and the kid." Zarith told the two.

"That's crazy, we can't leave you behind!" Maya exclaimed.

"Its fine, I can take care of myself." Zarith smiled before he threw a wave of light at the group of men who dodged the wave, creating an opening.

Sanosuke looked to Zarith who nodded at Sanosuke, saying to leave this place to him. After a moment, Sanosuke nodded back. "Best of luck, Zarith Garlain." Sanosuke wished him before himself and Maya escaped the area.

"After them!" An Exorcist shouted before they started chasing but Zarith jumped in their way.

He formed a light blue gauntlet on right arm that radiated with Holy Energy, "I shall be your opponent!" he took a stance before a single edged straight sword appeared from the gauntlet. A sword of light in the shape of a double-edged sword appeared in his left hand.

Mr. J and the Exorcists laughed. "Yeah, and what can a little brat like you gonna do?" Mr. J mocked, a fiery lion appeared by his side. It was his Sacred Gear, Blazing Lion, which allowed him to materialize a fiery lion under his command.

Zarith smirked. "We'll find out now, won't we?" a single right white winged appeared on his back.

-x-x-

It was after school back in Japan, and the group of young devils has already gathered together in the clubroom. Christie, Keisuke and Sylvia stood before Serena's desk with Kaoru and Xarin standing behind Serena who was sat down.

"Tonight is a special night for us." Serena told the peerage. "We have been invited to the Rating Institute back in the Underworld."

Christie then asked Serena. "Rating Institute? What's that?"

Xarin then stepped forward before explaining. "Rating Institute is a place where they train young high-class devils about the Rating Games. This is a very prestigious academy in which not many young devils have been granted access to. The institute will train each piece in regards of their piece's traits."

"And in accordance to the invitation, we have to do a Rating Game with another young devil in order to gauge our abilities." Kaoru told the group.

Serena nodded as she admitted it was true.

Sylvia looked to the rest of the Peerage. "Rating Game?"

"Rating Game is a game usually done by mature devils to show off their Servant's abilities and used to raise the status of the King in charged of the Peerage." Serena explained to Sylvia.

It was Keisuke turn to speak up. "And so? Who are we fighting?" Keisuke said.

"It will be announced at the meeting with the Rating Institute's staff members later tonight." Serena answered Keisuke.

"There's a meeting tonight?" Christie asked, surprised. "When?"

"Its in an hour's time." Serena said before she stood up. "But what I really wanted to say to you all in regards to all of this is that no matter who we face against, we are not going to down without a fight." Serena said confidently.

-x-x-

"Let go of me!" The boy grunted as he struggled. He bit on the man's hand before he stomped on his foot. When the man released the boy, he ran behind the group before turning towards them.

"You know I like that spunk of yours kid. I can't wait to break it!" Saraune cried happily.

The young boy created his Sacred Gear, a bow of red light, Staring Red. He pulled on the string, creating an arrow of light. He fired the arrow at Saraune who simply swatted the arrow away like a fly. Saraune looked unimpressed, changing his mind before he made a motion to one of the Sacred Gear users to kill the young man.

The man pulled out a sword of light but the young boy was not going to go down without a fight so he fired another arrow of light but the arrow was sliced into two. The child fired many more but the exorcist kept on destroying them as he continued to close the gap between him and the boy.

The child was breathing heavily, he was pushed back into a corner, and he didn't know what to do. Once the exorcist reached the boy, he raised his sword for a downward slash.

"DIE!"

The light blade was stopped by a sword's sheath; the Exorcist was surprised and looked to see the owner of the sword only to be punched in the face.

"Are you alright?" the boy heard Maya said to him.

Sanosuke turned around to see the boy looking at him in awe. He patted the kid's head. "You did well…Leave this to Oniisan, ok?" Sanosuke smiled.

The boy nodded before he saw Sanosuke dashed forward with his katana drawn. He moved past Saraune's guards and went straight for Saraune. Saraune created a spear of light in his hand and blocked the katana coming for him.

"Fallen Angel Saraune, on the orders of my client, you are under arrest for suspicion of treason." Sanosuke told Saraune.

Saraune only smirked in response to this. "So Azazel has decided to make a move against me."

"Saraune-sama!" The Sacred Gear users before they activated their Sacred Gears but shards of ice obstructed their way as they flew from the side. The Sacred Gears turned to see the other half Fallen Angel with a spear of ice at ready.

"I'll be your opponent." Maya told them.

-x-x-

The battle between Sanosuke and Saraune raged on. Sanosuke somersaulted over a swing by Saraune. When he landed, Sanosuke rushed in but Saraune blocked the attack and the two locked their weapons.

"Answer me! Who are these people you're selling information to?" Sanosuke demanded. "Why are you kidnapping these kids for?!" He pushed forward.

Saraune just smirked before he answered, "I'm not going to tell you, but I'm sure you understand the values of these kids who possess Sacred Gears."

Sanosuke's eyes went wide as he gasped. "Don't tell me you're going to..." He jumped back from another swing by Saraune.

"That's right, to be able to mold these kids into an unstoppable fighting force against the Three Factions, the idea is just genius!" Saraune laughed. "Its not like you should care! You should be happy that you can get more jobs once they begin!" He threw a spear of light at Sanosuke.

"Who would want to fight against kids?!" Sanosuke roared before he created the Holy Avenger in his right hand. He slashed away the spear.

'Tch. A Sacred Gear user?' Saraune thought when he saw the sword.

"That's no reason to destroy peace right now!" Sanosuke came down with a heavy double slash that Saraune managed to block the slash.

Then both fighters continued clashing blades, blocking the other's attack before attacking only for it to be blocked by the other's weapon. They seemed to be even.

Saraune roared, "Huh? What peace?! We are locked in a stalemate! The Great War was not won by any side! We are just living in a false peace where security is on high!" Saraune then held out his hand and a ball of light appeared, he fired the ball at the close range, giving Sanosuke no time but to block with his swords. The ball of energy exploded upon contract, but the Holy Avenger took most of the attack as the force sent Sanosuke rolling. The Holy Avenger shattered, which left Sanosuke cursing.

Saraune lowered his hand. "That's why I hate how the Grigori is run these days! Bunch of cowards who think that peace is best!" he smirked.

"You sound like Kokabiel…" Sanosuke muttered as he slowly got up. Kokabiel was a war-crazed Fallen Angel amongst the leaders of the Grigori.

"Unlike that idiot Kokabiel, I know the right way of doing this." The Fallen Angel rolled up his sleeve and revealed a black snake on his forearm.

"What's that?" Sanosuke squinted his eyes, he did not like the feeling the snake was giving off.

"Like it? This is my best friend, he gives me a little power boost that allowed me to fight you." He said as ten spears of light appeared above him before he took one in his hand. "And now you're dead!" he roared as he threw spear, with rest in tow, at the mercenary. The attacked caused the dust to pick and Saraune couldn't but laugh at the fact that he got rid of one idiot. When the dust settled, Saraune gasped when he saw Sanosuke still alive. His long coat had been tattered and been dirtied. In his right hand was the spear of light that Saraune threw at him that he caught before it could pierce his heart. "What?"

Sanosuke dropped the spear as he said, "Tch! I didn't want to this, I was hoping to not use it but since you broke my strongest sword, you leave me no choice." Sanosuke gripped his jacket and took it off, revealing black ominous looking tattoos on his arms. He held out his left arm with the tattoos on the arms began glowing white.

"Those are!?" Saraune gasped at the sight of the tattoos that seemed reach up all the way to his shoulder and further. He knew immediately what they were.

Sanosuke remembered those days with his father. Especially the day he talked about these tattoos.

_(10 years ago)_

"_Remember Sanosuke." A man wearing traditional Japanese clothing said as he held out Sanosuke's hands, looking at the tattoos. He had a rough look to him, long black hair and golden brown eyes. Beside him was the Kokusen. "These are what your mother gave you before she passed away. You can only partially break them for one reason, to protect someone else's smile and never for personal gain."_

"_I understand, dad!" Sanosuke smiled._

_(Present)_

"You damn hybrid! Don't think just because you have another power it doesn't mean that you could defeat me!" Saraune roared.

An overwhelming aura enveloped Sanosuke before he said, "For these kids…I'll show you why I'll be your worst nightmare."

-x-x-

"Holy Ice Spear!" Maya blocked a slash from one sword based Sacred Gear user with a spear of ice. She kicked the man away before she deflect an arrow of light made from another Sacred Gear user. She held out her free hand and icy blue magic circle appeared, suddenly a stream of ice rushed through the enemy.

Slowly, the Sacred Gear users began falling back. "This bitch is bad news!"

"Holy Ice Lance!" Maya roared as she slammed her palms to the floor, ice suddenly shot up from the floor and took the shape of many arrowheads that aimed straight at the Sacred Gear Users. Many Sacred Gear Users were struck down. Maya then clasped her hands together again, "Holy Ice Prison." She threw her hands forward. The ice around her encased the remaining users in a glacier.

"Yosh!" She said once she realized she had won before she looked to Kouga. "Wait here. Neesan needs to go check on her friend." She told the boy before she ran off.

"Sanosuke-san! Are you alright?" she called once she entered the hall, she noticed Saraune lying on the floor unconscious with Sanosuke towering over him. She realized that he didn't have his jacket on him and she took a good view of his muscular that were covered in black tattoos she had never seen before. She took a good look around the halls and saw the many heavy scorch marks that covered the room. Sanosuke was being awfully quiet as he stared at Saraune's unconscious form.

"Maya-dono!" she heard, she turned around to see Zarith running up to her in the corridor.

"Zarith-san! You're ok!" Maya exclaimed happily. "What about the kids?"

"The kids are fine, I've led them outside after defeating the exorcists and told them to wait there." Zarith told her. He turned his focus to Sanosuke. "Sanosuke-dono, are you ok?" he asked. Much to their surprise, Sanosuke kept quiet.

"Sanosuke-san?" Maya called again, this time a bit weary as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

This seemed to snap Sanosuke out of his trance. He turned to Maya and Zarith and said, "Sorry, just thinking about something."

"We are done here. I've already asked Azazel-san to send some of the Grigori to help bring the kids back home." Zarith told the two before he said to them. "Good work you two." Zarith smiled.

-x-x-

The peerage was outside the school's sports hall. "The meeting place is here?" Sylvia asked, surprised by the fact that her school was being used for the meeting point.

When they entered building, the group noticed another group of people, noticeably they were all girls, and most of them wore the Manade Academy girls uniform except for one who looked to be the most mature of the group.

The one who seemed to leading the group was a girl with rose pink eyes placed behind half-rimmed glasses. She had long blue hair with a strand that stood above the rest of her hair. She had an air of nobility and intelligence around her.

"Ah, Rina-senpai, Shizuka-sensei. Why are you here?" Sylvia asked the leading girl.

Rina looked to Serena and pouted. "That's mean, Serena. You didn't even tell your servants about me and my servants."

Serena held up her hands, "Well if I told her everything in one go, she would certainly forget about a few things here and there. So I was planning on telling her things slowly." Serena made an excuse before she turned to Sylvia. "Well either way I'll introduce you. I'm sure you know her as Rina Shinra, but her real name is Rheena Seere, a devil from the house of Seere." Serena introduced. "And these girls are part of her peerage."

"The Queen, Miyu Oohara-senpai…" The pink haired girl waved at her. Her hair was tied into twintails with red ribbons and had bright green eyes. She was one of the taller girls with a busty figure.

"Bishops, Shizuka Nomata-sensei and Ayaka Saito-san…" The most mature member of the peerage greeted happily. Shizuka had long blonde hair that reached down her waist and hazel eyes. Being the school nurse, she wore a turquoise turtleneck sweater over a white silk shirt. She also wore black skirt. She had ridiculous curves. The other bishop, Ayaka Saito, was a young girl with black hair that reached only to her shoulders. She wears full-rimmed glasses and has blue eyes. She had a slim built.

"Rook, Kuzuha Minamoto-san…" The smallest girl of the peerage bowed. She had long green hair down to her waist and straight bangs. She had blue eyes. She was generally cute.

"Knight, Saeko Saejima-senpai…" The older girl in question smiled as she greeted. She was what many people would describe a Yamato Nadeshiko, a true Japanese beauty. She had long violet hair that reach down to her lower back with v shaped bangs that nearly touched the nose and she had blue eyes. She had an athletic built with ample assets.

"And Pawns, Rei Yamamoto-san…" Rei bowed as she greeted back. She had long light-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above her hair that fell down in front of her face. She had reddish brown eyes. She has a slender figure that compliments her assets.

"Lisa Grenry-san…" The girl with long fiery red hair held up her hand. Her eyes were also of the same colour. She had a slender built.

"Iria Masamune-san…" The buxom young blonde girl jumped happily. Her hair was down to her shoulders with bangs that covered her forehead. She had a short ponytail on her left side tied with a black ribbon. She had orange eyes.

"And Cule Zela-san." Cule bowed politely in response. She held her hands together similar to how a noble would. She had long wavy brown hair that is purple at the tips. She wore a blue rose hair clip on her right. She had large brown eyes. She was about the same height with Kuzuha.

Serena then introduced her Knight, "And this is my Knight, Sylvia Burne. Please get along with her." Sylvia bowed.

"Please to meet you." Sylvia smiled.

The pink magic circle of the Asmoday Family appeared behind them, the two Peerages turned around to see a young girl, older than Serena, with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a red dress that showed off her curvaceous figure with red sleeve like gloves that reached up to her upper arm, black stockings and red high heels. The dress is opened at the chest area, giving view of her cleavage.

"Dina Asmoday-san?" Rheena gasped.

"Nee-sama?" Serena also gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"As you can see, I was also invited to play in the test games since I'm also a member of the Asmoday Household." Dina answered with a smile.

"Kaoru-senpai, who is she?" Sylvia whispered into her senpai's ear.

"She is Dina Asmoday-sama, Serena-san's older twin sister." Kaoru answered.

"Older twin sister?!" Sylvia gasped. When she looked at her and Serena, they look nothing alike!

Serena looked back to her sister. "Nee-sama, is it just you tonight?"

Dina smirked at this. "Don't worry, my servants should be arriving about now." She said just as another pink magic circle, this time a much larger circle, appeared from the ground. In a flash of light, 9 men appeared from the ground. These men had one thing in common: they were all muscular and handsome.

Christie gasped at this. "Hotties?!" she started drooling and looked in awe. She couldn't believe Dina has a peerage of hot men!

Keisuke sighed at Christie's attitude. "Well she is still a succubus, I guess," he shrugged. He noticed that Iria was acting the same. "I guess she's just in awe." Keisuke commented.

Keisuke saw another magic circle, this time colour green before two people came out.

"So is this the place?" asked the young man to the girl beside him. He had light brown hair that was styled wildly. He had green eyes behind blue-lensed glasses. He wore black business suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"It appears so." The young woman told him. She had a simple maid outfit. She had short blue hair and straight bangs along with yellow eyes. She held an emotionless expression.

"Rein-san!" Serena waved at the young man.

The young man, Rein, waved back. "Yo, Serena-chan!"

Rheena asked the young man. "It is just you and Milianna-san tonight?"

"Yeah, the other guys are resting back at home." Rein admitted.

Another pink magic circle appeared.

"Just how many of your family is coming?" Keisuke raged comically at Serena.

The light from the magic circle shone brightly. Emerging from the circle of light were three people, two men and one woman.

"Welcome, young devils," said the lead man, with bright pink hair and blue eyes, and wore noble clothing, such as a blue cravat with a white shirt, black trousers and black and white overcoat. He began speaking. "My name is Crain Asmoday, the next heir of the Asmoday House and in place of my father, Lord Camelius Asmoday who is busy with the final paper work to allow our test matches to take place, I welcome you."

There were murmurs amongst the crowd.

Crain began explaining, "As you may know, these test matches are signs that we have accepted the candidates into our prestigious institute. We will begin by introducing who will be the arbiters for these matches." He gave view to the two "These two are my most trusted Servants, my Queen, Iris Ose, and my Knight, Sigmund. They will be your arbiters for the coming test matches."

"The test matches are as followed, Rheena Seere versus Rein Orobos, the match will be judged by Iris."

Iris Ose had long wavy silver hair similar to Keisuke, crimson red eyes and slightly pale skin. She wore a very modest black dress, one that reached down to her ankles and with sleeves. The dress itself was frilly. She had white ribbons tied around her biceps on the sleeves. Another set of white ribbons that trailed down the side of her dress and tied at the bottom of the dress. She looked a lot similar to Keisuke.

Rheena and Rein looked to each other, nodding in respect of their opponents.

"The second match will be between my two beloved sisters, Dina and Serena, judged by Sigmund."

Sigmund was a man with a slightly tanned skin, long silver hair with a pink hue. He had blue eyes. He wore black shirt like dressing with black trousers with pink lines on the edges. The belt held the shirt close to his body with the buttons undone to give view to the scar that began on his right cheek down the middle of his chest until it reached the upper abdomen. He also wore silver shoulder armour, gauntlets and leg armour. He held a greatsword that was as tall as him on his back that gave off a huge amount of demonic energy.

Dina and Serena gasped when they heard their names placed together. The two looked to each other, unsure of what to make of the situation until they heard one of Dina's servants' voices.

"You sure you want us to fight such a small Peerage." Said one of Dina servants cockily. He was fair with short spiky hair and light green eyes. He was generally topless with armour that covered his whole left arm up to his shoulders with the strap wrapped around his chest. He wore grey trousers with leg armour that covered his knees and shins. He also wore a red cloth around his waist and had black boots on.

"Carbo!" Dina gasped.

"Damn you! Don't think because you have more members it means you are stronger than us!" Keisuke argued back. He wasn't going let some half naked man belittle the team.

"Well, we'll see on the day, won't we?" Carbo shot back.

"I believe you two should behave," Iris told the two. "Or else I would be forced to act."

"Nee-sama!" Keisuke shot at Iris.

Sylvia gasped at this. "Nee-sama?"

Christie whispered into Sylvia's ear. "Iris is Keisuke's older half-sister. I was told that Keisuke joined because of Iris and Serena offering to take him in."

Sylvia nodded. So Keisuke is a Half-Devil Reincarnate then. It sure does explain with both Iris and Keisuke both look alike.

"Whatever problems you have with each other, you can settle it at the game." Iris told the two servants.

Crain smiled. "Let us begin the countdown to the Rating Games."

-x-x-

It was morning and through a light blue magic circle, Sanosuke appeared back at his room at home. He went to place his sword by a corner before he went to take off his coat and grey t-shirt, leaving him topless that gave view to his already toned, scarred and tattooed upper body. He inspected the ominous black tattoo again. The tattoo went from his upper arm and covered his pectorals and upper back.

He sighed.

He went and used it again. He had told himself to not use it unnecessarily but this time he was forced to used _that_. Was he not training enough? Maybe he needed to spend more time and perfect his ability with Blade Blacksmith.

His mind went to the recent request and what his target said and showed him. Fake peace? Saraune ranted on and on about that. Saraune could never understand that this was the best they could get without killing off the rest and upsetting the balance. Those snakes, though…

What could those snakes be? Just who are these terrorists that have the ability to boost their member's abilities?

Sanosuke sighed again, "I have a feeling that something bad is coming."

-x-End-x-

**Here is the first chapter of the second volume finished. For those wondering, the girls in Rheena Seere's peerage are based on girls from different anime series.**

**Miyu Oohara and Kuzuha Minamoto (Based on Myuu Ousawa and Kuzuha Doumoto from Hagure Yuusha no Estetica)**

**Ayaka Saito (Based on Ayaka Sajyou from the Fate/ Prototype)**

**Lisa Grenry, Cule Zela and Iria Masamune (Based on Lisara Restall, Cule Zeria and Iria Fukumune from Dakara Boku wa H ga Dekinai?)**

**Shizuka Nomata, Saeko Saijima and Rei Yamamoto (Based on Shizuka Marikawa, Saeko Busujima and Rei Miyamoto from Highschool of the Dead)**

**Sigmund is based of Saber of Black from the Fate/Apocrypha light novels. **

**For those wondering, Zarith Garlain and Maya Noihara are Half-Angel and Half-Fallen Angel, respectively.**


	8. Teenage Battle Camp

"You guys got invited to do a Rating Game?"

Sanosuke asked Serena as the two were sitting across another in the cafeteria. The two were having lunch and Sanosuke could already feel the death glares aiming at his direction.

"_Why is the new guy sitting with Serena-sama?"_

"_Just who is that jerk?"_

"_Could it be he's Serena-sama's boyfriend?"_

'What an honest group of students,' Sanosuke thought. Sanosuke took a sip of his drink. He also thought it was a bit sudden for her to ask him to accompany her to the cafeteria. It was only a day since he got back from his job, though.

Serena nodded before she said. "Yes, we were invited just before you came back. Its really just a test match though, to gauge our strength in battle and the King's ability to think."

"But why? I thought Rating Games are for mature devils only. How come you and your servants got invited to do a Rating Game?" Sanosuke asked. It was a known fact that in the world of devils, the Rating Games are only participated by only high-class or higher mature devils with the exception of the Four Maous who are said to be unrivaled in many aspects. In ways, it is like the Devils version of soccer, well known through the whole world, and had a large following. For many Devils, the Rating Games serves as the best way to progress up in the social ladder, to move up from the Low-Class to High-Class.

"Well its because the House of Asmoday, my family, are in charge of the Rating Games in the Underworld and my father is head of the institute that teaches High-Class Devils how to work during a Rating Game." Serena explained. "Since I'm of the right age, I've been invited to join the institute and we have to do a Rating Game for the institute to gauge each of the Peerage abilities. It is by knowing that, it allows the Institute to properly place each piece of every Peerage into the right categories, which are Support, Technique, Power and Wizard. So depending on how strong the member is in that category, they can be placed into the right class. The classes can be made up of different pieces though, with the exception of the Kings taking a their own special class. So it is not uncommon for a pawn and bishop to be in the same class or a knight and a rook in the same class. Though what is really important that by the end of the month long semester is a Rating Game, which is held to show how much you've improved."

To have a school that teaches a popular game in the underworld makes a lot of sense, not many people can just learn it off the bat. "So who's the other Devil you'll be picking a fight then?" Sanosuke asked.

"My older twin sister, Dina Asmoday." The thought of fighting her brought a sad look on Serena's face.

"Really, to be put against your own sibling, its harsh of them." Sanosuke said.

"Its because its picked at random." He heard another voice. he turned around to see Rheena Seere walking up towards him. "It was by chance that Serena was placed against her sister."

Sanosuke seemed to recall who she was. "You are…If I recall, Rina Shinra-senpai?"

"Her real name is Rheena Seere, another Devil in this school." Serena properly introduce the two. "Rheena, this is the person I've talked to you about."

Rheena simple bowed before she said. "Pleasure to meet you, Sanosuke Kiriya. I've heard rumours about you."

Rumours? He hoped they weren't bad. "Well I guess nice to meet you too." Sanosuke greeted back.

"Serena-san, have you asked him yet?" Rheena asked bluntly, turning her attention to Serena.

"Not yet," Serena twiddled her fingers shyly as she blushed. "I was going to."

"Asked me what?" Sanosuke asked, wondering where this might lead to.

"Well, we were wondering if you could train some of us to fight?" Serena asked.

"Wait what?" Sanosuke was surprised, asking again to reconfirm what they both had just said.

"Its just as we said. We would like you to train some of our members for the upcoming Rating Games." Rheena repeated.

-x-x-

Life 2: Teenage Battle Camp

-x-x-

It was the first day of training and the two Peerages were hiking to a place within the mountains for their training. Sanosuke also tagged along with them as he had accepted to train some of their members. Each person carried a bag with them that held their personal belongings, with Xarin and Kuzuha carrying more stuff than the rest could due to their superior strength. Sanosuke carried his stuff along with a long suitcase-like box in his left hand. When asked what it was, Sanosuke only told them that it was a present sent to him by an old friend. When they arrived, they saw a white mansion in the middle of an open space, along with a small house near the edge of the space.

"Another mansion in the woods?" Keisuke said to himself as he looked to the large building.

"It's a house owned by my family. There is no one else here and there won't be for another 5 kilometers radius." Serena explained.

Rheena nodded, "In other words, we are free to be as destructive as we want as long it is part of our training."

"Well either way, we are starting our training as soon as we arrive." Serena told the group.

Iria pouted. "Really? Serena-san. Is it really necessary?"

Rei followed. "Yeah? We just spent this whole time getting here."

Lisa just looked annoyed. "As I thought…Iria…You are such a lazy ass!" she growled at her short blonde haired teammate.

Iria turned to the flame haired girl and replied, "Well at least I can take a break! Unlike you, miss fire brain reaper!" A fight ensued between the two girls.

"Iria-oneesama…Lisa-oneesama…" Cule sighed at her sworn elder sisters' behavior.

Sylvia and Keisuke looked to the group before looking at each other. "Such a comedic turn out!" both thought as the same time.

Rheena cleared her throat, causing her servants to look at her. "Time is against us. And we need to use all the time we have for the upcoming games." Rheena told her group.

Serena looked to Sanosuke who had been quite the whole time as he surveyed the area around the mansion. "You don't if we start training now right?" she asked him.

Sanosuke turned to her before nodding. "Yeah. That will be a good idea." He answered her.

-x-x-

The Training had been split into three parts, combat training, magic training and strategy training. It was decided that Sanosuke and Xarin would lead the combat training due to them having the most experience in fighting, Kaoru, Miyu and Shizuka would teach them magic whilst Xarin would also help with strategy, which is for only Serena and Rheena.

It was time for training, and Sanosuke was training with the Knights and Pawns from both groups. It was then that he further split it into sparring sessions: Sylvia vs Saeko, Lisa vs Rei, and Cule vs Iria. Currently Sanosuke was sparring with Keisuke, the last person on his list.

Sanosuke would have a 15-minute sparring session with each person with him to help gauge his or her abilities one by one, so he began with Sylvia. It was similar to their previous sparring sessions except that now that she was a devil and a Knight, her speed had boosted dramatically, keeping him on the defense with nearly no chance of attacking. Sylvia always seemed to rush her attacks, trying to end it with a decisive blow. That would be her main problem, giving it her all in every strike would only tire her out.

It was after Sylvia that he would spar against Lisa. Lisa used a fiery scythe as her weapon, matching that of her red hair. She was quick, similar Sylvia in the idea of giving everything to each attack. Her skills with the scythe were not to be underestimated as well.

Cule was an interesting one as she had used a gladius as her weapon, but her attack power, compared to the rest, was relatively weak. But she made up for it with the use of Ice Magic in which she had used her sword as a medium and her timing of attacks. A former magician, perhaps? It would seem to make sense. Her sense of nobility would seem to have come from a long line of magicians.

Iria, like him and Keisuke, uses Sacred Gear. Her sacred gear was in a form of a falchion with a purple gem on the hilt and it radiated with electricity. Her attacks were very forward. Her attack power exceeded the rest of the servants and with the lightning element added into the attacks, she would be regarded as a dangerous fighter. Maybe he would need to ask Azazel information regarding her Sacred Gear, he doubt that this is all to her Sacred Gear. Although he thought that, she focuses too much on attack power. If she were to go up against a technique type fighter like Sylvia or himself, she would be in trouble.

Rei uses a spear, more specifically a naginata, as her main weapon. She swift and agile with her movements, almost graceful, which certainly shows that she was skilled with the weapon. A soujutsu practitioner, he would suspect. She had the tendency to use wind magic to aid her in her attacks.

Saeko was similar to him. Like him, she grew up as a swordsman, trained by her parents. That much he could tell when he clashed swords with her, her execution, her technique, her strength are what she had attained through years of hard work. She was also skilled in battoujutsu, possibly as part of her family's style. He could not say much on what she could improve; all she needed was more battle experience.

And now he was testing Keisuke.

Currently Sanosuke only had his father's Kokusen out whilst Keisuke had both of his Soul Breaker Spears out. Both charged forward, sword and spear met at the first clash with Sanosuke backing away from the slash of the second spear. Sanosuke came back with another slash that was blocked by one of Keisuke's spear. Keisuke swung his other but Sanosuke simply grabbed hold of the said spear before Keisuke could gather enough momentum. Sanosuke then kicked Keisuke in the chest and back flipped away at a safe distance.

Keisuke held his chest shortly because of the pain. He was also huffing and puffing from fighting 6 other people earlier.

Sanosuke eyed the spears that Keisuke held. 'That spear is said to be able cancel out magic. Is it just limited to demonic powers and human magic?' Sanosuke thought to himself. Might as well try.

Light enveloped his blade with light and with a quick swing of his sword, a wave of light made its way towards Keisuke who blocked the attack with his left spear.

"Hey that was dangerous!" Keisuke exclaimed.

Sanosuke stood there for a while as if in thought. From where Keisuke was, it looked Sanosuke smirked as if he knew that was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to test something." Sanosuke bowed. Then Sanosuke stabbed his katana to the ground. Keisuke was confused about what he was going to do. Sanosuke then summoned two black and white falchions, White Black. "Ready?" he asked.

"Whenever you are!" Keisuke replied as he took a stance.

Both would clash weapons again, this time it was proven to be more difficult for Keisuke since Sanosuke decided to dual-wield. Sanosuke went onto the offensive and it proved to Keisuke that he needed be quicker on the defensive. After blocking the many strikes Sanosuke gave, the grip that Keisuke had on his spears began to loosen. With a final double slash, both spears were sent flying away.

Keisuke cursed. When he saw the tip of the black sword pointed at him, he quickly gathered the black light around him to create a spear of black light in his hands.

He pushed the black falchion away and tried stab Sanosuke in the head. Sanosuke pushed the blade away with his white falchion. He went with an upward slash with the black sword but Keisuke swung the bottom end of the spear, making the white blade narrowly miss him as he spun. Both Keisuke and Sanosuke found themselves shoulder to shoulder. Both jumped away before facing each other.

'So to be able to gather that black light and used it to create tangible weapons, it is a lot similar to the Angels' own light weapons.' Sanosuke thought to himself as he observed the weapon in Keisuke's hand.

White Black disappeared from his hands before he said. "The House of Ose really does have a powerful ability." He had heard that the members of the House of Ose, a household that lost its place in the 72 Pillars, were powerful within the Great War because of this ability. This made them a target by the Angels and Fallen Angels, and so they were exterminated within the war. Well thought to be, and they had to survive by having Half-Breeds within the family except for maybe one or two Pure-Devils. Even then, that was not enough to save it from its already ruined status. It was unexplained how they managed to attain such a skill, though. It was suppose to be an impossible idea to have light and demonic powers combine.

He looked to Keisuke and remembered the way he had moved with that black spear of light. 'He is certainly more skilled with a single spear than with two.' He thought. He held up his left hand, signaling the end of the spar. Keisuke acknowledged the end by discarding the spear of black light. As expected, Keisuke is an interesting young man.

They both heard sounds of explosions and both look to see Xarin and Kuzuha sparring. Xarin pointed his zanbatou down with the flat side of the blade against him as he blocked the attack of the huge hammer Kuzuha was using.

Keisuke froze when he saw the giant hammer. 'That's huge!' he thought. He certainly wouldn't want to get hit by that hammer in the near future.

-x-x-

"The flow of Demonic Magic is based on the user's imagination. You can use that imagination to create a variety of techniques." Kaoru explained.

It was demonic magic training time. Currently the Knights, Rooks and Pawns, except for Cule and Lisa, were in the room with their Queens, Kaoru and Miyu. Keisuke sighed, currently Christie, Ayaka, Cule and Lisa don't have to take this lesson since they are already skilled enough to use demonic magic. Shizuka would also teach this too but she was busy helping Serena and Rheena with their own strategy making.

Miyu then showed them with creating ice that tore through its plastic container. "When used properly, you can even change the state of an object or even its shape." Miyu then show the group by changing the shape of the ice into a rose. Some of the members of both Peerages clapped their hands in amazement.

Both Queens looked to each other before nodding and turned to the group. "Lets start by trying to concentrating the demonic energy to a ball in front of you." The knights and pawns started concentrating as soon as she said it.

Keisuke closed his eyes. To concentrate the demonic energy to a ball is something done by gathering energy and manipulating it to move towards the users desired point on their body. The properties, element, and power the energy had depended on two things: the user's imagination and the amount of energy they have in them. Since Keisuke was a half-demon of the Ose, he had some ability in this. Though he cannot seem to make simple illusions, change its elements into things like fire or ice, or change its properties yet, he was adept at making the energy transform into black light and change its shape. To him, it was similar to how he made that spear of black light. So simple enough, he made a ball of demonic light before him.

"Not bad, Keisuke-kun. Though, you seemed to make black light." Kaoru observed.

Keisuke only chuckled at this. It was mainly because of his affinity with it. A struggling Iria then called Kaoru.

Keisuke looked to his left to see how Sylvia was doing. She looked like she struggling with it as well.

"Sylvia-san, is everything alright?" Miyu asked her.

Sylvia kept on concentrating. "Everything's fine, I'm just trying to concentrate."

Miyu nodded before she noticed Kuzuha made one before it disperse. She decided to tell Sylvia that she will be around to help her if she needed it before she went to Kuzuha.

Sylvia slowly breathed out and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine the ball of energy before her but as she expected, nothing happened. What was she doing wrong though?

"You ok?" she heard before she saw Keisuke coming to her. "It must be hard trying to imagine the flow of demonic energy, huh?"

Sylvia nodded. It was hard, especially since she came from the Church, magic was not taught very well there unless you are gifted.

"I'll help you." Keisuke told before he walked up to her. "First close your eyes. Concentrate. And clear your mind of anything unnecessary. All you need is the shape and where you want it to be." He explained as he held up her arm and stood closely to her.

She did exactly as he said. She closed her eyes, and had gotten rid of anything unnecessary in her mind.

"My sister told me once that you need to feel the flow of demonic energy in you." Keisuke explained. "So concentrate and try to feel the demonic energy."

She followed everything he said again. Feel the flow of energy. Feel the flow of energy. Feel the flow of energy. She thought to herself.

When she opened her opened her eyes, she saw a small blue ball of energy hovering over her palms.

"Good work," Keisuke said.

Sylvia smiled at the small ball of demonic energy before she turned to Keisuke. Sylvia noticed how close he was to her and began blushing intensely.

Keisuke noticed Sylvia's red face. "What's wrong?" Keisuke asked.

Sylvia shook her head. "No, nothing!" She looked away shyly.

-x-x-

"Listen up! When fighting against your enemy, you need two things!" Xarin shouted before he held up his hand with the index finger up. "One: Keep your guard up and aim for the enemy's centre of gravity!" he brought up his middle finger. "and Two: Put your heart and soul into your attacks! It doesn't have to be everything you got but as long you put some guts behind it, you will not come short!"

"Isn't that three things?" Keisuke muttered under his breathe.

Currently it was Keisuke, Rei, Lisa, Iria, Cule and Kuzuha taking this lesson. Sylvia and Saeko were both training with Sanosuke. Maybe it was for the best as they are both Knights. Kuzuha is with them since she herself was a Rook, the only Rook of Rheena Seere.

"We will be testing your hand-to-hand combat. For this exercise, Pawns are allowed to promote to Rook so that it wouldn't be unfair." Xarin explained. "Kuzuha-chan packs quite a punch and I don't think some of you would get off easy without the rook's defensive abilities."

After Xarin told them what to do, they broke off into pairs. Keisuke had the unfortunate luck to face Kuzuha. Keisuke tried his best to block the first attack but Kuzuha grabbed onto his arm and threw him over. Keisuke managed to land safely whilst drifting through the dirt. He looked up to see Kuzuha coming in with a punch to his face but Keisuke grabbed the punch and grabbed her clothes. He was about to throw her but she retaliated by grasping his wrist and collar and both were locked in a battle for supremacy. Keisuke has got to admit though, despite being the smaller of the two, Kuzuha had a lot of power in her, more than his when he is in Rook mode. Keisuke then moved his right leg to the inside of her left leg and used it to trip the young girl over. Kuzuha was quick though, when she landed, she quickly placed her feet against Keisuke's chest. She kicked forward, sending the silver haired pawn away in front of her. Keisuke landed on his two feet.

Xarin who had been watching the fight and was surprised at how Keisuke was holding up against Kuzuha. "I guess Kuzuha is better when she uses her hammer." Xarin observed. "I permit you two to use your weapons." Xarin said with Kuzuha summoning a magic circle that teleported her giant war hammer to her side.

Keisuke paled when he saw the oversized hammer. "Give me a break! Xarin-sensei!" Kuzuha brought down the hammer on to Keisuke, who reacted by creating a shield of black light.

-x-x-

Whilst everyone else was busy training, Serena and Rheena took this moment to watch over their training. They were taking a small break from their studies of the Rating Games, going over the rules and possible strategies.

"I've got to admit Serena. You gather very interesting people around you." Rheena told her junior. Indeed they were interesting, they all had a wide array of skills that would consider them dangerous once they would reach their potential. The mercenary, Sanosuke Kiriya, was also an interesting being himself. A half-blooded Fallen Angel with the ability to use Holy Swords. Keisuke Ryuudou would also be considered an interesting man as well. A half-blooded Devil of the House of Ose and can cancel out magic. She had could already tell that it was fate that brought these people together.

She was mainly watching how he was using his Power of Black Light to create a shield to block against Kuzuha's hammer. Since both were now Rooks, the shockwave of the attack created a crater that had them in the middle. Keisuke pushed the hammer off him.

"The person who decided to let you have that hammer is crazy!" Keisuke roared before he went on to the attack with one of his Soul Breaker Spears.

"That is very kind of you to say that. I am really lucky to have them." Serena thanked her senior before she looked at Sanosuke who was taking on both Sylvia and Saeko at the same time.

Sanosuke held both the Kokusen and the Scarlet Blaze in his hands. He saw that Saeko was coming from the right and Sylvia charging in from the left. When Saeko arrived, Sanosuke parried the first slash before locking blades with her. He looked to his left to see Sylvia ready to thrust her weapon at him. He used the Scarlet Blaze to push her attack away from his body, though it did leave a shallow cut on the side of his stomach as he only barely parried the attack. Since Sanosuke was using one hand against Saeko, Saeko had a stronger push and was going to overpower Sanosuke if he hadn't tripped her over with his leg. He then elbowed Sylvia in the stomach. Sanosuke got around Sylvia and pushed her towards Saeko, nearly making the young blonde fall over if she hadn't regained her balance in time.

"What is important in battles like these is that when you will find yourself fighting against strong opponents, one you cannot take down on your own, you need to work together to defeat them. Teamwork is the key to Rating Games." He told the two. The two girls went back to attack him again.

"You seem uneasy." Rheena observed.

Serena looked to Rheena surprised before she shook her head. "No." she tried denying her worry.

-x-x-

The servants decided to make use of the built-in hot springs. On the girls said, the 14 nude female devils sat in the large pool filled with hot water, trying to relax the muscles from a long hard day of training.

Serena though couldn't help but think about the future battle. She was scared though. She doesn't know whether she had the strength to face up against her own sister. She had hoped that her servants would be strong enough against her sister's servants in time. She suddenly heard a loud voice.

"Hey?! Shizuka-sensei?! When did your boobs get this huge?!"

Shizuka looked around to see Christie facing her. "What is it, Christie-chan? Could it be you're jealous?" Shizuka asked cheekily.

"Of course!" Christie declared as she began rubbing Shizuka's chest. "I am a succubus but I could not grow my babies like yours! How did you manage to get them this big?!" she pouted.

Shizuka could only giggle as she said. "It's a secret." She grinned. Christie was about to make a retort before she heard Ayaka say something.

"Christie-senpai, please refrain yourself from…um…you…know…that," Ayaka tried to say but she couldn't help but blush from what Christie was doing.

Ayaka wanted to say more but before she could even do that, she whelped at the group of her small bosom from behind. She looked around to see Iria holding on to her. "What's wrong, Ayaka-chan?" Iria asked she giggled. "As expected of a small cup, you can't feel anything!" she said before a fist drilled onto her head. Iria looked up as she rubbed her head with one hand.

Lisa looked incredibly angry at her friend's stupidity. "What are you doing, you weirdo? Stop bullying Ayaka-san! You cow!" she growled.

"What was that, flame head?!" Iria roared at Lisa after releasing Ayaka.

"Its just as I said, shocker!" Lisa roared back. A fight broke out between the two girls.

"Now, now…Please stop fighting please?" Rheena asked the two.

"As expected, these girls might one day kill themselves…" Sylvia whispered as her sweat dropped whilst watching the scene.

Serena then noticed Kaoru, Kuzuha, Cule and Miyu in one corner having a conversation.

"Miyu-senpai, don't they look bigger now?" Kuzuha asked her queen.

Cule looked surprised as she asked, "Really?!"

"Yeah…" Miyu sighed before she told her first year juniors. "My current bras are getting a bit small so I have to buy a new one. The problem is that, they can be quite pricy." She admitted.

"If you'd like, I know a good shop in town where they sell at a discount. We can go there before the games if you want." Kaoru suggested.

Miyu smiled before she grabbed Kaoru's hands. "Thank you, Kaoru-san! Please lead the way!" she said gratefully.

The girls never realized how loud they were as the sound passed through the walls into the boys side where Keisuke and Xarin were sitting in the hot pool.

"You're too noisy!" Keisuke was close to shouting, as he was clearly annoyed, though he was blushing like crazy.

"What's wrong, Keisuke? You getting flustered." Xarin grinned.

"I'm not!"

"Could it be that since the girls are also taking a bath in the hot springs, you couldn't help but think of naughty things? Keisuke, you are sure growing up!" the giant rook joked at his fellow servant and student's behavior.

"Stop with your bullying, Xarin-sensei!" Keisuke roared.

Xarin giggled as he patted Keisuke's back hard without realizing it, Keisuke was doing all he can to stop himself from flying forward. "Its fine anyway. Since you are a man, I can accept such behavior. Plus, on the other side is the love of my life, Shizuka-sensei!" his voice sound higher than usual after he clasped his hands. "Oh! Why must you be so cruel to me, Maoh-samas?"

"Xarin-sensei…Not you too…" Keisuke's sweat dropped. Shizuka was a really popular person in school. A hot nurse with an incredible body, the idea alone was a pure source of everyman's fantasy.

Sanosuke walked into the hot springs with nothing but a towel on. He had already washed himself before coming in, so he walked into the large pool.

"Yo, Mr. Swordsman." Xarin greeted. He was done with the hot springs, so he decided to have an early night.

"Hello, Xarin-sensei." Sanosuke greeted back.

Keisuke looked up to see Sanosuke sitting across from him. It was then he had noticed the black tattoos that covered his upper body. "I would not have imagined you to be the tattoo-loving type. Those are very interesting tattoos though. Do they mean anything?" he asked.

Sanosuke wondered what he had meant before he looked down and realized that he was talking about the seal. "I've had these for as long as I could remember." He told Keisuke. "Though my father said differently, to me it is a reminder of what I can be. It is proof of my potential." He explained vaguely, but he looked depressed about it. He then remembered something. "Which reminds me, remember what you first told me about your Sacred Gear?" he asked Keisuke.

"What?" Keisuke was surprised

"'It allows me to cut the flow of magic energy in my opponents and cancel magic,' if I remember correctly," Sanosuke quoted.

"That's where you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it doesn't cut the flow of magic energy or cancel magic. It actually steals magic from your opponents, through each slash at either the opponent himself or his spells. So in other words, inside the spears is the magical energy that you stole from your enemy." Sanosuke explained.

So his spears actually steal magical energy then. But what would the stolen magical energy be used for though?

"It is a trait gained from half of the soul of the dragon that was sealed into the Sacred Gear, Magic Dragon, Zirnitra, also known as the Silver Dragon Lord." Sanosuke continued his explanation before he looked up in amazement. "To think that the Silver Dragon Lord was also sealed inside the Sacred Gears, looks like it wasn't just the Dragon King Vritra and Two Heavenly Dragons that were sealed into the Sacred Gears."

"Dragon Lord?" Keisuke said to him as he took a look at his right hand. Was something that amazing inside him? He thought to himself. It did seem farfetched that something that great would be inside him.

"So I guess you didn't know that your Sacred Gear was a Dragon-Type. If you don't believe me, it can't be helped." With a flick of the wrist, a large red edged zweihander appeared beside him.

"Hey, why did you take out your sword?!" Keisuke panicked as he leaned away from the sword.

Sanosuke took the sword in his hands before he explained. "This is Dragon Hunter, my dragon slayer holy sword. As its name would suggest, it is effective against Dragons and Dragon-Type Sacred Gear Users. Do you feel a malicious aura other than its Holy aura directed at you?"

Keisuke nodded.

Sanosuke nodded before he said, "Then its settled." He dispelled the sword away.

Keisuke then realized something, so he asked Sanosuke. "How did you know about my Sacred Gear?"

"I just happened to know someone who works in researching Sacred Gears since he is a Sacred Gear maniac. As a favour, he sent me data on all the Sacred Gears I've encountered recently." Sanosuke answered. The man he knew was Azazel. After doing the job Azazel gave him regarding Saraune, part of the agreement was information about Sacred Gears along with the money. He wanted information about Sacred Gears for two reasons:

1) He wanted to be able to create the correct countermeasures if he found himself against Sacred Gear users.

2) He too had an interest in Sacred Gears, though not as obsessed as Azazel's

"Encountered recently…" Keisuke gave those words some thought before he realized. "Then Saya's Sacred Gear?"

Sanosuke nodded, "I did. It is a Sacred Gear known as Blooming Gate. It is mainly a defensive Sacred Gear that the user could control with their mind." He explained to him before he offered. "If you want, I can give you the file later, I've already read through it."

"Thanks!" Keisuke nodded.

-x-x-

Keisuke laid on his bed in the brightly lite room. He looked up at the lamp above him before he blocked the light shining at his eyes with his hand. Did he really have something that great inside him? A Dragon Lord? It did seem a bit far-fetched, even if he did have one half of its Soul.

But still a Dragon Lord? If he remembered right, the Dragon Lords were five ultimate-class dragons that were said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings, matching those of the Evil Dragons. That being said, he heard they were sealed into Sacred Gears due to their dangerous power. Inside him was half of the Silver Dragon Lord, the Magic Dragon, Zirnitra. If that was the case, was the reason he had never heard him speak was because the soul was incomplete? It does make sense, though.

The other Dragon Lords were the Mirror Dragon Saltire, Horned Dragon Sirrush, Rainbow Dragon Galeru and Raging Dragon Vasuki. Each of them was a force to be reckoned with, but they were said to be always fighting amongst one another due to their differences and they cause destruction everywhere. He then wondered what kind people the other users could be. Are they friendly? Are they completely ignorant of the Sacred Gear inside them?

He sat up and looked to the file beside him. It was the file that Sanosuke had given him before. It had information regarding Saya's Sacred Gear, dubbed Blooming Gate. As he read through the file, Keisuke couldn't help but feel impressed by this man, Sanosuke's friend. He researched this Sacred Gear to a great detail.

A defensive-type Sacred Gear.

That was the true nature of Blooming Gate. Keisuke couldn't help but smile. The Sacred Gear really did suit her.

-x-x-

After a few days of training, the devils have begun to take shape. Though some gaps were evidently present in their styles, they should be able to hold up on their own unless the enemy is strong. He would expect that from Dina Asmoday's servants and Rein Orobas's servants if the things Rheena and Serena told him were true.

As for him, needed to get stronger as well. With this weird terrorist organization slowly crawling its way to the surface. He will no doubt have a lot of work for him to do and fight people stronger than the ones he fought before. He would need to draw out more power from before, from both his Blade Blacksmith and from himself. Maybe going back to basics will help him? After all, he probably needs to solidify the foundations of his swordplay. Anything was better than _that_. He doesn't want to use something like that if he could but he knew himself, he will be stronger with it. He used it before because he made a promise to live.

For now, he would work on his basics. He took hold of his katana and walked out the door. When he walked into the woods, he unsheathed his katana and pointed the blade up. He raised his sword high before slashing downwards. He repeated the process again and again. He told himself that he would practice this and many other techniques first for the first hour and the second hour would be with the Blade Blacksmith and the many possibilities he could do with it.

-x-x-

Serena quickly rose up from her bed. She was panting heavily. A nightmare? She thought to herself, but…

"Was it a dream?" Serena thought, was it just a dream or was some kind of premonition? The vision of her eventual defeat? No! She mustn't be so negative! If she were, the Peerage would fall apart! She must put faith in her abilities and her Peerage. She just needs a glass of water, maybe that would set her mind at ease. She did not want to loose. She told herself that, and that's why she worked very hard. Her family expected her to be a high ranked player in the Rating Games

As she walked down stairs, she heard the main door closed shut. She looked to see Sanosuke, walking towards the stairs, fully clothed, sword by the waist. Come to think of it she did caught sight of Sanosuke leaving the house a few nights ago. 'He must've been training,' she thought.

"Sanosuke-san?" she called quietly.

Sanosuke looked up when he heard his name and saw Serena waiting by the stairs. Sanosuke hid his left arm behind his back.

"Serena-san, you couldn't sleep?" Sanosuke greeted back before asking.

"More like a bad nightmare woke me up." Serena smiled lightly, trying to hide her worry. "I was about to go out for a short walk. If you don't mind, would you like to accompany me?" she asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

The two walked outside to the garden area that was lite up. When they found a bench, Serena sat down while Sanosuke stood up in front of her.

"To be honest, I am a bit worried about the Rating Game. We are only a few days away. And I am not sure if we are able to win against my sister and her Peerage." She began saying. "And I've been having nightmares about it, recently."

"So they are really that strong?" Sanosuke asked. She must be getting really nervous about this.

Serena nodded. "My sister is known for her ability to predict the flow of the battle and create the appropriate counter strategies, the 'Black-Haired Tactical Beauty. She is said to be a rising genius that can compete with mid-level Rating Games participants." She explained to Sanosuke. "It is also not just that, her servants are also quite strong. I am just scared my servants are gonna get hurt badly by them."

'A seemingly overwhelming foe,' Sanosuke thought to himself. She just needed confidence in herself, he had guessed.

"I'm sorry, for unloading all of this on to you. Its just I can't bottle this up any longer."

"Its going to be fine," that caught Serena by surprise. "If its Serena-san, I am sure that you would do great. After all the rest of the Peerage and Sylvie believe in you."

"But if I screw up…" she said quietly.

Sanosuke just shrugged, "If you do, then it can't be helped. They will not blame it on you. Either way, your servants are also strong on their own accord." He smiled at her.

He's right, though. She didn't really believe in her servants' strength. Even Rheena admitted that her servants were strong, so why didn't she believe in their strength too? She felt stupid by the

"Thanks!" she said smiling. Sanosuke blushed at the sudden smile.

"By the way, what do you have hiding behind your back?" Serena questioned.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it."

"Oh…then why are you hiding it?" Serena moved her hand to the arm as she moved from the bench. Sanosuke moved his left side of his body away from her but she was persistent and once she grabbed his arm, she felt something wet covering her palm. She pulled out to see her palm covered by a red substance. "Blood?" she was shocked and pulled Sanosuke's arm out to reveal a huge cut that ran down his forearm. The cut itself seemed shallow though. "What happened? Was this during training?" she questioned him, her voice filled with worry.

He chuckled lightly as he rubbed his head with his right hand, "I guess I went overboard with the training. I was going to fix it up after this."

Serena pouted. "You should have just told me, you idiot."

"No, you don't have to worry about this." He continued his light chuckling. Serena then lead him to the bench before she crouched before him.

"I want to! Please hold still." Her right hand held onto his left hand whilst she placed her left hand over the wound. Demonic magic radiated from the palm of her left hand.

Sanosuke was surprised by the sudden flow of Demonic Magic flowing into him, though he felt slight aches from the flow of Demonic Magic into the wound.

"I'm trying to close the wound as much as I can with my magic. It's a technique used over the centuries, but it's not as effective as Sacred Gears with a full healing capability." She explained.

So that's what she was doing. Sanosuke never had much understanding of magic, much less demon magic. So he had no choice but to trust her words.

"You weren't expecting that, weren't you? Originally the best way was supposed to be done by having as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. But I don't think I like that and plus you're not a member of the household, so its capabilities are very limited." She smiled.

Sanosuke's cheeks couldn't contain the blushing that was appearing. He wasn't just blushing because of the image of a skin-to-skin contact would be like appearing in his mind but also because her smile. For some reason, that smile made him felt relaxed. He felt attracted to it.

'Such an honest smile,' Sanosuke thought.

A small silence around the two as they both were thinking of what to say to each other.

From behind a wall listening into their conversation, Rheena leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "Serena…could it be you're…" she whispered to herself. What Rheena didn't realize was that Sanosuke felt her presence nearby.

"I'm sorry," she told him and he turned his attention back to her.

"For what?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

"For suspecting you at first. When we first met, we were all worried that you might kill us." Serena said honestly. She had finished up with the minimal healing procedure and sat next to him.

"Don't worry, who else wouldn't feel like that if they met someone with a connection to the Angels or Fallen Angels?" Sanosuke told her honestly. It was true after all. Angels and Fallen Angels are the sworn enemies of the Devils. The huge cut in his left forearm had generally closed up. It looked like it could still bleed if Sanosuke doesn't swing it too much in the next few hours. A perk of being half-human is the faster healing time than normal humans.

"But still, thanks to you, we saved a good friend of ours and we gained another!" Serena smiled at him. Suddenly she blushed before she put her head onto his shoulder.

"Hey…" said Sanosuke, surprised by the action.

"Sorry, I don't know why but I just wanted to do this. Would you let me stay like this for a while?" she asked.

Sanosuke sighed at both the answer and the question she gave. There was nothing much he could and so both of them stayed like that for a while.

The pair did not realize that they were still holding hands.

-x-x-

Keisuke yawned. It's been a tiring first four days and thanks to the adrenaline pumped from those four days of training, he couldn't sleep.

The first four days had been painful. It was because of how Sanosuke, Miyu, Kaoru and Xarin had been pushing the two groups. After the spars with different people was a small magic training session by Sanosuke and Miyu who wanted Keisuke to work on his power of black light. They worked as a team, put through situations that you might find yourself in within the Rating Games. It wasn't just the Pawns and the Knights that took part in it, even the Rooks and Bishops joined them to make it as realistic as possible. It was usually Serena's servants against Rheena's servants.

Well he will forget about it for now, he just needed to have a nice quick shower before anything else happens. With his eyes half-closed, he opened the door to the shower. When he fully opened his eyes, he jumped in shock of the sight of a wet Sylvia barely covering her important parts. She also was shocked at the sudden intrusion in her and began blushing to the point that her face was as red as a tomato.

"Hi, Sylvia…" Keisuke said as he retreated slowly from the scene, eyes closed. 'WHY ME?!' Keisuke thought to himself, the voice inside his head sounded angry. He was about to closed the door to the shower room once he was out of the room but then he heard…

"You pervert!" Sylvia screamed before she slapped him so hard, it sent him spinning violently to the wall behind him.

-x-x-

The final day of training camp began with Sanosuke teaching the Knights and Pawns again. All of them had their weapons out for training.

"We only have another two days before both of your Rating Games begin." Sanosuke told the group. Today he is going to see how much they have improved.

As Sanosuke kept on talking to the group, Keisuke looked to Sylvia. When she noticed him looking at her way, she angrily looked away. Keisuke sighed in response. Since the incident in the shower, she hasn't spoken to him except when necessary during strategy meetings with Christie and Xarin during those team exercises.

"Since this is final session I have with you guys, I would to start by training Keisuke first. The rest of you will pair off and spar with each other." He heard Sanosuke say. He jumped at the call of his name.

"Me?" Keisuke pointed at himself, he usually would be last on Sanosuke's list.

"Its better if I start with you today," Sanosuke told him. Keisuke didn't really understand the meaning of it though.

When the group dispersed, Keisuke stood before Sanosuke with his Soul Breaker Spears. The two clashed blades again and again.

As they continued sparring, Sanosuke then told him, "Remember Keisuke, Sacred Gears are things which are strongly affected by the feelings of its' user. He blocked as overhead slash. "The stronger you feel, the more the Sacred Gear will react to you feelings." He pushed the spear off before blocking the next spear. He kicked Keisuke in the chest.

"But what is it do you really want to wish for now?" Sanosuke said after he lowered his blade.

"What do you mean?" Keisuke asked Sanosuke.

Sanosuke sheathed his sword. He then asked Keisuke. "Right now, what's so important to you that you're willing to put everything on the line? What is it that drives you? Think about that and the Sacred Gear will react to the desires in your heart."

The Sacred Gear would reacts to the desire of the user? The thing that drives him forward…Keisuke gave it some thought before he realised. What Keisuke wanted was to protect his honour and pride as a member of Serena Asmoday's Peerage. To honour the vow he made with Serena and Iris when they took him in, the strength to protect the people around him, the strength to protect Saya. In order to do that, he needed to get stronger. If the Sacred Gear will react to that then…

"If you can hear me, then react to my feelings! Soul Breaker!" A bright silvery light shone from the two spears. A sudden force took over the bottom end of both spears as they were drawn to each other. When the two ends connected the bright light flashed before it died out. All that was left was a single polearm left in Keisuke's hand. It was long, more almost twice as long as Keisuke. In between the two spears was a purple gem that had a black, almost draconic eye. "What's this?" Keisuke asked Sanosuke as he inspected the weapon.

"That is the Second Liberation. Soul Breaker Spears Ravage, the true form of Soul Breaker Spears." Sanosuke told him.

-x-End-x-

**Next chapter is going to be a Character Sheet for Rheena Seere's Peerage so that you can understand what kind of people they are. Please Review.**


	9. Character Sheet For Rheena's Peerage

**Name**: Rheena Seere  
**Alias**: Rina Shira  
**Nickname**: Land Tiger  
**Age**: 18  
**Race**: High-Class Devil  
**Piece**: King  
**Family**: Valina Seere (Older Sister, Head of the Family)  
**Bio**: She is the second child of the Seere family, the younger sister to the current Head of the family. She can act a bit childish and has a friendly rivalry with Serena.  
**Power**: A trait from her family is the ability to manipulate earth, which allows her to harden or soften it into different forms for offensive and defensive capabilities, and the usual demonic powers.

**Name**: Miyu Oohara (Based on Myu Ousawa from Hagure Yuusha no Estetica)  
**Nickname**: Busty Hellfire (though she's not proud of it)  
**Age**: 18  
**Race**: Half-Devil/ Devil Reincarnate (From the Extra House of Mammon)  
**Piece**: Queen  
**Bio**: A young half-devil from the Extra Family of Devils, she left her family after an argument regarding her friendship with a member of the 72 pillars, regarding her friendship with Rheena. After she left, Rheena reincarnate her as a member of the Seere Household.  
**Power**: **The Power of Black Flame,** which gives her control of black fire which is her family trait, and the usual demonic powers.**  
**

**Name: **Ayaka Saito (Based on Ayaka Sajyou from Fate/ Prototype)  
**Nickname: **Black Magic User**  
Age**: 17  
**Race**: Low-Class Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Bishop  
**Bio**: A young black magic user who lost her father and sister due to an accident. She had lived a lonely life until she was hunted down by a spearman in blue from the Church. Rheena found her and saved her by turning her into her bishop. She is shy and does not like to stand out.  
**Power**: **Black Magic**, uses crows feathers as projectiles or vines to seal or reinforce an object. She is also skilled in Demonic Magic.  
**Artificial Sacred Gear**: **Ring Lullaby** - a flute that creates a energy rings and sends it straight to the enemy.

**Name**: Shizuka Nomata (Based on Shizuka Marikawa from Highschool Of The Dead)  
**Nickname**: The Healer  
**Age**: 23  
**Race**: Low-Class Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Bishop  
**Bio**: Shizuka comes from a family that has been in contact with the Seere family for many generations. So as per family tradition, Shizuka was picked to serve a member of the family. She is fun-loving, ditzy and very kind. She is also the main source of every male fantasy in school.  
**Power**: specially gifted in water and healing magic, demonic powers, illusions. She is also good at making potions.

**Name**: Saeko Saejima (Based on Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead)  
**Nickname**: Samurai Maiden  
**Age**: 18  
**Race**: Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Knight  
**Bio**: A young girl who was trained from young by her father, Saeko was born to a family of japanese Monster Hunters. She never held any malice towards the devils and when her father was killed by a cerberus, Rheena saved Saeko from the same cerberus that nearly hunted her down. It was from then on she decided to serve her as her Knight. She and Sanosuke are similar in many ways in the ideals that they held, their diligence and discipline to the art of bushido. Though she is a bit of sadist in battle. In school she is the head of the Kendo Club.  
**Weapon**:  
**Katana**  
**Namizakura** - a pure white katana, a family heirloom that carries an offensive aura resembling cherry blossoms.

**Name**: Kuzuha Minamoto (Based on Kuzuha Doumoto from Hagure Yuusha no Estetica)  
**Nickname**: Earth Shock  
**Age**: 15  
**Race**: Low-Class Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Rook  
**Family**: Shizuka (Guardian)  
**Bio**: Kuzuha is a hard-working, quiet young girl. She was adopted by Shizuka after her family died in an accident and became a Devil under her guardian's suggestion when sensing a strong potential of magic in her.  
**Weapon**: **Giant War Hammer**  
**Power**: Demonic Powers, she learnt how to use Earth magic from Rheena and Miyu, later learns how to create animal like golems. She also has the brute strength and impenetrable defense that comes with being a Rook.

**Name**: Rei Yamamoto (Based on Rei Miyamoto Highschool of the Dead)  
**Nickname**: Wind Spear  
**Age**: 17  
**Race**: Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: 2 Pawn  
**Bio**: Rei was the daughter of a policeman and policewoman. From young, Rei's mother trained her in the art of Soujutsu and Rei joined the school's soujutsu club, becoming their ace member. Like Sylvia, Rheena was interested in her fighting ability and managed to convince her to become a devil.  
**Weapon**: **Naginata**  
**Artificial Sacred Gear**: **Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Spear**  
**Power**: Demonic Powers, her main ability involves Wind manipulation.

**Name**: Iria Masamune (Based on Iria Fukumune from Dakara Boku Wa H Ga Dekinai)  
**Nickname**: Thunder Edge  
**Age**: 17  
**Race**: Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: 2 Pawn  
**Family**: Cule Zela (Sworn Sister), Lisa Grenry (Sworn Sister)  
**Bio**: A normal human girl who was also a part time model, she was killed by a Fallen Angel due to the power she had within her. Rheena saved her by turning her into a pawn. She is a bit lazy but she cares about the people around. She feared Sanosuke a little bit due to his Fallen Angel heritage.  
**Sacred Gear: Levitas Ensis** - Blade of Lightning, a Falchion that can summon lightning.  
**Balance Breaker**: **Avian Levitas** - Wings of the Thunderstorm, wings that shoots out lightning and thunder.

**Name**: Lisa Grenry (Based on Lisara Restall Dakara Boku Wa H Ga Dekinai)  
**Nickname**: Flame Reaper  
**Age**: 17  
**Race**: Grim Reaper/ Devil Reincarnate Hybrid (Formerly Human/ Grim Reaper Hybrid)  
**Piece**: 3 Pawn  
**Family**: Erebus (Father), Cule Zela (Sworn Sister), Iria Masamune (Sworn Sister)  
**Bio**: Lisa is the daughter of the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper Erebus and a human woman. Like Bennia, Lisa hated her father and Hades but she was the first to decide to join the Devil's Side. She also was the one who convinced Bennia to join a Devil's Peerage. Lisa usually is quick to anger. Though she and Iria are both seen hating each other, their bond is so deep they will help each other when needed.  
**Weapon**: **Scythe**  
**Power**: Demonic Powers, shows an affinity for fire.

**Name**: Cule Zela (Based on Cule Zeria from Dakara Boku Wa H Ga Dekinai)  
**Nickname: **Freezing Mage_  
_**Age**: 15  
**Race**: Devil Reincarnate  
**Piece**: Pawn  
**Family**: Lisa Grenry (Sworn Sister), Iria Masamune (Sworn Sister)  
**Bio**: A former magician from a noble house that trained in white magic, Cule carried an air of nobility and grace that exceeded Serena and Rheena. She became a devil after her family died in an accident. She had taken a liking to both Lisa and Iria due to their strong personalities and affectionately calls both of them 'Oneesama'.  
**Weapon: Gladius** - for Cule, it serves her as a way to channel her magic into.  
**Power**: Demonic Powers, shows as affinity for ice, **White Magic**.

_**Name**__: Kanu Ukiya (Based on Kanu Unchou from Ikkitousen/ Battle Vixens)  
_**_Nickname_**: _Descendent of Guan Yu, Priestess of War_  
_**Age**__: 18_  
_**Race**__: Human - Devil Reincarnate_  
_**Piece**__: Knight  
__**Family**__: Guan Yu (Ancestor)  
_**_Bio_**: _A young lady born as a miko, her family lineage dates back into China. Her battle hard expression and coldness is the result of years of harsh training given to her by her father, whom she has come to hate. She was the young miko that Sanosuke knew from when he was little. _  
_**Weapon**__: **Green Dragon Crescent Blade** - a Guan Dao that once belonged to her ancestor. It was said to have unparalleled cutting power._

_**Name**__: Inaho Kuchiki (based on Inaho Kushiya from Maken-Ki)  
_**_Nickname_**: _Explosive Dragon_  
_**Age**__: 16_  
_**Race**__: Human – Devil Reincarnate_  
_**Piece**__: Rook  
_**_Bio_**: _Inaho is a cheerful girl who was once Keisuke's close friend, the two would grow up together. She eventually makes a promise with him to be his wife. She is jealous of the other girls who are vying for his affection and attention. _  
_**Sacred Gear**__:  
**Twice Critical** - Arm of the Dragon, doubles the power output of the user for a given time.  
**Variant Detonation** - Prank of the Giant, covers the user in an aura that when the hits something, it creates explosions.  
__**Balance Breaker:  
**__**Eight Critical **- Winged Dragon Song, it is a Sub-Species balance breaker and it allows the user to double the user's powers at maximum four times. It takes the form of 8 wings of light.  
**Detonation Mighty Comet** - Malicious Wave of the Superman, takes the form of a missile like aura that is thrown at the enemy._


	10. Character Sheet For Other Characters

**This is the final set of characters that I think are pivotal to the story.**

******Other Characters**

**Name**: Valshion  
**Age**: Over a millennia old.  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Fallen Angel  
**Bio**: Valshion was the long time friend of the mothers of both Sanosuke and Sylvia. As such she had known the two since their birth. After Shinichi's, Sanosuke's father, death, she made a promise to find his missing son and protect him. She takes Sylvia in after the young girl left the church after her mother died and father delved deep into his work.  
**Power: **Power of Light, standard of all Angel and Fallen Angels, she has six wings, which signals her as a High-Class Fallen Angel. She is shown to be able create many light spears above her and fire them at the enemy.

**Name**: Mira Simpson  
**Age**: 34  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human  
**Bio**: A former member of the Church, though she is still a devoted follower. She was once the exorcist that trained Arianna before getting critically injured in a battle with a Devil, leaving her crippled and forcing her to quite. She travelled the world since then and settled in the town where Kuoh Academy is situated in. She later found Amelia unconscious and with memory lost, so she decided to adopt her. She owns a flower shop.

**Name**: Mordred  
**Age**: 19  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human  
**Family**: Mordred (Ancestor), King Arthur (Ancestor), Morgan le Fay (Ancestor), Arthur Pendragon (Distant Relative), Le Fay Pendragon (Distant Relative), Sylvia Burne (Distant Relative), Gawain Burne (Distant Relative)  
**Bio:** A young man who gained a thrill in fighting. He inherited the soul of his ancestor Mordred, the illegitimate son of King Arthur and his sister, Morgan Le Fay. He grew up as a strong minded fighter and eventually joined the Khaos Brigade to continue his thrill. He finds a worthy opponent in Sanosuke Kiriya after the latter manages to break through his armour.  
**Weapons**:  
**Demonic Sword Clarent** - Demonic Sword of Blood, the very sword used to slay the original King Arthur. It was passed down Mordred's family and he later inherited.  
**Priwen** - The Shield of King Arthur, stolen from the Pendragon Family.  
**Equipment**: **Armour of Camlann, **a set of armour given to his ancestor by the devil by the first Leviathan. It is said it had the ability to block the attacks of any Holy Sword. It was what allowed the original Mordred used to kill his father.

**Sabel Tiger Team**

**Name**: Wolf Lancer  
**Nickname**: The (Former) 2nd Strongest Man of the Church, Two Fanged Wolf.  
**Age**: 45  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human  
**Bio**: A former member of the Church, he left realizing that the church was discriminating the people. He created the Sabel Tigers mercenary with his friend Ven and took in many people who had a strong potential in them. He treats his subordinates like they are his children as cares for them deeply.  
**Weapons**:  
**Demonic Sword Nagelring** – Demonic Sword of Flames  
**Sword of Light**  
**Customized Magnum**.

**Name**: Lucretzia  
**Nickname**: Navy Dragon Lord, Raging Dragon  
**Age**: 27  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human  
**Bio**: Lucretzia is a young woman who knew of the Dragon inside since she was young. She is a strong woman who kept to her beliefs and ideals as a human. She was raised as a slave and she was the one who lead a rebellion against her masters. It was through this rebellion that her Sacred Gear awakened. Though she was one of the few survivors of the uprising, she was later found by Wolf who decided to take her in.  
**Sacred Gear**: **Talon Surging** – Trident of the Raging Dragon, takes the form of a navy blue trident that allows her to control the water around her.  
**Balance Breaker**: **Talon Surging Dragon Scale Roar** - Covers the user in dragonic armour similar to the Scale Mail or Another Armour. This time she can control a greater volume of water. She can also change the property of water, create clones, even liquify herself.  
**Juggernaut Drive**: Grants her the ability to fight on par with a god and changes her armour to look more like a humanoid dragon but it takes up 99% of her life and her rationale.  
**Sealed Dragon**: **Vasuki**, the Raging Dragon, an ultimate class Dragon that is on par with the Evil Dragons. He usually fights with with the other Dragon Lords but he was eventually sealed into the Talon Surging.

**Name**: Ven Williams  
**Age**: 36  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human  
**Bio**: He was good friends with Wolf since their days in the church, and when Wolf left, he joined him and formed the mercenary team Sabel Tigers.  
**Weapons**: Customized Guns and Bullets. In Possession of a customized Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, Revolver and Shotgun.

**Name**: Neo Giovanni  
**Age**: 20 (Deceased)  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human  
**Bio**: A former member of the church, he was outcasted as a stray Exorcist. He is in reality a kind young man who treated everyone equally. He later becomes an older brother figure for Sanosuke before his death. He joined Wolf's team.  
**Weapons**: **Galatine Healing **– Holy Sword of Healing.

**Dragon Lords**

**Name**: Victoria Thomson  
**Nickname**: Rose Dragon Lord, Mirror Dragon  
**Age**: 19  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human  
**Bio**: Mature, Oneesan-like person. She travelled around the world and wanted to be part of something fun. She was taken in by the Fallen Angels when she was young, having been part of the Grigori as its on/off member since.  
**Sacred Gear**: **Reflection Guard** –Shield of the Mirror Dragon, It appears in the form of a large, rose coloured, arrow shaped with a blue orb in the middle, shoulder pad over the right shoulder. It acts as a mirror that reflects back an attack after absorbing a little bit of its power, it works for both physical attacks and magic attacks. Though it has a cool down period after repelling a set number of attacks.  
**Balance Breaker**: **Reflection Guard Dragon Scale Roar** – It creates armour similar to the Scale Mail of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.  
**Juggernaut Drive:** Allows her to access powers than has the ability to fight with Gods. It makes her lose all rationale and takes away 99% of her life.  
**Sealed Dragon**: **Saltire**, Mirror Dragon and the only female Dragon Lord, she is a Dragon that surpasses the 5 Dragon Kings but is weaker than the Two Heavenly Dragons. She was know to have run amok during the Great War before she was sealed into the Sacred Gear Reflection Guard.

**Name**: Gaius Alastor  
**Nickname**: Blazing Dragon Lord, Horned Dragon  
**Age**: 20  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human/ Devil Hybrid (House of Alastor)  
**Bio**: Gaius was born into the world regarded as a monster, he killed many members of his family under the urging of his father in order to nurture his Sacred Gear. He was later found by the Khaos Brigade and served the Beast Faction. He is described as a battle-freak. But under that rough and cold exterior, he has a kinder side. (Think of Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu no Index in terms of Personality.)  
**Sacred Gear**: **Chaos Seeker** – Blade of the Horned Dragon, a demonic-looking gauntlet with a blade attachment that creates hellfire. It grants him the ability to use the destructive powers of hell fire. He can create multiple fireballs and fire at the enemy. It also allows him to change the shaped of the gauntlet  
**Balance Breaker**: **Chaos Seeker Dragon Scale Roar** - Gives him armour similar to the Scale Mail and the Another Armour. He can turn his whole body into a human shaped flame of destruction. He can change any part of his body/ his whole body in anything he can think of.  
**Juggernaut Drive**: It grants him the ability to fight on par with God-like beings, but loses his rationale and 99% of his life.  
**Sealed Dragon**: **Sirrush**, the Horned Dragon, the strongest of the Dragon Lords due to his destructive powers. The only one that could stand up to him within the five was the Magic Dragon Zirnitra. He was sealed in the Chaos Seeker when he was defeated.  
**Power**: Highly skilled magic user, very talented as he knows a wide array of magic.

**Orihalcon Mercenary Team**

**Name**: Zarith Garlain  
**Nickname**: Light Dragon Lord, Rainbow Dragon  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human/ Angel Hybrid  
**Bio**: A young man born of a union between a Human and an Angel, he was raised to believe in the goodness of others. He was once part of the Church but he became appalled at how the Church discriminated the people not affiliated with them and so he left the Church. He still kept his purity and sense of Justice in him. So when he became a Mercenary, he only did jobs that he thought were benefitting the people. He later finds a worthy rivalry in Keisuke as a warrior and as a Dragon Lord.  
**Sacred Gear**: **Armed Spectrum** – Seven Forms of the Rainbow Dragon, A gauntlet that gives its user different abilities when it changes colour.  
**Red** - Fires out beams of red light. As he grows stronger he could fire multiple beams at the same time.  
**Orange** - Binds his enemies with an orange whip of light.  
**Yellow** - Heals with yellow light.  
**Green** – creates a shield that cancels out special abilities when in contact it's form is a shield of green light.  
**Blue** - Creates a solid sword powered with blue light.  
**Indigo** - Wraps his gauntlet in a destructive indigo coloured aura.  
**Violet** - Allows him to move at incredible speed but himself and anything his was in contact with before using it but can't attack anyone using it.  
**Balance Breaker**: **Armed Spectrum Dragon Scale Roar** - Gives him armour similar to the Scale Mail and Another Armour.  
**Juggernaut Drive**: It grants him the ability to fight against Gods but he loses his rationale and 99% of his life.  
**Weapon**: **Holy Sword ****Almace** - Holy Sword of Lightning.  
**Power**: **Power of Light**, allows him to create any kind of weapons of light due to his half-blooded nature.  
**Sealed Dragon**: **Galeru**, the Rainbow Dragon, a Dragon Lord who was as strong as the Evil Dragons. He was sealed into the Armed Spectrum.

**_Name_**_: Cross Fuller _  
**_Nickname_**_: Blue Spearman, Holy Spear User._  
**_Age_**_: 25 _  
**_Gender_**_: Male_  
**_Race_**_: Human _  
**_Bio_**_: A former member of the Church, he was framed by another exorcist and was forced to flee. It was whilst he was fending off the other exorcist, he met Anon and joined him._  
**_Weapon_**_: **Rhongomiant** - Holy Spear of Destruction, the Holy Spear of King Arthur._

**_Name_**_: Anon Diska _  
**_Real Name_**_: Nero_  
**_Age_**_: mid to late 20s _  
**_Gender_**_: Male_  
**_Race_**_: Human/ Fallen Angel Hybrid_  
**_Family_**_: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (ancestor)_  
**_Bio_**_: The Leader of the Team. The name Anon Diska is really an alias as no one knows his name, except for certain individuals. He created the team to hunt down those who would disrupt the balance of the world. A man of order and balance, he is highly skilled and is able to defeat high-class beings. He is a high-class Fallen angel hybrid and has six wings. He is also disgusted at what his ancestor had done during his lifetime._  
**_Weapon_**_: _  
**_Holy Demonic Sword_**_ – given to him for assisting Heaven, it allowed him to use the elements of fire, ice and lightning. _  
**_Power_**_: Power of Light, allows him to create any type of light based weaponry. He usually makes a greatsword out of it._

**_Name_**_: Eve_  
**_Age_**_: 18 _  
**_Gender_**_: Female_  
**_Race_**_: Devil Reincarnate (Stray Devil) _  
**_Bio_**_: She was a Knight under the Aim Family. It was soon after, whilst being disgusted by how he treated his servants in rage of being dethroned, she left him and met Anon who took her in._  
**_Weapon_**_: Demonic Sword Mimung, Demonic Sword of Projections, it creates a giant blade of energy which follows the move of the user._

**_Name_**_: Silica _  
**_Age_**_: 16_  
**_Gender_**_: Female_  
**_Race_**_: Human _  
**_Bio_**_: A young orphan who was found by Cross, he took her in and trained to be an exorcist like her guardian. She left the church when Cross left, and both of them joined the Orihalcon Team together._  
**_Sacred Gear_**_: Bullet Raid - Creation of Demonic Guns, allows her to create any type of guns she wants._  
**_Weapon_**_: Sword of Light_

**_Name_**_: Crystal Barnsted_  
**_Age_**_: 15_  
**_Gender_**_: Female_  
**_Race_**_: Human_  
**_Bio_**_: A young girl who was once part of the magic association, she was saved by Zarith after a work gone wrong and decided to follow him into the team._  
**_Powers_**_: She is very skilled in White Magic, Summoning Magic and Norse Magic. She usually summons an Orthrus to assist her in battle._  
**_Equipment_**_: A wand to channel her magic through._

**_Name_**_: Regola Balam_  
**_Age_**_: late twenties_  
**_Gender_**_: Male_  
**_Race_**_: Devil_  
**_Bio_**_: A former member of the 72 pillars, Regola was outcast by the other devils and was picked up by Anon who saw potential in him. He has been in Team Orihalcon since its creation. A man of few words._  
**_Powers_**_: As part of his family trait, he has abnormal physical strength and has an immunity to nearly all_ _magic._


End file.
